


Chasing colors of the Future

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Anxiaty attack, Art, Dadster is best Gaster, F/M, Gaster did an oopsy, Hallucinations, Love that build up, Mental Breakdown, POV Third Person, Psychosis, Psychotic break, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is an artist, Romance, Sans and papyrus are kids, Slow Burn, Such a slow burn, artist, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Even before the Monsters returned she knew something was different about her, when they came back her dreams took better shape, paintings came faster fresher and even in the light of day images came to her needing to be brought out.  However when a Father requests she do paintings for his two young sons She could never expect the images she’d see from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the latest work bring elation but also hunger, on a trip to get pizza it's discovered someone has asked about a commission, His card is very fancy and strange... what to do

**Chapter One**

 

She frowned thoughtfully as she stared at the color on the canvas, it was, still missing something she grabbed her brush, gently dabbing it on a damp paper towel, there where flecks of color on her face in in her hair but she didn’t care.  A thread bare old sweat hung loosely on her torso the neckline so stretched it slipped off one shoulder, her jeans where old washed so many times they were grey, and the white stress points had frayed so that there where small thready holes held together by... pure will she supposed.  Her feet were bare, toes painted for now, in a chipped but pretty shimmering green with a fine layer of a green glittery top coat that she spotted next to the cash register the day before.

Of course all these details meant nothing to her, nothing did.  Not the cool spring air that drifted in from the open window of her small apartment.  Not the calls, shouts and honks on the street a few floors below. No, the world could have been on fire and she wouldn't have noticed so absorbed was she trying to get the image in her head to appear on the canvas.

She put the brush she had been using in her mouth holding it with her teeth as she grabbed a thinner brush, selecting a carefully mixed red and with a steady hand began to stroke delicate lines , careful, oh so careful… these lines, this life.  It was so important… why couldn’t anyone see just how important it was.

She was moving almost automatically.  There, there it was, she changed brushes she mixed paint she blended carefully,  Light, shadow, red, so much red… there was pain in everything, in such deep passion.  So much pain throbbed hot blood from a wound… and there was life… oh god… so much life, potential… freedom… everything all the things you thought you couldn’t see but in dreams you could reach out and just feeling the warmth of it on your fingertips, so calm and reassuring…

She gasped jolting out of her thoughts the brush falling from her mouth with a clatter, but not before it hit her leg leaving a smear of green paint on her jeans.  It went unnoticed as she stared at the canvas… there it was, a picture that had four days ago ripped her from sleep and demanded she paint, that screamed it’s feelings to her wordlessly.  All the impressions, all the emotions, As usual she wanted to both laugh, and cry with the force of the emotions as she looked at the completed piece.

The canvas had been washed in black,  but coming to the centre it went grey, and in the centre was a glow of red strings flew up from the bottom in many different colors they seemed to light up something behind them but the shape was to vague even to her

She sat studying it a long while before nodding, oh… she touched her temple she felt dizzy.  She glanced at the clock and sighed, the battery had died hadn’t it? Of course. She stood carefully knowing if she didn’t she’d get a headrush and just drop.  Last thing she needed was to accidentally crack her skull.

Walking across the living room she slowly became away of the chill, evening was settling and bringing with it the cold of spring the tiles of the floor where really sharp against the soles of her feet  she stopped glancing at a plant that was on a rickety little table by the kitchen entrance she sighed deciding she was probably not the only one who needed water. This was why she had no pets poor things would starve if she tried to keep an animal, it simply wasn’t fair.

Filling a glass in the small sink she drank deeply,  gulping deeply vaguely remembering how her mother used to complain about that.  She filled the glass a third time and reached over the counter that separated the kitchen and the living room pouring the water onto the drooping plant, there that was better.  At least, she hoped so, she kinda liked it, it was supposed to be pretty hardy, heck if she new the name but it had soft leaves and bloomed a bright vivid purple with tiny yellow centres.

She flinched Oops now she’d drank water her body was demanding she do something else.  

She sighed stepping out of the bathroom and shaking her damp hands.  Well good thing she finished the painting when she did it seemed… she’d have to see about getting batteries for the clock, she needed that alarm or she forgot things like that, drinking, eating… other things.  She glanced around, her place was relatively clean, not so much because she was tidy but because she didn’t own much, and when she was painting she got so absorbed she wasn’t able to make a mess. Of course the living room floor had a drop cloth under her easel it was covered in plenty of paint and frankly she couldn’t say what it’s original color had been.

The stool was the same, old and paint covered but it was her favorite, the perfect height for her  so she didn’t hurt her back if she needed to paint while sitting. Something wasn’t right though… she frowned a moment trying to figure it out and then it hit her,  Her radio wasn’t playing… she knew it had been… when had it turned off? She walked over checking the cord and plug surprised that it wouldn’t work, squinting she looked up, Bah, it was getting dark, she sighed standing and reaching for the glasses set on the window sill, she tended to take them off when doing the close work and smaller details, she got distracted by the frames otherwise.  

She slid them on and walked towards the light switch frowning deeper when after a couple flicks the light wouldn’t turn on… well damn what on earth.  She paused on the floor near her door was a white envelope. She moved, grabbing it and pulling out the letter… it was from the landlord. It seemed the power had been scheduled to go out… well, today.  Hrmm, some sort of wire work. She didn’t really understand but the note basically explained to have candles at the ready and consider eating out for the evening as Microwaves and Ovens wouldn’t be working.

She sighed well wasn’t that great.

She made her way to her bedroom after a moment of searching she cursed and did a meticulous sweep of the apartment until she found her cell phone,  turning on the flashlight. Thankfully she just left it plugged in when she wasn’t using it so it was still sitting on 99%

Very handy.  She grabbed her coat and purse grabbing keys from the same coat hook her coat had been on and started walking out… then walked right back in when her feet hit carpet and she realised she'd forgotten to put on shoes.  Food… she needed food, even if the electricity was on she’d have eaten out, she was in no mood to cook, she was tired and wanted something stupid and fattening and greasy and damn good.

Thankfully the little mom and pop pizza bar on the corner served just that.

It was twilight out she realized as she stepped out of the old brick building,  spring was late but no less lovely in the failing light she could see a couple buds valiantly trying to emerge on a scraggly looking tree.  There was a smell like urine, likely a drunk or druggie, she didn’t have the money, or the inclination to live someplace that didn’t have them.

She might have been nervous walking alone at twilight in a bad part of town if she were more awake,  but well she wasn’t and she was hungry, food trumped fear 9 times outta ten and then of course there was the fact she’d been here five years now, she’d kinda gotten used to it.

She pushed the glass door and blinked at the harshness of the fluorescent lights reaching up and pushing her slipping glasses up her nose… they felt loose she'd have to dig out her little screwdriver… another time.

She looked up as the cheerful broad faced owner, Henry, called her name smiling she walked to the counter and ordered her usual.  The great thing about being a regular, he knew what she liked and didn’t mind all the extras toppings she asked for.

“Finish another one?” he asked curiously she nodded crossing her arms and leaning on the counter, it was surprisingly quiet that made it a weekday… what day?  She frowned trying to think, when had that note been dated?

“It hit me a few days ago… I think I slept yesterday… but now I need food.” she mumbled as she watched him he chuckled as he worked the dough “Bianca wants you over some time soon for that mural, she’s finally settled on a sketch.” he said conversationally, she perked up surprised.  Bianca, the man's wife, was a wonderful woman but couldn’t seem to make a decision on anything to save her life. She had drawn those sketches out for the mural for the couples bedroom almost a month ago, frankly she was surprised Bianca had settled at all, she imagned her husband had a hand in the final decision.

“I’m glad she’s picked something,  I’ll pop over sometime this week, now this paintings finished I’ll have to shop it around to find a buyer.” she murmured the smell of cooking pizza was lulling her into an easy feel of contentment.

“Any news?” she asked arching a brow as he tossed the base up and caught it with expertise born from years of practice. She knew if there was anything going on this was the place to hear it,  he frowned thoughtfully gauging when she had last come in.

“Fletchers girl is pregnant, Their both absolutely terrified.” he started

“As you do.” she mumbled he chuckled casting her a glance 

“As if you would know missy, anyway  a new Monster family moved in on Pike, friendly sort, a couple and two kids, the kids have come in twice for a slice at lunch already and there was a delivery last friday so I think they’ll be regulars.” he commented easily, she smiled.  His easy acceptance of monsters was nice. People found the dumbest reasons to hate each other, when monsters had come out of Ebott after all those years, predictably there had been cries of outrage along with calls for welcome.

Humans were so damn stupid sometimes.

The monsters where amazing as far as she was concerned,  friendly personable, effortlessly accepting of anyone differences, they didn’t consider anything and ‘abnormality’  The only thing that bothered her at all about the whole Mt. Ebott thing, was what had happened to her. She knew exactly when the barrier shattered… right down to the second, because the moment it did, visions that had been vague in her head where suddenly clear as crystal, the months following it was a blur of painting,  collapsing to sleep, nibbling whatever she found when she woke and then painting, so much so many things.

She glanced around the little Pizzaria,  it was her paintings on the walls, some specifically commissioned after she’d first come in shyly asking if she could have a small space of wall to try and sell her art.  The ones that hung for sale weren’t her’s… well they were in that she painted them, but they didn’t belong to her, they hung on that wall and waited for… the right one. She had no idea who each painting was for but she knew that each image was waiting for someone, there for someone.

“Any interest?” she asked he frowned thoughtfully then nodded 

“Yes actually now that I think about it,  He wasn’t interested in anything on display but he came in a couple days ago asking about the paintings,  Looks like words getting around about you now, I guess his acquaintance had one and had been so enthusiastic about out he wanted to see what the fuss was about.” she arched a brow curiously

“Oh yeah?  What was he like?” she asked as he liberally applied toppings the man described a potential buyer.

“Tall, really tall, he’s a skeleton which was pretty interesting I haven’t seen one of those before.  Dressed well, ‘Not from the neighbourhood’ well.” he said casting her a glance she gave a half laugh at that, yeah there might not be a ‘dress code’ per say but it was pretty easy to spot when someone didn’t belong in the area.  Being a monster had nothing to do with it.

“He scared the cajones off Jojo so I talked to him, pretty intense guy, When I explained that you weren’t around he handed me a card to give to you when I saw you next,  I’m assuming that means he wants you to call he looked at the pictures again when he left.” he said wiping his hands on his apron once the pizza was slid in the oven, he headed for the little office and rustled around a moment before returning and passing her the card,  she studied it curiously before standing up straighter to read it  


 

**Dr.  W.D. Gaster**

**Royal Scientist/Head. Special projects**

**Lead in technical development**

**Central University**

 

“Hmm A doctor huh?  Think I should call him?” she asked looking at the number at the bottom of the card tilting it in the light she paused and tipped the card again, there,  she could see just faintly behind the printed black letters just faintly on the card stock, where… symbols They looked vaguely familiar, a bunch of them looked like … like hands… fingers pointing in different directs, there where a couple crosses, a snowflake a teardrop shape, it was weird, but, there was a pattern.  She sighed shaking her head and digging out her phone

“Hmm W.D. Gaster….” she mumbled as she taped the letters on the screen pulling up a web search on the name, it was vaguely familiar but she couldn’t place it,  Instantly all sorts of news articles came up, seemed like the guy was one hell of a big shot, she noticed a lot of headlines about the nerocore

“Ooohhh Hey, check it, if this is the same guy he’s the one who developed the cities energy core.” she said suppressing a yawn as she scrolled with her thumb scanning a few more articles,  Achievements, magic technology integration, lectures. 

Busy guy.

She selected images and studied the photos, most of them looked like news article photos, as an artist she found herself mentally critiquing the shots,  if you worked in an art field even just taking photos for a news paper, you should have standards.

She pulled up one,  it was a selection of people on a podium, let see the two big goat looking ones where the king and queen if she remembered correctly, the kid between them was the one who had helped break the barrier and free the monsters, this was the best full body shot,  yeah he was tall alright and sort of intimidating even in just the photo, his shoulders back chin up eyes forward, this was not a man easily cowed, but she did notice something, Standing in front of him where two smaller skeletons both boys she guessed from how they dressed… then again what the hell did she know with all the non gender stuff going around now.  She shrugged she’d just assume until she was corrected.

One was taller than the other like his father he had a longer, thinner face, but where Gasters expression was cool and flat, effectively distant, the boys was one of a cheerful excited grin. The other boy was smaller He had a grin too but he seemed more at ease kind of… what was it…

Lackadaisical?  Maybe

His face was rounder and his overall body language spoke of ease and calm.  So Mr scary was a daddy huh? That was nice. She smiled faintly before closing the app and sleeping her phone letting it slip back into her pocket.

“So this Gaster guy came in asked about the paintings and left?” she clarified, he nodded “Yeah, seemed a bit disappointed… no that's not it,  annoyed, definitely that you weren’t here but more almost dissatisfied, I guess, I dunno what the other guy told him but I guess he was expecting something.” he said with a shrug  She smiled nodding oh she’d bet she knew. He was looking for ‘his’ painting well well well, He certainly seemed interesting, she’d give him a call, if he was up to meeting her she take a gander and see if he had anything to tell her.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Pizza hangover.

Yep that was the term,  she clutched her protecting stomach as she rolled off the bed and moaned, wayyy to much cheese.  She knew better, why did she do this, she knew dairy made her sick… but it tasted so damn good! A Pizza wasn’t pizza without cheese!

She sighed staring up at her ceiling as the cramps subsided noting that the light was on,  power must have come back at some point in the night… she sat up and looked at the single window it was morning obviously but what time,  she groped on the nightstand for her phone and checked, 

9:08

Early but not awful,  she hated mornings, hated them more the later she was awake, hated them most when she’d been up late and they were brought on by cramps caused by good food Why did her body betray her like this?!

She lurched into the bathroom grabbing an antacid and downed it and a glass of water before hitting the shower,  the water pressure wasn’t great but the water was hot and so so soothing, her neck ached. Actually scratch that all her muscles ached, sitting in the same position for so many hours always did that, that's why she needed her clock and it’s alarm, and why she needed batteries for that alarm, which meant a shower to wash off any remaining paint and the smell of locking herself away for days on end.

Why? Because she’d have to go out in public, shopping bleh.

Oh yeah… she had to call that guy to, she was of two minds about it, she couldn’t quite figure out why, but maybe it was the unsettling dreams she’d had the night before.  Those paintings came to, The one last night had demanded her attention she hated it though it scared her so badly. But in the wee hours of the morning she cracked her eyes open enough to get down the loosest sketch on the notepad before she’d fallen back asleep.

So she’d go shopping, no no first she’d call this Gaster guy, go shopping, Pitch the new painting to the gallery on Deeter and then… come home and paint the damn thing,  She knew if she didn’t the dream would just come back.

She had a closet full of those.  She hated them, terrifying images,  when she’d bee younger she’d learned quickly if she painted the scary things she dreamed of, they stopped coming back,  she liked to imagine that she had magic powers and buy putting them on paper she had trapped them inside and gotten them away from her.

Now she knew it was likely something to do with Psychosis, Pills could help with that a cheerful doctor had once said, ignoring the fact that yeah pills might stop the nightmares, but they would stop the beauty to, and she didn’t want that.  So she had her nightmares, she had her anxiety attacks, she did what she needed to comfort herself, then she painted them and made them stop.

Drying off her skin almost glowing pink from how hot the water had been she paused at the mirror wiping the towel to smear the mist off before tugging a bit at her hair, it was getting a little to long again,  she’d take the scissors to it this afternoon as well and keep her eyes clear.

Slipping her glasses on the towel wrapped around her securely she stepped out of the bathroom and dug in the drawers for clothes, cursing herself for not grabbing cloths before she’d showered,  Breakfast might be priority after dressing, when she thought about it though her stomach churned so she patted it gently and promised herself something light and easy, maybe some toast, that usually helped a pizza Hangover.

Once she’d dressed and eaten and looked for the stupid business card because it wasn’t in her coat pocket even though she’d swear she put it there the night before, (It had been in her key bowl) she dialled the number lounging on a sun stained arm chair that she swore could suck out your soul because no matter how you felt, if you sat on it just right?  You fell asleep, worked every time.

There were three firm rings before the phone was answered by a chirpy young sounding man who announced the number was for central Universities R and D division.

“Uh, hi, this is gonna sound odd but I’m calling for a Doctor W.D. Gaster?  Apparently he inquired about my paintings and asked I contact him.” she managed to say what she’d gone over in her head a couple times.  Phones where easier at least, she didn’t feel them staring.

“Alright just a moment, May I ask who's calling?”

Crap…

She blushed and gave her name to the man she should have said that first but she hadn’t even thought about it.  Well he seemed happy enough once she gave it and told her to wait. The hold music wasn’t to bad, it was scratchy, in the way of a recording of a recording was. But she recognized the tune enough to hum a few bars as she waited Odd are he’d be busy and she’d just leave a message or even better leave her e-mail, but when the phone was answered it wasn’t the same chirpy voice, it was a deeper dignified drawl that had her sitting up properly despite the fact he couldn’t see her

“This is Doctor Gaster… You are the artist I inquired about three days ago?” he asked, his tone was clipped with displeasure, had it been three days?  Oops

“A.. Yes I am, I apologize for the delay in contacting you, I had a commission to finish and it took precedent,”  there was a moment of silence and she found she was holding her breath,

“I see.  I’ve been lead to believe that you create very… specific paintings for monsters.” he said choosing his words carefully she smiled

“Yes, When I meet with a client I let them tell me what they want then I paint it.” she said the was a sound of irritation on the other end

“I know how a commission process works.” he said curtly and she sighed apparently this person he had met hadn’t explained,  she needed to stop assuming everyone just Knew how she worked.

“I apologize, let me clarify,  My clients don’t tell me what they want with words. The SOUL shows me what they want, what they need to see.” she explained.  That was really the best way to explain it frankly she didn’t fully understand how it worked herself.

“Hrmm, I see and to do this do you need to touch or come into contact with the SOUL?” he asked after a long moment of silence she shook her head even as she answered

“No, not at all, Sometimes My clients have shown them to me but to be honest it’s unnecessary.” she assured, she didn’t blame him for that question SOULs were pretty important in monster culture, it was the core of all magic as far as she understood it, it was in a way a form of immortality, as long as a soul survived the body could even be remade.

“Good, if you needed to I would have hung up, Do you have any free appointments?  I would like to hire you.” he said simply she blinked surprised at his sudden acceptance before thinking Free appointments?  Oh he had no idea

“I actually have a free slot this afternoon is three o’clock ok?” she asked thinking about her errands she nodded yeah she could be done by then…

“No good they won’t be out of school yet,  Can we work with three thirty?” he asked… they?

“Are you commissioning me for a child?” she asked to clarify the man made a noise of assent “My sons, We have recently relocated and I wanted them to have something special to make their new bedrooms ‘theirs’ as it were.  My colleague suggested you.” he explained she resisted the urge to coo, that was actually surprisingly sweet from such a dominating looking figure.

“Alright, so that’ll be two, hmm the best way to do this… she mumbled to herself grabbing a pen and scribbling on her arm “I think I can do them both at once… If they respond well and I can get a good look at what they want…” she murmured forgetting for a moment she was still on the phone, a cough caught her attention and she jumped 

“O-oh sorry about that, yes I can’ come at 3:30, uh what the address?” she asked pen in hand she scribbled it down on her other arm as he rattled it off, she tried to ignore the pinch in her gut as she realized that it was a pretty fancy part of town, damn….

“Great, alright I’ll see you this afternoon then, Have a nice day.” she said automatically before hanging up the phone, so it was for his sons,  that would be easy enough, she liked the kids works the best they had such bright vivid images, so many colors and shapes, so fun to work with.

But before she could do the fun work, she had to pretend she was a functioning adult for a few hours.  That meant errands, Woo… hoo… 

Well it would have been worse she supposed as she slid off the armchair and began to gather what she’d need to leave the house

He could have been a creeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Home of W.D. Gaster is amazing, and the boys are an absolute delight. The reading for the sketches goes well, but Gaster's curiosity Leads to unexpected results.

**Chapter Two**

 

As she sat on the bus pinching the bridge of her nose she mentally cursed herself for suggesting this meeting now today this afternoon.  Her stomach had settled no problem, the toast and a second antacid had done the trick as usual, but going out in ‘public’ had her feeling physically drained.  She always felt like people where watching her, her mind roiled with contradictions, she wasn’t special enough to notice, but they all saw her and thought awful things about her.

Great, because she totally needed to have a bad brain day today.  She looked at the portfolio protecting the canvas of her finished work.  The gallery had been busy and her errands had run over her mental time frame because for some reason apparently everyone had decided to do their shopping today.  Thank god for home delivery at least, spend X amount and they’d bring it right to your door during a requested time slot. So at least she wasn’t lugging groceries to the meeting.  

She’d dressed well at least.  Her black slacks where neat and professional looking,  the waistband elasticated, just incase her tummy gave her any more grief. The blouse was simple, sleeveless white with a high collar the buttoned right up her neck.  She didn’t wear jewellery really, well no, she had her little sleepers in, small silver hoop earrings that kept the piercings open for the rare occasions she actually wore something different, and there was her ring. A small thin silver band on her pinky.

It had no real special meaning,  she’d seen it once and thought it was pretty, it was on her off hand so it didn’t affect her art and it fit so well half the time she forgot she was even wearing it.

She got off the bus at the next stop and stared at her phone studying the map while she waited for a different bus. This place was a heck of a hoof, but the job could be pretty lucrative and, she had to admit curiosity had her wanting to meet this man.  She’d never seen a skeleton before either after all… well outside of high school anatomy and that was a little different.

The look of the people on this bus was different most of them wore work uniforms or neat suits, well of course such a nice area she bet money they all worked in service.  Any one who lived her could afford a car and wouldn’t need the bus. As she traveled she did some idle sketching in the small pad she always had with her, it surprised her to find she’d sketched the face from that news paper picture, calm and stoic, aloof… distant.  All the words seem to apply, it was weird just how strongly he grabbed her attention.

Her phone pinged and she realised the upcoming stop was hers.  Gathering her portfolio and tucking the sketchbook in her bag she got up and Absently thanked the driver before climbing off, the act was automatic, her distraction and poor mood was no need to be rude to someone in service.

Waiting for her phone to recalibrate she took a moment to look up from the screen and glance around, it was a pretty nice area all things considered, it was out of the main city, homes where bigger and cleaner here, some of the building had plant life growing down from the rooftops making her wonder if they had gardens up there.  It was a nice thought, a good use of space.

The was a different air here that was for sure,  She couldn’t really explain it but the feel was different,  she was highly aware of who and what she was here, a struggling artist with a broken braine who lived in a cheap apartment in a poor neighbourhood.  Ugg she hated when this happened, her brain was going to all the wrong things. She wasn’t really a pessimist by nature but sometimes her brain said ‘hey guess what screw you these are all the things that are wrong with you specifically’

She forced herself to move once her map had figured out what it was doing.  It wasn’t too far to the address from the bus station and she wondered what it would be like inside the opulent building, as she walked up to the door to knock a sleek black car drove past and turned into the small lane between the two building, she caught a glimpse of something but didn’t register what it was before it was gone, she shrugged and rang the bell, better than knocking on the beautiful stained glass panels on the door.

There was shuffling from inside and she stepped once back as the door opened inward by a pale looking monster whose expression was one of mild irritation, he wore a lab coat, not what she was expecting.

“Can I help you?” he asked coolly and for a gut clenching second she was terrified she was at the wrong house, damn, damn damn,

“I-I... uh… Art…”  she flinched stupid calm breath in…

“I’m sorry, I’m here for a meeting with Doctor Gaster?” she said again once se gotten her system settled gaining control of herself on a bad day could be so difficult, especially in such an alien situation.

“Oh yeah well come in then.” he said stepping aside grumbling something about not being a damn butler. There was an outer door to a small porch area where she noticed three pairs of boots lined up neatly and then through the main door into, well the nicest damn house she’d ever seen.

“Have a seat, his sons have just returned from school I imagine he’ll be with you shortly.” the man said curtly before striding out.  Unable to help herself she looked around, it was fairly open plan, there was a kind of foyer with a curving staircase to her right a heads of her was a seating area that was sunken a few steps into the floor.  Off to the right of that raised slightly higher then her was a smaller section with a piano that looked more like decoration then something played. Not that there was any dust, in fact the place was absolutely immaculate.  And very pale, light creams and white, there was very little color. There was some classical art on the walls and the couches had an antique look to the upholstery there were some flowers in tall sharp white urns. But they were fake.  She wasn’t sure what to think, it didn’t make sense it was almost like someone couldn’t decide between antique or modern décor.

The only sign there where children was a neatly packed away Game system in a glass fronted cabinet under a large flat screen TV that hung on the wall,  she was pretty sure just that TV was worth more than her apartment. She resolved not to touch ANYTHING in the room. Slipping of her coat and shoes (Do not get mud on that carpet)  she walked to the couch and sat glancing around once more nervously, but, she was never very good at waiting, soon the book was out and she was Ideally sketching. He’d said 3:30 right?  They had agreed right?

She glanced at her phone, 4:15… maybe he’d forgotten, or changed his mind… or this was the wrong house and she was being conned, or maybe this was some sort of mass kidnapping scheme for people who wouldn’t be Mis-

Her thoughts cut off as she heard the sound of maybe an army running down a hall a door across from her flew open and the two boys from the photo tumbled through laughing as they scrambled up pausing as they caught sight of her behind them was a noise “I can see you.” the voice was...  light, happy sounding not clipped like it had been on the phone she stood when the boys rushed forward with giggles hiding behind her, she blushed looking at them as they giggled 

“Ha perfect Cannon fodder!” the shorter boy said with a playful grin as Gaster rounded the door frame looking quiet unlike what she’d expected, the sleeves of a grey rollneck sweater were rolled up to his bony elbows, black pants, wait no, slacks.  Not like her ‘fancy’ pants but proper fancy mens tailored trousers… oh boy. He skidded to a halt when he saw her blinking for a moment trying to figure out who she was apparently. There was a stab of utter self loathing.

“U-Umm.. S-sorry w-we did say 3:30 right?” she asked weakly trying to smile to show no hard feelings but his expression closed off, that free joy of chasing his children was gone.  Sensing an end to the game the boys shifted walking back towards their father not sadly really, maybe a little disappointed. But it felt like a heavyweight.

“Boys, Introduce yourselves.” the Doctor said watching her carefully The taller boy went first all bubbles and enthusiasm 

“I’m Papyrus! It’s nice to meet you!” he exclaimed.  She had to admit the boy had decent lung capacity… or… what ever it was that let skeletons talk with out organs.  His voice was loud but he wasn’t shouting it was pure unadulterated enthusiasm and friendliness, it was pretty infectious actually she crouched to his level and smiled.  Watching her a bit more wearily as if deciding on his move the shorter boy was nudged forward by his father 

“I’m Sans.” he said simply, he wasn’t rude,  she smiled more, the watchful type. It was easy to read the dynamic when she extended a hand to shake Papyrus's as she introduced herself.  Papyrus was a very happy open child, odds are that brought some worry to his father and brother, Sans in particular watched her conversation with Papyrus like a hawk.

Once they were introduced W.D. (She’d need to figure out what to call him mentally) suggested they sit.  She resumed the position she had been in while he sat on the couch across from her, a son on either side.  He was really pushing that intimidating in charge aura. She thought it best not to point out that with the two happy loving boys attached to his hips like that, he was about as intimidating as a kitten.

“Remember we discussed getting you each something for your bedrooms?  Something just for you?” he began addressing the boys who nodded curiously now wondering why she was there.

“This woman is an artist, she does very special work, paintings that are just for you.” he explained Sans frowned curiously while Papyrus brightened up  “A painting? Like a portrait like a king or something?!” he asked eagerly She smiled before Gaster could speak she found herself answering

“Not quite.  The pictures I paint are of you, for you yes, but it might not be ‘you’ in the picture.” she said gently, the boy frowned confused and she chuckled

“Trust me, when you see it you will recognize it.” she assured though Gaster looked doubtful it seemed he was determined to get his boys something very special.  She hoped she could deliver. 

“What’s in the bag?” Sans asked pointing to her portfolio, she blushed faintly “O-oh it’s well.. It’s a painting I finished yesterday, I was going to take it to a gallery but they were really busy and I didn’t want to interrupt but I didn’t want to be late and I mean thinking about…” she stopped herself before she said something stupid, or self deprecating, That was a sure way to turn off a potential client.

“Can I see it?” Papyrus asked looking to Sans who nodded with curiosity,  she was surprised by the request but nodded. She pulled the protective case forward and opened it carefully lifting out the painting.

“It’s a little abstract, um, I…” she blushed but hiding behind the canvas she didn’t see the way Gasters eyes widened with shock as he stared at the piece his hand shifted fingers twitching like he wanted to reach out, but held back.  The boy made noises of approval.

“So many colors!” Papyrus said with a smile.  Which seemed to be the extent of his knowledge of art. Sans nodded in agreement.

“So you where going to display this?” the doctor asked as She shifted to pack it away,  she couldn’t read his tone and blushed glad her head was down, He must have thought it wasn’t very good… maybe that was contempt

“Y-yes well… i-it’s not a commission s-so I.. it was just something that came to me.. So…” she murmured weakly come on, come on, think….

“W-why do I get started?  I have a sketchbook I’ll see what I find and sketch up some ideas?” she suggested  Papyrus tilted his head curiously his brother mirrored the gesture. She wondered vaguely how old they where, but it wouldn’t impact her work so she didn’t pry.

“Do we tell you something?” Sans asked wondering what he might ask her to paint she smiled shaking her head before scooting over to make room on her couch

“If your fathers ok One of you can you come here and sit beside me?” she asked.  Papyrus grinned and was on his feet before his father could consider the request

“Oh me me, do me first please!” he said eagerly as he dropped on the couch, he put his shoulders back and tilted his chin up just a bit to high and gave her a strange look. It took her a moment to realise he was posing,  She giggled 

“No no not.. Here just relax.  Take a deep breath,” she instructed she could feel it, fragments something bright and eager

“And another…”  she closed her eyes what would he show her?

“And another.”  she kept him breathing calm settling over his small bones, she had an easy voice sort of like his dads when he read bedtime stories, or if him or Sans where sick.  Breath, in, and out, he felt warm so many colors, so much to see so much energy and eagerness.

“Think about you… what do you see behind your eyelids.” she said softly it was an odd question “You don’t need to tell me, just watch it, see it.” she said her voice lulling him into an easy place.  It was nice and warm and happy, all the best things, everything… he loved. Emotions to strong for him to really understand.

Doctor Gaster and Sans watched the two, She was speaking lowly but Gaster could hear her words, they were a little abstract but Papyrus was taking them in. he’d never seen his son like this before so… relaxed.  No that wasn’t the word almost, in a daze, but he was smiling, there was no tension or fear in his soul just peace.

Gaster noticed her pencil was moving, she’d stopped speaking and her eyes were closed as well but the pencil moved effortlessly he almost jumped when she flipped the page and began scribbling more.  Part of him wanted to look but he wasn’t fully sure what was going on and was loath to break any connection. A few more moments of silence and then Papyrus's eyes slowly opened and he blinked blearily like he had been sleeping.

“Hmm I feel really good.” he said quickly regaining his energy he hopped off the couch and looked at her but her eyes were still closed, her pencil was moving the page flipped and she drew more the movement fast another page more drawing another page then she jolted eyes opening unfocused a moment as she looked around she was… she was…  Oh yes she knew she looked around seeking the boy before smiling 

“There we go, I got it.” she said warmly “You have so many vivid picture I’m looking forward to painting this I love working with so many colors.” she said extending a hand Papyrus took it an they gave a firm shake,  Gaster wondered what exactly had passed between them during those silent moments. But he didn’t get a chance to ask as, no intrigued Sans pushed of the couch and rushed over hopping up into His brothers empty space and staring at her intently

“My turn right?” he asked eagerly she nodded pausing only long enough to watch Papyrus make his way back next to his father, he looked fine but when he sat he snuggled into the older monsters side and hummed in utter contentment.

“Alright, yes, Your turn next Sans, give me a second to get a fresh sheet.” she said flipping a couple pages ahead in the book, hrrm she was getting close to the end, how many sheets had se gone through with Papyrus?  

She smiled gently at Sans and guided him softly like she had Papyrus.  He was a bit easier to guide he was already a pretty relaxed kid. They got a little stuck once, his concern for his brother was very strong and the idea of being lulled away from him even mentally had him instinctively recoiling.

She soothed him, her voice slowly coaxing him back, and they began to build, his images where more solid,  clear images and flashes of things she knew and didn’t as she lost herself in the images looking for ‘his’ she was numb to the movement of her pencil, there was darkness here, something small buried so so deeply, not quite a repressed memory, it was odd, it almost felt like… someone else's memories,  but they were dark and hot and strange, going near that would only hurt him so she stayed away, those weren’t him anyway she didn’t need them. 

Memories was a strong word for what it all was, it was images, sounds feeling, all running together becoming part of her, breath blood and bone, it could be something as simple as a memory or as indistinct as the warmth of a first kiss, but she would find it.

Papyrus watched quietly as for the second time she closed her eyes and began to draw, now he had watched it once Gaster took this opportunity to analyse what he was seeing,  it was strange he couldn’t ‘see’ her Soul doing anything, but Sans had lit and warmed just like Paps had, it pulsed calmly like a heart beat in full rest. 

She seemed in a trance like state her hand seemed to be moving on it’s own, he found it interesting the way only her arm moved,  if he couldn’t see the slight rise and fall of her shoulders he might have wondered if she was even breathing.

Sans came back faster then Papyrus, again she stayed her way sketching all sorts of things, he caught a glimpse of flowers, of figures, of a long hallway, shapes that where scribbled out.  She came back. Again bleary unfocused and unsure.

Though she came to awareness quicker, she turned her attention to Sans reaching out to him, while she didn’t notice anything about it both Papyrus and their father was stunned when Sans took the hand and shook it walking back to his father and teetering slightly

“You both gave me some great visuals.  What I do next is I’ll refine the ones that were strongest, than once there refined we’ll do this once more, that will tell me which one is exactly right.” she said warmly nervous to meet The doctors heavy gaze she could feel it on her, was he mad, did he not approve of her methods?  She shifted a little uncomfortably starting to close her book

“Actually...”

The smooth voice stopped her movements and she finally met his gaze he seemed to be considering something before he stood shifting he settled the bothers together tucked into the corner of the couch they moved snuggling together in the way sleepy sibling did before he approached her he loomed, even if he wasn’t so damn tall she’d have been intimidated.

“I’m curious about this process,  would you draw a sketch for me?” he asked well, it was phrased like a question but sounded like a demand, this was a man who didn’t get told no nearly often enough.  But that was ok a little sketch for him wouldn’t hurt, she nodded and gestured to the space his son had Vacated and then scooted back a little to give him more room

“How exactly did you learn to do this?” he asked mildly as he sat looking at her his gaze unreadable.  She couldn’t think of a way to answer and on a sigh she shook her head

“That’s like asking how I learned to breath.” she admitted finally, it was the best answer she had,  he didn’t seem satisfied but he didn’t push the subject

“Well?” he said after a silent moment,  she fumbled. He was so rigid so tense “W-well. Um… i-it might help i-if you closed you eyes… c-children relax easier but I-I find adult need a bit more… uh… coaxing?” she managed  and shifted settling so she was comfortable, he watched her a moment as she watched him expectantly, mildly annoyed he finally relented and closed his eyes relaxing back into the cushions of the couch.  He found it was nice to relax a little, he’d been staring at paperwork for so long, his lower back ached and he might have had a tension headache. Playing with the boys had alleviate the stress, nothing made him happier than being with his sons, but they couldn’t do anything to help his physical maladies.

He could hear her talking and found himself following her instruction, gentle deep breaths in and out.  Slowly he could feel it his soul warming a calm steady familiarity, everything was… good. Peace… when was… the last time he’d felt such contentment?  Images began to flow in his mind, feelings, smells sensation. So much a beautiful rush inside him, it was like… h-he didn’t have a word for it.

That in itself was odd, he always had a word, or description he was never at a loss, but he was here. If he focused he could faintly hear the scratch of pencil on paper, she was sketching, she she see this?  Did she feel this? No wonder his Assistant had been so excited about his painting, all of these things where his, he knew it deep down, any one of these images could bring him peace of mind and more came more than he thought possible.  What was she looking for, he felt curious and wondered if he could find ‘her’

She could feel him stirring, not his body but ‘him’  she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised, This was a very mentally strong man.  While her clients were usually so stunned by the experience they couldn’t break away, he had seen his fill and was curious about her.  But she could break her concentration so she just kept going sifting through the lights and colors of his very soul looking for what he was looking for.

So many experiences, it was kind of interesting, older monsters where so full of… of… Life.

 

**_She flinched as something moved. He felt it to._ **

**_Neither knew what happened but suddenly they were dragged forward, it was like a force that trapped both of them dragging them forth giving them an image in sudden blackness  She looked around confused, what the hell was going on? This had never happened before!_ **

**_She glanced at her client and noticed he was sweating slightly his body tense,  he knew this, or recognized it, something, this was something in him, damn, Had she hit something and not noticed?  No, she had been grabbed she knew it. No she needed to focus, getting to him was easy she might not know the scape but she knew how things worked in places like this,  she spoke gentle and soft her voice easy and calming as she repeated the words she’d given the boys_ **

**_“Just breathe, ok, and another… And another… come on Gaster, you’ve got to breath, nice and slow in, and out, this isn’t a real place.” she said quietly, soothingly.  This was trauma this was something that was so deep and strongly entrenched in his very soul, clutching it like a vice that wouldn’t let go._ **

**_“It is real… no getting out…” his voice wasn’t his own,  it seemed younger, and very frightened, she gripped tighter he was slipping deeper_ **

**_“GASTER BREATH!” she shouted something pulsed she hated doing it it hurt and was exhausting but she pushed forward and shoved him out._ **

 

He lurched forward with a gasp panting as his hand flew to his chest bony digits clutching the fabric so tightly it almost gave. 

“Dad!” Papyrus looked up at him worriedly from his knee while Sans held him shoulder having climbed onto the arm of the couch looking terrifies

“Are you ok?” he asked his voice shaking with fear as he stared at his father, for a moment he struggled to remember, ok?  Y-yes he was, wasn’t he… a bad dream? What was he even doing falling asleep on the couch?

“U-um… She’s not moving.” Papyrus said snapping him out of his thoughts Gaster turned to the woman she slumped backward head lolled back over the arm of the couch he could see her soul now colors pulsing strongly, waves of magic washing so strongly the was a gentle physical push.  He’d never seen anything like it. His eyes were drawn to the notebook, he closed it quickly and moved extracting that and the pencil from her hand before scooping her up, she didn’t give the slightest reaction to the movement, her breathing was steady but shallow and even though the pencil wasn’t in her hand anymore it twitched and jerked like she was still drawing.

“Is she going to be ok?”

“What do you need us to do dad?” Gaster wasn't sure, but both boys were so pale and confused he frowned thoughtfully considering the human in his arms 

“Papyrus I need you to get a bowl and fill it with cold water, get a flannel from the cupboard and bring it to me, we’ll be in the guest room, Sans I need you to open the door for me when I get there and then bring her belongings.” Gaster ordered. The two boy nodded having been given their missions, Gasters long legged stride ate up distance as he quickly climbed the curving staircase making an effort not to jostle her to much.  He wasn’t fully sure what had happened. He had grown curious about what she was doing and then things had gotten dark, cold and painful. A feeling he hadn’t know is so many years, then he’d heard her.. No he hadn’t h-he’d felt her, she’d shoved him. That was why her souls was pulsing like that she was making sure she’d shoved him out of that place.

Once he got to the guest room her carefully settled her on the bed trying to to hurt her, he was a little at a loss what to do, he wasn’t this kind of doctor.  Oh yes he had a vast amount of medical knowledge he was always studying new things but this was beyond him. Beyond the fascination with something new, was a strange fear that came with not knowing what to do.  Papyrus rushed in the bowel sloshing a little as he hurried to his father's side Sans following not long behind carrying the womans coat and bag. It looked like he had left the portfolio down stairs. Probably for the best it was bigger and awkward,  difficult for Sans to carry safely.

“D-dad?... w-what happened?  Did that happen to us?” Sans asked uncertain of how to feel about what he had just witnessed.  He’d certainly never seen his father look like that. Paps hadn't noticed but when Gaster had first jolted awake his expression had been one of abject terror.

“I’m honestly not sure, we’ll have to ask her when she wakes up won't we?” he said with a reassuring smile for his boy as he took the cloth wringing it out firmly so it was only slightly damp gently laying it across her forehead, she wasn’t feverish but she was sweating.  With her magic pulsing so strongly it was affecting her physically. He didn’t want to risk trying to wake her because he didn’t know what was going on, he didn't want to risk hurting her. He sent Sans and Papyrus off to do their homework promising to join them once he was sure their guest had settled.

Once the boys left the room he grabbed the sketch book opening it and flipping to the back opening it to the last page she’d drawn, frowning as he looked at the deep dark scratches in the page he could see how she’d created the shape of hands reaching out  of the darkness fingers ending in wicked claw like tips, holes in the palms like his own. Most alarming though where the words scratched so deeply they had torn through the thick paper.

 

**Dark…**

**Darker…**

**Yet Darker…**

 

He felt a cold chill down his spine.  Whatever this woman did to connect and create her paintings had touched something he had thought locked away securely… what did it mean?  He wasn’t sure, but it seemed he’d be forced to keep an eye on her until he could be positive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes to reasonable questions but with no answers. A comfortable dinner is had by all but a dark intentions are revealed

**Chapter Three**

 

**She was… floating…**

**It felt odd, it wasn’t like being in water, she was just there free on all side, no walls no floor no ceiling… just black. Slowly, in the black she began to see pinpricks of light.  A soft red pulsing begane to beat like a heart, giving off a little light as the air around it went gray.**

**The color had no shape just a sphere of glowing red.  Slowly as the pinpricks of light got closer she realised they were… threads.  They tied and twisted around weaving themselves together pulsing all different colors.  The red orb pulsed again and the strings flowed up turning red as they began to swirl around the orb.**

**S-she had painted this already why was she seeing it again….**

**This didn’t feel like a normal dream, bt as she floated there she could see it a little better, what had been hiding behind the colors of the paint…  Gaster?... oh yeah, she’d been… working… sketching and reading that doctor guy. What kind of name was Gaster anyway? It wasn’t bad just, confusing, then again maybe it was just a monster things, as far as she could tell all the monsters have pretty creative names…**

**What did W.D. stand for?  Weird Dude? Wacko Daddy? She thought she might laugh, if she could… she felt so… odd...**

**Her head hurt.**

**The red light pulsed enveloping her in warmth. She was scared… but the red came closer colored threads wrapping around her, she flinched terrified but the thread didn’t hurt her simply wrapped around her a comfortable warm cocoon… so comforting… so soft…**

**So familiar...**

 

Slowly the magic she pulsed slowled,  her breath deepened to a more proper rhythm unable to really do anything the body moved, Papyrus crawled onto the edge of the bed watching the nice lady who had been so friendly while Sans climbed into his father's lap and looked between them,  He and Pap had felt so good after whatever she had done, so why had this happened to his dad?

They had gone to do their homework but now they had finished and it was getting dark outside and she still hadn’t woken up and their father hadn’t left her side,  well no he’d come dwn to check on them once while he changed the luke warm water in the bowel. All three skeletons looked over when her fingers twitched.

She made a noise,  then another. The skeleton family watched as she slowly came to awareness eyes opening slowly they seemed wrong for a moment dark almost back,  Gaster felt his grip firm on Sans but she blinked and they were normal again, his imagination? He wasn't sure.

“Hmmm...mmmm… Is everyone Ok?” she murmured blinking again to try and clear her vision, she groaped for her glasses, no she’d slipped them in her bag when she’d entered the house hadn’t she?  So everything was blurry she shifted to sit up the cloth falling from her head with a plop in her lap, she blinked surprised before looking over, the eyes where just watching her owlishly she blushed brightly

“W-what?” she managed weakly she hated being the center of attention why were they staring at her? “W-well was anyone hurt or not?” she demanded hands shaking,  Sensing the building anxiety in the woman Gaster sighed,

“I’m fine thank you, but can you tell me what exactly happened?  You’ve been unconscious for a few hours” he said with genuine annoyance she frowned studying her hands hours?  She’d never been down that long before… w-what she glanced at him then the two kids who watched her intently

“U-uh, W-would it be ok if Sans and Papyrus got me a drink of water? My throats really dry after being asleep so long.” she managed finally meeting Gasters gaze hoping he got the hint, she thought maybe he didn’t at first but the he shifted setting Sans on the floor

“Can you boys do that for me?” he asked, Sans scowled clearly understanding he was being shooed off so the adults could ‘talk’  Papyrus however was more than happy to help hopping off the bed and grabbing his brothers hand dragging him from the room. As voices faded down the hall she moved to get off the bed herself  though as soon as she stood her head swam and she wavered, Surprising them both Gaster stood quickly and caught her before she could fall

“You shouldn’t move so fast did you not hear me?” he demanded annoyed by himself for actually worrying about this odd human woman who had caused him so much trouble already.

“Maybe, but after I say what I say I should leave, I understand if you’ve changed your mind about the work, U-uh I don’t charge for consultations.” she said with a weak smile, he sighed making her sit on the edge of the bed before returning to his chair and staring at her

“Well? What happened?” he demanded

“I’m sure you realised by now, the reason I know how to paint the right thing for my clients is because I read their soul, I connect with them on a level I can’t begin to explain… you felt it, you knew.” she said smiling weakly “That was a surprise I must admit… While I was seeking what you wanted to see something… grabbed us.” she said weakly looking up

“I don’t go near trauma or pain, That's not my job I’m an artist not a therapist, I don’t know what triggered it I swear and I was in no way trying to invade your privacy, I… I just want to make that clear.” she said her defensive words stuttering to a halt as he stared her down.  After a moment she continued.

“From what I can gather we where in one of your most traumatic memories, Y-you slipped…” she mumbled blushing, he frowned slipped?  His curiosity must have shown on his face 

“I-it’s what I call it when a client begins to regress into a traumatic memory.  T-they lose track of reality in the memory and forget it’s only a memory. A couple clients I’ve had have had very traumatic memories I tend to avoid them when I can but…” she trailed legitimate confusion on her face and she bit her thumbnail

“Something… dragged us into it.” she said with a sigh shaking her head she stood again and had her bag before he reacted

“It’s pointless you won’t believe me I’m wasting your time I’m sor-” she stopped as he grabbed her wrist scowling she had a moment to think his grip was strong but he felt… soft,  despite his bony fingers he wasn't hurting her, shouldn’t it be hard or scratchy? But it wasn’t

“I was there to, I felt the pull, it was like something grabbed my soul and pulled me to that place again.” he said darkly she was stunned, he remembered?  He really was strong. No one remembered… s-she’d never... certainly not one who had slipped…

“You shoved me out, I remember that, You shouted my name and shoved me out with so much magical force it was still pulsing from your SOUL when I came to.” he explained wondering if she had anything to say to that, She nodded fidgeting but when he realized she wasn’t going to run away he slowly released her wrist.

“Y-You wouldn’t listen, you where slipping to fast s-so I, I kicked you out of your own head for a second.” she mumbled weakly “L-look I don’t know how half of this work it just does it’s something I’ve always been able to do.. But a lot of this souls stuff I only found out about after the barrier came down.” she said quickly tears welling

“I don’t know what happened this time, I’ve never been dragged into a truma, I was just looking for ‘you’ No one, monster or human has ever done that to me before.” she exclaimed she was shaking she was…  it dawned on him, she was scared…

This was something she clearly did frequently but something had happened here that had never happened before and she was terrified.  He felt a stab of empathy, he knew what it was like to be betrayed by a part of yourself. He sighed heavily and stood he towered over her and after a moment of silence punctuated only by her weak ragged breaths he reached out touching her shoulder

“I… apologize.” he said carefully, He wanted to do something even something small, she didn’t know what this was that she could do, but after observing and feeling it for himself… he knew

“I was confused by what happened, the fact is this talent of yours is something I’ve never come across in a human before.  Soul diving… What you do, that's what it’s called.” he explained quietly she looked up slowly watching his face uncertain now what to do or say, so he moved on

“The ability is uncommon in monsters, but not unheard of, what you do, calming your client, by putting them at ease you connect to their soul and then dive into it, that's why you can see what you see and do what you do.” he said huffing out a breath he walked past her rubbing a knuckle under his chin thoughtfully this was more than just a strange situation this was a major problem, a human with soul diving abilities.  If she’d been doing monster portraits for a while now it was a miracle she hadn’t been discovered yet, The problem with soul divers was that they made monsters vulnerable, Direct access to a monster soul? It was devastating if used wrong Humans already had so much power a human who could soul dive? How could it be possible…

Granted a few human with magical abilities had emerged since the barrier had come down,  and there were stories in their history that indicated others had developed powers, but they were rare and usually the kind of magic that was so commonly found in monsters it had been assumed to be some sort of hold over from when Human and Monsters had lived in peace.

“L-look I-I think I should go.. I-I appreciate you letting me stay while I uh… worked my way out, I’m sorry I was a bother.” she said digging in her bag and pulling out her glasses, she felt a little better having a shield for her now red eyes. He almost missed her as she walked past him, so deep in his thoughts about how to handle the situation, for now, he knew one thing for certain…

“You weren’t a bother, it’s just trying to understand everything that's happened is all.” Gaster said stepping forward and touching her shoulder again “Please, I really am sorry for this whole mess, will you join me and my sons for dinner?” he asked extending a gracious invitation… and she hesitated,  he felt a twitch… 

“I-I really don’t know i-if that would be app-”

“Appropriate?” he finished cutting her off he smiled slightly “Not only is it appropriate I would feel more comfortable once I’m assured you really are no worse for wear after all of that.” he said easily Playing on her need to please he knew he should be ashamed.  She had no idea what all of this meant but, well he couldn't afford shame about this. They may be on the surface and had ‘unity’ with humans but hs duty was and always would be to the care and safety of monster kind.

“W-well I guess.. If it’s no trouble.. I guess it can’t hurt, They must have been pretty upset to, I wouldn’t want them to stress, especially Papyrus, he’s got a very open heart I think it would really bother him if he was worried.” she rationalized with herself he nodded guiding her from the room his hand slipping to the small of her back.

He led her along a hall to a short staircase that led them down into a beautiful kitchen Sans and Papyrus where sitting at a small table looking at different cup Papyrus was saying how the lady needed water and they were taking to long while Sans grumbled about them needing to find the ‘right glass’  Seemed he was use4d to distracting her younger brother when Gaster needed space.

“That's alright boys, I’m sure our guest can pick her own glass.” Gaster said drawing their attention Papyrus cheere hopping from his chair and rushing over looking up at her with a cheerful smile

“Are you feeling better now?  Sans sometimes falls asleep like that and doesn't wake up for a long time!” he exclaimed Sans blushed the bones of his cheeks going a faint blue 

“Paps!” he shouted embarrassed Taking a breath she crouched and smiled to Papyrus

“I’m much better now, did you help your dad take care of me?” she asked the boy nodded eagerly and she patted his shoulder

“You did a great job, I'm feeling much better, But, I’m a bit hungry now.” she said carefully Papyrus took her hand pulling her to her feet and dragging her through the kitchen “You can have dinner with us we always have lots!” he said.  Knowing he could leave their guest in Papyrus’ guileless hands Gaster was turning to the phone was he felt arms around his legs, he looked down to Sans surprised while the boy clung

“Are you sure you’re ok?” the boy asked Gaster could faintly feel his fingers shaking through the fabric of his trousers.  Sans must have been more frightened then he realised. The call could wait, he shifted crouching and scooping up his eldest son hugging him close reassuringly caressing his head

“I’m absolutely fine, I promise.” he assured gently, and that was tre physically he felt fine,  no pain no lasting effects of what had happened, even the vague headache he’d had before the whole mess had eased considerably.

“Why don’t we order something fun for dinner hmm?  Show our guest we’re not a bunch of stuffy old rich people.” he said nuzzling the boys ticklish neck and savoring the laughing squeal that escaped him

“Hey you’re the only one whose old!” Sans cried with delight as he struggled to escape his father's ticklish grasp.  After a moment reassured that Sans was no longer worried Gaster set the boy down and patted his back lightly

“Why don’t you go help Papyrus keep our guest entertained while I order us something for dinner.” he offered watching Sans scamper off before standing and grabbing the phone, before he placed the order however…

 

\------------------------

 

“Is that right?” She couldn’t help laughing as Papyrus regled her with stories of his school exploits, from what she could gather he might not have the highest grades but Boy was he full of experience, and so eager, She hoped he held onto that t was so refreshing even if it was just a touch tiering.  It wouldn’t have been as exhausting but after a slip like that? She was still stunned that she’d been out for three hours, that was completely unlike her.

“What was school like for you?” Sans asked curiously She sighed shrugging

“Ok, I probably shouldn’t say this to impressionable children but I was a slacker.  Then again Maybe you can learn from my mistakes, You don’t need straight A’s and perfect grades, learning is something personal and can’t be standardized… but The important thing is that you learn, There was so much I didn’t know when I graduated.” she mused chucklin remembering those first few months.

“I don’t expect your parents where to please.” Gaster said lightly, he sat at the head of the table, despite the greasy cartons the chinese food had arrived in his meal at least was neatly dished out on a find plate and eaten with all the same grace as a fancy lamb shank or something.  It was a little intimidating so She dug into her box of chowmein with her chopsticks

“O-oh well, it was well... Mom always said I could do better if I paid more attention but I think she knew I really just wasn’t interested, I had other focuses.” she said sheepishly 

“Oh? And your father?” he asked casually Glancing up as she shook her head glancing between the two boys who stared at her interested 

“I uh, well, I never knew my dad, it was always just me and mom, Us against the world.  I guess she was probably more lenient with me because of that.” she mumbled stuffing the noodles in her mouth to stop herself babbling, it wasn’t really a bad topic, she didn’t care, and she certainly didn’t feel deprived not having had a father, her mother had loved her enough for a hundred dads.  But it seemed wrong to talk about it infront of children.

“Your mom sounds pretty cool!” Sans said with a grin “What's she like?”  Again another collection of noodles, she chewed slowly thoughtfully before taking a breath

“She was kindest person I ever knew.  She worked as hard as she could and was always smiling,  Actually Papyrus kind of reminds me of her, so cheerful and welcoming.” she complimented.

“What does she think of you being an artist she sounds quiet supportive.” Gaster probed gently focused on her meal she didn’t really notice.  “Oh she thought it was amazing she was always very supportive, She never told me I couldn’t be an artist she just wanted me to graduate high school first. She was always on my team.” she mumbled before coughing and looking up 

“In fact I remember one christmas when I was maybe your age Sans when she bought me this amazing painters kit, it was this beautiful wooden box with a gold latch and hinge though in hindsight it was probably just brass, there were three paint brushes in different sizes and so many paints in so many different colors, I painted so much that week, every person I saw I asked them what they wanted me to paint and I’d break out my box and sit and paint until it got so dark I couldn’t see the end of my nose.” sh said chuckling feeling better having brought up the memory.

“That sounds like it was fun.” Papyrus said before casting a twisted glance at his plate, there where chunks of broccoli that he had shoved to the edge of his plate, Gaster made a mild noise But the younger boy stared at them petulantly Someone didn’t like his little trees. She smiled taking another bite, swallowing before she spoke again

“Of course I’d be a better painter if my eyes weren't so bad.” she said lightly drawing their attention Gaster looked at her brow arched questioningly, Papyrus was clearly confused

“Huh?  Aren’t you good now?” he asked she shrugged “Maybe but I could be so much better, but my eyes got bad, that’s why I need glasses.” she said sighing “I wish I’d taken better care of myself Glasses are expensive, lenses frame actually going to the optometrist, bleg, then there getting tested never fun.” she said frankly Sans frowned slightly slowly catching on

“Sound pretty bad.”

“It is, and annoying,  There are so many things I just can’t do with my eyes this bad.” she said shrugging Papyrus made a noise of distress

“What happened, did they gut hurt?” he asked distressed, the boy was so full of empathy, so pure.

“Oh no nothing like that thankfully, no I just didn’t take care of my body like I should have, I mean my mom was always telling me to eat things I hated Like carrots, bleg, Awful, I wouldn’t and she’d give in and so I never ate carrots, but Turns out they're really important for your eyes, so because I didn’t eat them my eyes just got weaker and weaker.” she xplained Papyrus frowned staring at his plate

“Can’t you eat carrots now and fix them?” he asked Gaster chimed in the shaking his head 

“That's not how it works Papyrus, she’s done growing up now, she can’t fix it.  These kinds of things can only be done when your still growing.” he said smoothly he had to admit he was impressed how she laid on the story.  Papyrus huffed staring at his plate like the Broccoli might change into something better but.. But… his eyes… He grabbed his fork and munched the last of his vegetables as if he was fighting a battle.

“The nice thing about eating the healthy stuff though like carrots,  It means sweet stuff tastes better to.” she said as he gulped down a mouthful of milk making a face of disgust that she was so sure was just like her ow as a kid she had to bite her lip so she didn’t giggle.

She felt good.  

Gaster had been right.  She was glad she stayed, she felt steadier and frankly she enjoyed talking with Sans and Papyrus, there where so full of eager questions  And Sure Gaster intimidated her a little but he wasn’t so bad, and his love for his sons was so genuine it made it hard to be afraid of him.

Once they finished their meal Gaster sent the boys off to get ready for bed before offering her a coffee.  She sat with him in a little nook in the kitchen hands wrapped around the mug, she wasn’t a big coffee drinker but had asked if they had hot chocolate gaster had been surprised but made that for her instead.

“I’ve never been big on hot drinks in general, Coffee tea, warm milk, it just feel wrong to drink something hot that isn’t soup.” she said chuckle “I’m pretty sure the only reason I even drink hot chocolate is because well it’s chocolate.” Gaster nodded long bony fingers idally tapping the rim of his mug.  There was a comfortable peace in just sitting and winding down, Papyrus had so much energy and Sans was so curious.

She was almost done when the boy came down to give their father a kiss and hug good night, he promised to tuck them in shortly before sending them scampering off then stood asking if she wanted another hot chocolate.

“I really can’t it’s already way later then I planned and I have groceries being delivered pretty early tomorrow.” she said honestly regretting she couldn’t stay just a little longer,  As she headed for the door she paused, she had her purse her portfolio she needed..

“Ah my coat!” she exclaimed Gaster chuckled

“Oh yes Sans brought it up when I took you to the guest room.” he said heading for the stairs,  She followed “I should make sure I didn’t forget anything else, I’m always putting things down and losing them.” she said laughing,

“Bit of a scatterbrain?” Gaster asked musingly but there was no unkindness in his tone it was all friendly banter it was nice.  It was so different from how she’d first spoke with him. Maybe he was like her, just, awkward when he first met new people. For a man in such an important position it would have been hard to show weakness so instead he became aloof.  It certainly went a long way towards explaining his change in attitude over the evening. She was surprised by just how relaxed she felt.

“Terribly scatterbrained actually That or I have magic or something because I swear I put things in one place and then when I need it next it’s in a completely different spot.” she said pleased that she drew out that rumbling chuckle again.

“Doctor Gaster, I really want to thank you, You didn’t need to offer me this much hospitality but I really appreciate it.” she said with a warm smile as the monster walked with her to the guest room even though his legs were longer he tempered his stride so she could keep pace but it didn’t dampen his elegance on bit.  Was that a monster thing or was he just inherently graceful?

“I must admit I enjoyed the company, I can’t say I’ve really just sat down and spoken with many humans, I suppose it’s old bias on my part but you’ve been charming company.” he returned, he really was polite,  She was really thinking of changing her initial impression of him. And the project she was just so looking forward to working on these paintings, Mr. Nightmare Fuel from her dream last night would just have to sit his dark ass down and wait his turn, she had him sketched that would hold any creeping nightmares at bay for a couple of days.

“If you really are still interested in the boy paintings I’ll have the refined sketches done in a couple of days so we can schedule another sitting once their done and you have time.” she said warmly, probably sooner if she was honest with herself, she’d gotten such a great start.  Though it did remind her she’d need to take a look at her sketchbook, had she drawn anything while she’d been reading Doctor Gaster? She couldn’t remember

“Ah! There it is, I would have walked right out without it.” she said with a laugh as she walked into the guest room to grab her coat from where it was draped on the end of the bed she moved pulling it on and pulling her hair from the collar. She began to look around making sure she hadn’t left anything,  her portfolio was by the door so that was fine, she’d tucked the sketch book and pencils in it while they had waited for dinner.

“When the sketches are done would you like me to call the number from your card again or do you have a better number I can reach you at?” she asked digging in her bag for her phone, she’d make a note… when she found it, dang it, she huffed out a breath unzipping pockets as she dug around,

“Something wrong?”

“No I just can’t remember where I put my phone.” she said patting her coat pockets, no not there, no she remembered distinctly putting it in her bag so where was it?  She sifted through old and new receipts wondering if maybe it got mixed up in them, nope… but boy did she need to empty this thing, Maybe she could do that when she got home.

Gum, no, wallet, no, Hairbrush… no, where the heck was her phone.  She was going to check the nightstand when she looked up and realised Gaster was very close, she hadn’t even heard or felt him approach he was just there,

“U-um I-I’m sorry was there something else?” she asked smiling weakly Gaster sighed touching her shoulder lightly 

“No I just wanted to say that meeting you has been enlightening, I hope we can get along.” he said lightly she smiled nodding “Of course I’m really looking forward to working with the boys, I haven’t had any childrens work in a while but  have to admit they are my favorite the colors and energy are just so fun to paint.” she said warmly he nodded glancing around the room as if looking for something

“Can I ask you a question?  Just an odd little one, do you think this is a nice guest bedroom?  I’ve never really been sure and I don’t get enough guests to ask.” She blinked surprised by the sudden inquiry but smiled politely

“It’s lovely, the bed was comfortable and warm and I like the use of color here a lot.  I compliment the space as well but since I’m pretty sure this one room is bigger than my apartment that would be redundant.” she said lightly trying to laugh off the odd prickles of unease.  Gaster smiled leaning close.

“Good, because, I can’t let you leave.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape proves fruitless but Gaster ends up getting tackled. He is less then pleased but there's a feeling of accomplishment.

**Chapter Four**

 

It was said so easily she almost said ‘of course’ like it was natural, when the words actually processed he was already striding for the door.  She ran but somehow walking he moved faster then her the door closing firmly behind him she could hear a lock clicking. T-this couldn’t be real. 

“W-what are you doing?! Is this some kind of joke? Let me out! Hey!” she jiggled jerked and pulled on the door handle what the hell, what the hell what the hell?!  W-why would he? Oh god, she slammed her shoulder into the door, and immediately regretted it, this was not cheap chipboard and now her shoulder hurt. She slammed a fist against the door sniffing and breathing deep as panic set in

“W-what the hell?” she coughed out sniffing she sank to the floor what the heck.. Why?  Hadn’t they been getting along? She shifted hugging herself tightly, She couldn’t believe this.  She choked again fighting back the urge to cry, she could feel the deep hot burning in her throat of threatening tears… no, no she couldn’t…

She stood and gave the door one last kick, Maybe his stupid head was on the other side and got bashed, serves him right!  She ran to the curtains throwing them open and studying the windows, they had locks, and no keys, damn. This seemed unplanned, so this was just bad luck, maybe she could break the glass?  She moved grabbing a small fancy table, it was probably an antique Part of her hesitated, then she remembered exactly why she was about to try and break a window with a small antique table and who it belonged to and decided screw it.  

With her grip firm on the table legs she swung it hard,  the wood crunched and broke but the window had no mark at all, not even a smudge on the glass, h-how could that be possible… unless

“Fucking Magic….” she muttered, of course The house of a wealthy and powerful monster who probably had loads of human enemies?  Of course he’d have strict security… FUUUUUCK. She was breathing to hard, she needed to calm down she was going to hyperventilate or something at this rate.  Tears welled, w-what was she going to do, oh god… what was he going to do to her?! There where all sorts of horror stories from before monsters came back… B-but that couldn’t be true n-no way… She swallowed thickly and gripped a hand in her hair tightly CALM CALM Calm! Calm. calm… She took two slow breaths her grip easing on her hair slowly gently, calm. She took two more slow deep breaths.

First things first examine the room.

She moved along the walls checking for vents, checking all the cupboards knocking on walls wondering if maybe there was some sort of servants entrance, that was a thing right?

No such luck,  what she did find was a huge walk in closet, empty.  And an attached bathroom. She checked the windows in there as well, no luck. She didn’t give the fancy clawfoot tub any notice, or the corner of glass brick where the shower was.  Any other time she’d have marveled at the amenities that being rich could get you, right now her focus was on getting out. She even tugged at the toilet, thinking Maybe if she could get it away from the wall she could find a hole to widen and got out that way like in a prison movie or something… Nope…

Damn it she was trying.  Unable to find anything she sat on the edge of the bed, there had to be some way out of this, think think…

Her head throbbed from the tension.  

Well at least she hadn’t been drugged, Slipping off her shoes she began to pace toes curling in the fibers of the thick carpet to help her think, think think think….  He had probably slipped her phone from her purse at some point. Her purse! She grabbed it and sat cross legged as she dumped it on the floor Maybe she had something Maybe to pick the window or the door lock?

She scrambled through all the junk she’d stuffed in the bag part of her thinking that a lot of it explained why it was so heavy wow why did she have so much loose change there was so much money…  she sifted through receipts, old bus tickets, and gum wrappers. An address book with a bent cover six pens (Two worked the others seemed to be dry) her hairbrush and wallet.

Sticking everything but the garbage back inside she grabbed one of the dead pens and went back to the window trying the jimmy the tip into the lock, it fit but the grip was to weak and the pen tip just got stuck in the lock popping out of the ink tube and dribbling what little was left down the glass.

She sighed staring at her ink stained fingers

“Why?...  Why….” she murmured shaking as she sank helplessly to her knees breaking down and crying out her confusion and fears.  She would try again later to find a way to escape but… but… right now she just couldn’t think at all…

 

\---------------------------

 

Leaning against the door Gaster listened to the sobs weaken and quiet slowly.  She’d cried quiet hard for a while there and he had worried she might make herself sick from the force of those sobs but they had tapered off and he could only assume she’d cried herself.  After another few moments of silence he unlocked the door and eased it open seeing her curled up on the floor by the window there was something black on the window and staining her fingers and face her glasses where askew and there was garbage littering the floor next to her bag.

He studied the splintered table with mild annoyance, it didn’t really bother him, in fact he wanted to applaud her for even having the spine to try breaking his windows.  Of course she’d have found them unbreakable. Reinforcing Human glass with magic to ensure the safety of his children had been one of his first actions when he had purchased this house, but she couldn’t have known that.

He considered putting her into the bed but thought she might not appreciate knowing he touched her at all in her sleep so he simply grabbed the cover and carefully draped it over her.  He didn’t wish her ill, her situation was unique, he’d have done this to anyone who had show the ability to soul dive, it was certainly nothing personal.

He glanced at the lock on the window tapping his chin, again points for creativity, he couldn’t imagine many people would have tried picking a lock with an old ink pen,  that explained the staines. He watched her one more moment before turning and heading out of the room again flicking off the light as he left, she might sleep easier that way at least. 

Shutting the door carefully he locked it and pinched the bone between his eye sockets silently cursing Asgore for giving him this task.  Reporting a human with such an extreme ability was hardly an issue but being asked to keep the human with him… in his home, with his children?! It was more than a little annoying, thankfully the guest room was across the house from the boys rooms so they hadn’t heard her commotion, but he’d have to make sure they didn’t accidentally let her go.

Of course Asgore had said to make the human comfortable, keep her in good health, it wouldn’t do to alienate her.  As if keeping her against her will was going to prevent that. But if that's what the old goat wanted why didn’t he have her collected and taken to his home?

He sighed stepping away from the door and making his way along the halls of the house to the boys’ rooms peeking in on each, Papyrus was sprawled diagonally across his bed, active even in sleep he’d kicked off his cover however one arm was looped protectively around his favourite teddy.  He might not admit it now because he was embarrassed but he still loved the old battered bear. Gaster carefully shifted him back onto the bed properly pulling up the blankets and gently stroking his head before giving him a kiss, rewarded with his childs happy sleepy sigh. Assured that Papyrus slept peacefully he moved to Sans’ door peaking in he found Sans propped up his side light on quietly reading.

“Alright Sans, Lights off now.” he said stepping in with a soft smile, Sans sighed 

“Come on just this last Paragraph?” he asked holding up the book, it was some sort of murder mystery, Gaster frowned how had he…?

“You’ve been in my Library.” he chided moving to sit on the boys bed, Sans at least had the decency to blush.

“I-I finished all my books a bunch of times and these ones are longer, and better.” he insisted sheepishly Gaster watched him a moment until the boy hunched his shoulders “I-I’m sorry dad…” he said weakly, relenting Gaster moved up 

“Well, scoot over, if it’s one last paragraph I want you to read it to me, if you can then I’ll let you finish it.  Not tonight but, you can keep reading it.” he said warmth blooming in his chest as Sans looked up at him with a brilliant smile

“Alright ok, See this lady was murdered and they just found a second body.” he said quickly sitting up and staring at the page, feeling a little nervous reading to his dad until a large comforting arm wrapped around him, relaxing against his fathers chest Sans began to read.

As he read Gaster noted he only struggled a little with a couple of words, certainly nothing out of the ordinary especially for his age.  He read confidently otherwise and the book itself was one he had read so he knew there wasn’t anything to awful, certainly nothing a boy his age couldn’t handle.  He ended up reading more then a paragraph getting through most of the next chapter before his words started to slur. With a chuckle Gaster slipped the book from weakening fingers and replaced the bookmark.

“Now it really is time to sleep.” he said softly helping ease Sans down against his pillows drawing the covers up over the small skeleton and gently kissing his forehead

“Sleep well Sans.” he said softly fingers lingering a moment before he switched off the side lamp and exited the room. Turning lights out as he made his way down to the master bedroom he paused at the door expression fading, he reached up touching his chest his soul was warm from the love he felt for his boys, but there was something they couldn’t fill, an emptiness that came from isolation,  He glanced at the holes in his palms, His sons where the best things in his life. But now in the dark in private, he silently wondered, what it would be like, to share all of that love and pride with another, so share those joys, those heartaches, the fun and laughter and fear of being a parent.

It was silly really, a nonsensical desire born of to much Seclusion… it… it was nothing really

Allowing himself to feel lonely was pointless.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The morning as usual was hectic and by the time he got to the humans room he was already brewing a slight headache.  Papyrus had decided he wanted to be a famous artist and was asking all sorts of questions about paints and paper and everything else he could think of, talking nonstop while sans had to be pried from his book about four times so he would eat and get dressed.

Because of this he didn’t register the empty room when he first walked in, he just wanted to ask if she wanted breakfast when he looked around,  the blanket was still on the floor but she was gone, Bag and coat and shoes…  She wouldn't be gone,  he moved through the room quickly, checking under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom every place he could think of.  The door was locked the windows were sealed. A soul dive didn’t move the body so it wasn’t like she’d jumped into some hapless passerby and gotten out that way either so how?  Whipping around he made his way out He had to find her, Asgore would be all the more frustrating if Gaster had lost her.

Slowly a small cupboard in the closet opened she watched from the small crack, yes, he’d left it open!

Climbing out of the tiny space was a wiggle but she managed it,  she couldn’t believe it had worked! The little cubby was meant for shoes but she’d taken out the shelf and tucked it up and towards the back of the closet where it wouldn’t be noticeable then she’d simply shut herself inside, desperately hoping he wouldn’t check, and he hadn’t

He must have known about the shelf and automatically assumed she wouldn’t fit, or had thought she might not fit period,  it had been a squeeze and if she was honest her joints and chest and head hurt pretty bad from being crammed in such a small space, but… it worked.

She made sure her bag was secure and shoes in hand made her way quickly and carefully across the room peeking out the door.  Good she could hear muffled conversation and guessed he and the boy where in the kitchen probably getting ready for school. She turned the opposite way of the kitchen stairs and hurried along carefully.  The wood was cold on her feet but once she was out it would be worth it,

Damn it she wouldn’t even call the cops or anything she just wanted to go home.

It killed her to leave the portfolio but she didn’t know where it was and she just couldn’t risk the time to look for it. She waited straining her ears hearing a door open and slam the laughter of two young boys was immediately muffled, good.

She eased the door open carefully but before she could slip out it slammed and something heavy wrapped around her waist dragging her back

“Now now, lets not have that.” Gaster said sounding tired as she thrashed against him struggling to get free

“No no! Let me go or so help me god I’ll scream!” she hollered Gaster only shook his head in mild annoyance 

“You mean more then you are now?” he question his arm still firmly locked around her while two other hands grabbed her wrists, oh damn someone was helping him?1  she looked over but… saw no one. Confusion had her struggle stopping briefly before she spotted the disembodied hands like his with a large hole in the palms

“NO!” she shouted thrashing a new

“Let me go LET ME GO! Damn it I, you can’t do this!” he shouted as he effortlessly lifted her two more hands locking around her ankles for a briefe terrifying instant she thought he might.  But he didn’t do anything the hand simply kept her ankles stuck together so he could carry her bridal style up the stairs without her struggling She made to shout again when a pressure clamped over her mouth, another ghostly hand… that was five, how many of these things did he have, she shook her head breathing heavy

“Honestly, it’s to early for this.” he said annoyed using a foot to push open the guest room door before walking over and unceremoniously dropping her on it while a sixth hand shut the door,  she scrambled across the bed quickly putting it between them watching him like cornered rabbit. Her eyes telegraphed her intent and as she made a bolt for the door he effortlessly slid in front of her blocking the way.  She stopped shuddering as she stared at him fear and anger mixed in her expression. He thought she might make more demands, or scream again but... 

She surprised him

With a snort her expression twisted with her anger, she rushed him!  Head and shoulder down and braced for impact like a bloody linebacker.  She hit him hard colliding solidly with his gut. He was so surprised by the act he hadn’t even considered moving out of the way.  He was solid so the impact resulted in them both tumbling to the floor and her letting out the oddest squawking sound in surprise. Seemed she hadn't thought it through.  On instinct Gaster wrapped his arm around her bracing her to him as they hit the floor. The impact knocked the wind out of him, his arms tightened a fraction around her his head swimming, there had been stars, had he hit his head?

They lay there stunned, she wasn’t sure what to think, h-he’d held her securely not like before restraining her but, like he was making sure she didn’t get hurt…

For a moment they lay there together his arms still around her her fingers curling faintly in his shirt. She didn’t move, didn’t dare breath as she tried to process the emotions running through her, she felt… warm, why?  She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, he didn’t have a heartbeat but instead she could feel the faint pulsing of his soul, it was odd but not bad.

She felt so…

She jerked up and away no!  Now was the best time he was still stunned from the fall!

She scrambled up and made a rush for the door pulling it open she just crossed the threshold when something snagged her ankle and she fell face first into the carpet.  She twisted seeing one of those weird hands again gripping her hard she scowled and stamped hard on it with her free foot, there was a grunt of pain from the room and for a moment she felt guilty t-they weren’t attached why had that?...

No

“Good now let me go you son of a bitch!” she snapped, she had to try and hang onto this mad, he’d held her against her will!  She stamped at the hand again wincing at the jarring pain on her ankle as she did so, the hand vanished and she tried again for a moment crawling as she tried to get to her feet she made it about five steps before the grip returned but this time he had both ankles,  she was falling again but more hands appeared grabbing her arms and keeping her from hitting the ground, she struggled trying to break loose but they were so strong!

“NNnnGG Let me go This is so illegal and wrong and For god sakes just let me go! I won’t even go to the cops if you just AH!”  she yelped as the hands practically tossed her back into the room, the door slammed and the lock clicked effectively keeping them both inside.

She groaned pushing herself up and shooting him a glare.  Gaster had moved sitting himself up and was leaning against the wall one of his actual hands on his head running along a faint crack that spanned from his right eye up and along the curve of his skull.

“Well, Until you calm down we’ll just stay in here.” he said gruffly scowling as he spared her a glance before resuming his self examination.  She shifted crawling away to the far wall and sitting hugging her knees to her chest. They sat in silence for a long while before she broke.

“What are you doing?!” she snapped annoyed as he made a third noise of annoyance

“I’m trying to determine if you’re little struggle has worsened the crack.” he said cooly, she shifted despite herself she blushed with shame, she hadn’t really been aiming to hurt him. She sighed shifting and stood approaching slowly and standing in front of him, waiting until he looked up at her.

“I-If you lean forward I can look for you..” she offered glancing away tugging a little on the hem of her shirt “I… I wasn’t trying to hurt yu hurt you just… wanted to get out…” she mumbled in weak apology.  Gaster was quiet for a long moment, so long that she almost walked off find if he didn’t want her help then he could…

He leaned forward slowly she could see the line of the crack ran all the way back it was thin making her think of a fracture she reached out tentatively carefully touching his skull he shivered once as the tips of her fingers made contact, then held stil as she carefully followed the line gently pressing there was no give, but there was a mark right at the crest of the bone,  where he’d hit the floor maybe? That was confirmed when he inhaled sharply at her touch causing her to flinch back

“S-sorry.” she managed quickly before reaching out again, He braced himself but her touch was so soft…

“U-um… i-if this crack went all the way around and back t-then it’s not any worse, I mean there aren't any branching cracks a-and it’s so thin more like a dark hair then a crack s-so I mean…” she pulled back wringing her fingers as he sat up properly and studied her.  Why did he have to do that, watch her in that way? It was so unnerving.

“Yes, that's how it was before, I didn't think there was any lasting damage but, unfortunately skull wounds for skeletons are more difficult to gauge then any other.” he said after a moment when he moved to stand she held out a hand,  there was genuine surprise in his features before he took the offered help and stood wavering slightly, he’d hit pretty good if he still felt dizzy.

“I want to leave, Please.” she said softly not releasing his hand the change of tac wasn’t unexpected but …

“I can’t let you… I’m sorry.” he said pulling his hand from hers breaking the contact, escaping the warmth of her skin.

“Why?  I didn’t hurt the boys if that's your concern.” she said he shook his head “It isn’t… but there are circumstances beyond my control at work at the moment. Suffice it to say it was either you stay in my home or in my lab, as I was not fond of the idea of wasting work space, I thought you would be more comfortable here.” he said irritation growing

“But why?!  Your still not explaining it to me, God!” her hands flew up and he almost flinched eyes going wide, but she didn’t strike him instead the gesture just seemed to be that, a gesture of her annoyance as she stalked around the room grumbling before turning to him

“I at least deserve to know why I’m here why you won’t let me leave!” she declared… he considered the possibilities of telling her, weighed the pros and cons, and it hit him, that it would likely make her more interested in cooperating if she knew a bit more about what was going on.

“I told you that you have a gift known as Souldiving yesterday do you recall?” he asked she paused in her movements to look at him nodding slowly 

“Y-you said it wasn’t common to monsters.” she said

“Yes, and as far as I know it has never been observed in humans even back when you had far more magic within you.  This ability is a delicate subject, and the idea of a human possessing it is alarming to our King.” he explained sighing his hands clasped behind his back as she leaned against the edge of the mattress listening attentively.

“Because of this odd situation he decided he wanted you to be… Watched over, until it could be discussed properly.  He said since I knew and you were going to be working for me anyway you might feel more comfortable in my ‘care’.” he said though sounded less than enthused with his new role of human babysitter

“Your king?  The big goat guy who spends more time in that flower shop than anywhere else?” she asked disbelieving,  Gaster resisted the urge to snort, so even the humans knew about Asgore's preferred hobby to his kingly duties.

“Yes.  Remember, despite his calm demeanour he is still our king, his ultimate wish is the well being of his people.” he explained, she sighed that made sense, That annoyed her but, it eased a lot of her fear.

“So your not planning to eat me or use me as a sex slave or something?” she asked watching as Gaster face twisted with shock and revulsion

“Absolutely not!” he snapped his face going an odd violet color a ring around the white dots in his eye sockets glowing the same, it took her a second to realize he was embarrassed. 

“First of all Human flesh is horribly damaging to monster bodies, the amount of bacteria in your bodies is nothing short of extraordinary, while I understand most of it is required and beneficial to you humans, to us monsters to consume that would be catastrophic to our systems.” he said quickly sipping into an almost lecturing tone as he made his explanation.

“As for… Ahem… That other idea, While some humans have chosen to work for Monster run brothels in general we do not force humans into the job any more than any other human would, their are outliers of course as with everything but I can assure you I am not one of them.” he said his tone prim.

“Right… well that's reassuring at least.” she said with a sigh relaxing so much she flopped back across the mattress eyes opening to stare at the ceiling, Had that really been the source of her struggle fear of being eaten or raped?... she scowled, that… made a lot of sense, he regretted not explaining the night before, he could have avoided a lot of this grief.  Humans were so frustrating to deal with.

“Would you like something to eat?” he asked her she shifted sitting up cocking a brow “I dunno I doubt you’ve got anything sugary I can drown in milk, what on the menu?” she asked him with a strange expression he jolted realising she was teasing him

“If you’re referring to children's cereal we do in fact keep some.  I allow the boys to have a bowl of cereal on the weekends as a treat if they behave well in school during the week.” he said frowning thoughtfully, what was that stuff called?  He didn’t buy it the housekeeper did, He didn’t eat it either.

“It’s… I do not remember the name but it is quiet colorful and seems to have Marshmallows.” he said finally explaining it to her maybe she knew of it.  Apparently she did because she nodded 

“Ah I think I know, yeah a bowel of that would be great, I’m actually kind of hungry after all that.” she said hopping off the bed and starting to walk over gasping as the hands caught her

“I’m sorry but after this whole thing I think it best you stay in here for now, I’ll bring it to you… in fact while you wait you may wish to make a list of things you will need during your stay, or perhaps give me your address so I can have your belongings collected.  I cannot be sure how long you will remain.” he said coolly  he paused glancing back at her "And you may want to wash your face." the door clicked, obviously one of the hands had been waiting to unlock it, he was out and the door was securely locked before the hands released her… She reached up touching her face whipping it with a finger before pulling it away seeing the smudge of ink on her finger... she had ink on her face?  from the pen last night!?  


 

“JERK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on drawing floor plans for both the character and Gasters homes just to give myself a better idea of layout.  
> I am glad so many people have enjoyed the story so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice breakfast is shared but when Gaster discovers the darkness in her closet, a violent confrontation ends with him learning just what a 'bad brain' day can entail.

**Chapter Five**

 

While he made breakfast, she decided a shower was in order, not just to get the ink off but she’d slept in her nice work clothes on the floor… Damn she had nothing else to wear, this whole situation was stupid.

She almost wanted to just ignore him, but that would just hurt her in the long run and frankly, as much as she told herself she could totally act like the cool unaffected woman of power, able to wither men with just a stern look…  She knew she wasn’t so nothing she did was going to intimidate Gaster.

So as He asked she left a note with her address scrawled on it incase he returned while she was in the shower.  She’d also written the number for the grocery shop and asked him to call them if he could and reschedule her food delivery before it was due at 11.  She hoped he would, she’d paid for that food, it would be such a waste of money if she lost it or it went bad… damn,

Once clean she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, it was a huge sheet of a towel, thick and fluffy, soft and warm from the heated rack it had hung on.  She hadn’t locked the bathroom door because funnily enough, she wasn’t worried about him peeping. She probably should have been, he was keeping her prisoner after all but… it just didn’t suit him.  The concept it was so… so… wrong. No a man, a monster like that probably got plenty of attention, he wouldn’t need to reduce himself to peeping on a human.

To her surprise however sitting folded neatly on the counter were cloths… ones that were not hers. A black roll neck sweater, cashmere?  Hell she didn’t know but it was so soft on her skin she knew for a fact she could never afford something so nice. With it was a knee length black skirt and an unopened package of Panties…  They were simple plain black cotton panties, She should have felt embarrassed but frankly she was just relieved to have clean underpants. Wearing a bra for a couple days wasn’t the end all but…

She sighed towelling off and dressing, it all fit perfectly. How could that be possible.  She sure as hell hadn’t talked about her measurements, and worse. The fact they were in here ment he had come in!  Then again when?.. She knew she hadn’t heard the door open, Uggh this whole situation was hurting her brain.

She sighed sitting a moment on the toilet lid and braced her chin in her hand closing her eyes, that was something else.  She didn’t feel bad… she was annoyed, and antsy but anxiety had backed off, the last dredges washed away with the shower. None of that empty stomach sadness that hit sometimes.  So despite her situation today might not be a bad brain day… she hoped it stayed that way.

When she emerged from the bathroom towelling the last of the water from her hair she was presented with Gaster.  He was on a chair by the ornate desk sipping a mug of coffee and reading a newspaper casual as you please.

“U-uh…”

“Oh, I wondered when you would come out, the water stopped a while ago.  Do you feel better?” he asked conversationally. Struck by his easy tone she nodded, noticing a bowl of cereal and a side of toast on a tray sitting on the bedside table.

“T-thanks for the cloths but how did you, I mean they fit perfectly.. A-and I can’t believe you came into the bathroom while I was showering!” she said forcing the indignation, Gaster shook his head

“I didn’t, you’ve seen my Hands, they carried the cloths in.  As for your size, it’s just a simple matter of observation, the clothes you wore yesterday might not have been skin tight but they fit you well, which gave me a clear view of your figure.” he explained calmly and took another sip.  She blushed brighter, somehow it was even weirder that he had just Known her size by looking at her… and that he had looked at her so closely yesterday he noticed her figure… damn it…

“S-so you just have women's clothes laying around?” she asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed fight for the sarcastic barb, he quirked a brow.

“Of course not, It’s early but the boutique owner if a friend and was more then happy for me to pop in and grab what I needed for you until I could collect your belongings.  Incidentally, I called your… grocery store. As I hate to see waste the food will be delivered here. It solves the problem of worrying about any allergies or pickyness you may have” she said idally.

“Wait a second… rewind… Boutique?  H-how much was all this?” she asked voice quavering, she really wasn’t in the Boutique income bracket.  That was confirmed when he effortlessly rattled off the prices for skirt top and underpants. All said the outfit cost more then selling a painting a day for a week oh god…

“W-well I uh.. I mean it-s… g-great and all b-but I mean I I will p-pay you back but I’ll need.. Um… I mean…” she choked the stress was making her temples throb he seemed to notice as he stood walking over.  She didn’t realise it until a hand touched her head

“You don’t need to pay me back, consider this a gift of apology, I should have been more forthcoming with you last night, had I explained the situation better… or… at all, then a lot of your grief could have been avoided.” he said calmly, he was so cool so untouchable even willing to admit his own mis-

She had looked up but her thoughts were cut off when she noticed the faintest ting of color on the cheekbones… h-he was… embarrassed?  She smiled letting out a sigh before looking up properly

“Then I guess all I can say is thank you very much.” she said warmly,  normally she would have denied such an expensive ‘gift’ and apology but his complicated expression had her thinking that it might make him feel better if she accepted it.

“I have to admit though I don’t wear black often unless I meet with a client, I tend to favor jeans and color when I’m just sitting.  What's great is this will make a perfect business outfit. Which is good because right now I really only have that blouse and the slacks.” she said laughing.  Seeing her intent Gaster smiled and turned walking back to the chair by the desk as she pulled the tray to her and began to eat

“Well if that's the case I am relieved they will be functional as well.” he said easily, it was some sort of silent tactic agreement that neither of them mentioned the underpants….

“What are you reading?” she asked between bites of cereal, he shrugged turning the paper towards her but with out her glasses she couldn’t see.

“Just an article on Integration of monster assistance in schools.” he said noticing how she was squinting.  She nodded it seemed like the sort of thing he would read. Keeping abreast of progress for his people. It was kinda cool that he was interested in that sort of thing.  He clearly took his position very seriously. One of the phantom hands came into her line of site holding…

“Oh! Thank you.” she said taking the glasses from the hand and sliding them on chuckling she’d left them on the counter in the bathroom.

“I forget them more often than not.” she said wondering if the hands where sentient or just an extension of him.  What would it be like to have extra hands?

“I’m curious about your eyes actually how bad are they?  You didn’t seem bothered not having them while you were sketching yesterday.” he commented, she shrugged

“I’m near-sighted I can see things close to me but not away from me.  Though one of the reasons I had them off yesterday was comfort.” she told him he frowned confused so she explained, “I can get really scared meeting new people, Like, kind of want to puke scared. Especially if I’m having what I call a ‘bad brain day’, so I take my glasses off,  everything gets blurry so I can’t see anything that might upset me or be misunderstood. The way someone is looking at me, that sort of thing. I also need to focus harder so the anxiety can’t surface. Well… most of the time.” she amended before sighing the spoon settling in the empty bowl

“On really bad days…” she murmured before seeming to come back o herself and looked up smiling

“S-so it’s kind of a self help thing.” she said chuckling He frowned clearly not pleased she’d stopped herself but didn’t press as there was another question on his mind

“I was under the impression Human had developed medicines for what they call ‘mental illness.’ Why do you not use it?” he asked out of genuine curiosity that was an easy question to answer

“Because I don’t want to lose myself.” she said frankly as she moved the tray back to the small table

“The problem with taking a medication that messes with your brain is that things change, I lose myself in it.  I lose the pictures in my head, I lose the things I see on good days. Yes there are times when what I see is so scary I just want to cry but I accept those times because I also want that beauty, I want to keep seeing and painting, and showing others just how beautiful the world is.” she said earnestly her eagerness so plain on her face he couldn’t help smiling.

“I can’t say I fully understand but that seems reasonable.  Sometimes to get and do what you want you have to experience bad things.” he mumbled,  she wondered if he was talking about that dark trauma.

“Y-yeah I-I guess….” she murmured softly her hands clasped in her lap rubbing her thumbs together,  she studied the chipped nail polish without really seeing it. It was a little unnerving that he understood that better then any psychologist she had seen in her life.

“So, you use your poor eyesight, and you refuse medication that could make your life easier… you’re very strange human.” he said staring at her, she sighed rubbing her forehead

“Look if I’m going to stay here you might as well just use my name, if you keep calling me human I’ll start to think your racist or something.” she said lightly he chuckled and agreed murmuring her name thoughtfully before folding his newspaper and standing carrying over his mug and setting them both on the tray

“Since your done I’ll take these.  In about half an hour my housekeeper will be arriving, She cleans the house while the boys are in school.  I have some work to attend to but I can make a quick trip to your home and grab something for you to entertain yourself if you wish?” he offered, she nodded

“My painting stuff, I might as well do work while I’m here.” she said her fingers where already itching

“No rest?” he asked curiously she laughed shaking her head

“To much to see and paint.” she said lightly. It was nice, for this moment without pressure, in the calm stillness of mid morning she felt so relaxed. Even happy, If it weren't for circumstance she’d have been even happier to be in Gasters company, he was intelligent but he didn’t lord it the way she thought he might.

“I’ll see what I can do, where is it?” he asked,  She explained how everything was by the window in the main room.

“Actually hmm.. No never mind.” she said he frowned staring at her, the look was unnerving and she sighed

“I-if it’s not too much to carry I mean.. I uh.. Well… in my bedroom, there's a pillow, with a red pillowcase with little flowers on it...c-could you grab that to?” she asked softly.  He blinked surprised glancing at the pillows on the bed

“I-I’d just really appreciate it if you brought it!” she exclaimed blushing brightly as she shifted obviously embarrassed maybe a little uncomfortable making the request, perhaps because it meant he had to enter her bedroom?  He sighed

“I doubt a pillow will be difficult to carry.” he said calmly and with that left the room her soft thank you following after him.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

He stood in the centre of the room horrified.  H-he’d never seen anything like it! His office at the lab was bigger than this! How could anyone live like this?

The paint on the walls was sun bleached, he could see squares where things used to hang the paint darker having been shielded. Canvases where propped up all over, different images from the beautifully lackadaisical to the smooth elegance like that of a dancer.  Colors were prevalent, there were glimpses of the underground in the images, Soul dived images? He couldn’t be sure. Despite himself he started browsing through the works, it was interesting to see.

He found her tools easily enough, the easal had splatters of paint as did the stool, he carefully packed it all together onto the drop cloth adding canvases pausing as he looked at a old scarred wooden box.  The warm golden wood the little lock, he opened it carefully Most of the paint had been replaced over the years, the pencils where to new for the kit and only one of the brushes looked like it belonged to the case but, he knew this was the one she had spoken of the night before.

All these years and she had kept it, treasuring it, he was sure, just as much as the day she had gotten it.  He was, a little surprised, it was such a cheap thing really he’d seen dozens of the type outside craft stores and in children's toy stores when the boys dragged him in.   But she’d kept this, cared for this, even after the old metal latch had broken, even with the gouges in the wood… He couldn’t really understand it, but he set it with everything else. Once her art tools where all together on the drop cloth (Much easier to transport) he stood and went to the small bedroom,  he was surprised by how many blankets she had, at a quick glance there where at least Seven possibly eight, who on earth needed that many blankets? He shook his head spotting the red pillow. Exactly as described, the fabric was faded with years and the flowers could only be called embroidery in the loosest terms,  threads where loose or frayed with time, some were knotted awkwardly and the petals where all the wrong shapes, it was a mess like it had been made by a child, he snorted shaking his head.

No he was positive even his children could have done better. Regardless he took the pillow and slipped into the main room setting it with her tools, then paused to consider, maybe he should grab her some cloths as well… he’s seen a chest of drawers but there was also the closet.  He opened it without hesitation, if she’d wanted him to stay out she would have said so, but she hadn’t mentioned anything.  There where more canvases in here, that surprised him, she seemed to keep them all out to be seen.  And even odder still they all where stacked and piled against the wall, back to the door so the images couldn’t be seen.  Hmm, now this was interesting, he was curious about them he pulled the string firmly letting the light click on before crouching in the small space and reaching to pull the top most painting forward turning it.

He almost dropped it.

Staring at the black image he felt his gut churn h-how…

What wasn’t black was red or white, hot eyes that almost seemed to glow with death and threat boney talons that reached out to grab and tear, the sheer feeling of twisting terror was unmistakable,  the black wasn’t solid either as he studied the image he could see it was in faint varying shade with touches of red or purple, merging and pulsing together, an unformed ichor.

He set it aside and looked to the next A red body, undefined limbs torn off by multiple black hands reaching out from a singular void against the white.

A small white figure standing deep red slashed across it a red figure trailing drops of red across golden windows

Two small bloody hands crushing a heart… no, a soul…

Each image was horrifying, and they kept going destruction, death madness pain, so much pain… how, so many of these images, h-he recognized them… t-these things hiw other had seen,  these other times, other worlds. Untouched by him… this him… How was it possible for her to see these things? He wanted to leave, to get her out of his house and forget this whole thing, for so long he had struggled against those things, lost to time as he fought his way out of a void that had threatened to swallow and destroy his SOUL.

He shoved down the last canvas harder then he intended the wood supporting it splintering under his hands, he stared at the frame a moment before picking it up again. Forgetting why he had even entered the closet he stood quickly and stepped out, slamming the door behind him and strode over to her art supplies drawing up each corner of the cloth they sat on his spare hands gathering the four together he rested his hand on top of that and with a rush of energy he and the collection popped into the guest room.

“W-what?! H-how did you?... ah… uh… Christ this is getting to weird!” She declared having come rushing in from the bathroom having heard the sound staring at him and her things but something is his expression stopped her 

“Gaster?” she asked noticing the canvas in his hand

“U-um.. t-the frame looks like it broke… It’s ok their kind of cheap so the woods not the best and…” she stopped as he turned to front to her she flinched back paling significantly

“What is this?” he demanded

“W-why did….”

“What is this?” he demanded again cutting her off stepping forward as she took a step back no, no no, locked away shut away safe she was safe she had to be

“Stop it, I don’t want to see it again.” she breathed her chest felt tight she’d gotten it out once she didn’t want it in again

“Where did you see this, how do you know about it?!” he demanded striding forward grabbing one wrist with his free hand as she shoved the  painting at her forcing her to look, it was the first one he had looked at, the melting look of the eldritch horror so agonizing. She made a weak noise tears welling whimpering as his grip got tighter on her wrist

“TELL ME!  I’ve never seen you never met you so how could you know about this?!” he shouted making her flinch and cry

“I-I don’t… I-I…” she coughed struggling for words gasping feeling her bones shifting in her wrist it hurt!

“Please, you’re hurting me please stop…” she whimpered weakly wiggling to try and escape his grasp,  why was he acting this way, it was just one of her ‘bad’ paintings, they had been in her closet what had he even been doing in there… they'd actually had a decent conversation…

“Do you just stalk monsters and dive?  Is that what this is? How else could you have seen this know about this?!”  his voice had changed slightly the tone deeper strange and all the more terrifying, his eyes glowed a faint red and she cried harder terrified

“I don’t know It was a nightmare! All of them,,, Nightmares!  If I don’t paint them I keep having them!” she cried out weakly gasping as he released her falling to the floor she cradled her arm to her chest shaking violently

“You expect me to believe you dreamed this? That you saw exactly this in a dream?” he said his voice heavy with disgust and contempt. He tossed the damaged canvas to the floor with a sneer

“You humans are all such terrible liars.” he muttered turning from her and striding to the door letting it slam closed behind him, in his rage he couldn’t hear her whimpering sobs or the weak rasping apologies she made as she curled up on the floor horrifying images of clawed hands coming for her flooding her head refusing to let her escape.

Around her, the room melted, blood beginning to drip down the walls as sounds picked up the faintest skittering of insect legs as they scuttled around her.  She could see them millions of little bugs all over swarming all over the walls, the floor, her.

She closed her eyes covered her ears despite the pain in her wrist she whispered crying harder desperately trying to make the images leave her alone.  Hissing voices swore at her, she knew they were right, he was right human worthless, liar oh god… she must have been lying, how else could she have known? Why else would she have dreamed it.  Obviously this was her fault this was her mistake, just like everything else…

Just like it always had been right from the very very beginning.

 

\------------------------------

 

Slamming the door to his office Gaster stalked the length of it several times.  It had been years since he’d felt such a rage, his fingers flexed and curled he could still feel her small bones shifting in his hand, her weak cry of pain… nnnggg…

NO!

She’d lied to him, it was the only explanation how else?  How else was it possible for some little human to have seen those things!  He stopped bracing his hands on his desk panting slightly, along with the rage was a real fear.  Of all the things he had ever seen that single painting had brought him more terror then he had felt since his escape…

How could she possibly see those things, She had to have dived into him at some other time.  But even as he considered it he doubted. She didn’t really understand her ability, He had so easily felt her when she’d done his ‘reading’ it wasn’t a clumsy attempt to pretend she didn’t know, she was simply a human with a power she barely grasped.

He frowned leaning his hip on the desk, she said she’d dreamed it… Dream diving?  Not impossible, without the skills or the education it was entirely possible that she accidently dove when she slept.  But again he had never felt her presence before yesterday. So how else could she have.

The answer hit him hard,  He wasn’t the only one who had seen and experienced those things… Was this some sick joke? Maybe it wanted a portrait? He almost scoffed, but frankly the things megalomania and vanity made it an entirely possible answer.  But then why show her the other things? Why show her the dead ends? The genocide?

She’d been terrified to see it again, he didn’t blame her,  He hated to see it, he had been with it for so much longer… She’d cried so hard at…

He turned towards the door but it opened, the neat little human housekeeper stood looking worried

“I’m sorry to bother you sir I heard an odd noise in one of the guest bedrooms.” she said he nodded lifting a hand

“I’ve had an unexpected guest, don’t worry the room was in good order.” he assured she shifted Looking concerned

“Thank you sir, but I’m concerned, it sounded like your guest was being quiet ill.  It sounded like crying and begging and perhaps… vomiting?” she said looking deeply concerned but uncertain what to do about it Gaster frowned, He had worried about that the night before when she had cried so hard he sighed striding from the room

“Thank you for informing me I’ll go in a check on her, bring some paper towels.” he said briskly. The woman nodded hurrying off to collect the cleaning supplies as he made his way up to the second floor.  Maybe he was a little concerned. Now he’d had time to think it over and consider that beings involvement…

He opened the door and was immediately assailed by the acrid smell of vomit,  she was in the same place mostly where she had crumpled before but she moved away from the puddle where she’d been sick,  more alarming was the way she shook and wept. Her hands where tighte fists balled in her hair her face horrifically pale eyes wide but unseeing as she mumbled pathetically for help her voice strained.

He moved quickly rushing forward, damn it this was excessive even for fear what the hell was going on?  He gently scooped her into his arms she flinched crying out when he knocked her arm the wrist he had grabbed was black with bruising.  Had he done that? He remembered grabbing her but… had it been that hard?

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry……” she mumbled repeatedly closing her eyes tightly as he pulled her close to his chest muttering soothing words and rocking gently, he’d never seen anything like this.  When the housekeeper came Gaster glanced up then nodded to the sick, the woman made a noise of sympathy and pulling a few paper towels free of the roll handed them to him

“Clean up her face, it’ll help.” she advised softly, Gaster nodded pulling back just enough to gently clean her face she shuddered moaning weakly she was still breathing to hard and to fast, she was going to hyperventilate at this rate.  He kept rocking hand rubbing up and down her back as she broke into more sobs her whole body shaking with the violence of it.

“You’ve got to stop, you’ll make yourself sick again…” he said weakly unsure why but seeing her like this… it was upsetting.  He’d never … he…

“I-it won’t stop…” she breathed out cutting off his hopeless thoughts as he looked down  she moved burying her face in his chest

“Oh god… I’m sorry. I am, I’m so sorry please make it stop…” she begged weakly gripping his coat front she was clearly distressed and seemed to think he could fix it.

“Stop what?  What needs to stop?” he asked gently his grip shifting holding her more securely as she burrowed into his hold

“The blood… The bugs… I can’t… please… So much, they’re right you’re right, I’m a liar, I’m horrible, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I’m sorry.” she repeated over and over her sobs slowing until he felt her breathing even her grasp on him going lax,  she’ fallen asleep again. He glanced around, blood? Bugs? Then he remembered what she had told him before, she saw good things… and bad.

She’d had some sort of mental attack, which had caused those bad things to come out, unconsciously he pulled her closer.  Was this his fault? Had he triggered this by lashing out at her? It made him sick to think about the possibility, he would never wish that kind of hopeless fear on anyone.  After a moment he stood carrying her to the bed he laid her down and covered her, moving towards the art supplies that had gone untouched he pulled back the cloth and grabbed the red pillow she had asked for, returning to her side she had shifted rolling and curling up hugging herself tightly.  Worried, he gently moved her arm, trying not to let her whimpering bother him as he gently placed the pillow in her grasp. In her sleep she latched onto it snuggling close and taking a deep breath. Somehow she must have recognized it because she relaxed fractionally and slept on, he studied the black bruising on her wrist and frowned he’d have to wrap it... humans where so fragile...

She was so fragile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one was a little intense to write, But It's important for Gaster to know just what actually happens to her. Our Character is a pretty strong person but she's got some major issues. I almost wondered if I should have staged this later in the story but I thought it made more sense for him to get upset about her Paintings now before he's gotten to know her then later when she's proven herself to him and they've built an actual relationship.
> 
> The episode she has is not the worst it can get for her but it is probably the worst one we'll see in story for a while. I've added appropriate tags to warn about the attack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the housekeeper who holds a surprising grip on Gaster, while Gaster tries to understand her a little more and regrets his actions.

**Chapter Six**

 

The pale glow of his healing magic faded, He had done the best he could but the human body was so stubborn about magic, it was probably her ability that had allowed her body to accept as much of his healing as it had.  He held his hand out silently as the elastic bandage was passed over, lifting her arm he gently began wrapping it. Frankly, it felt strange, the material, The act. He’d never done this sort of thing before, Whenever the boys had been hurt he had just used his magic to heal them, the fact he hadn’t even had a first aid kits had been a startling revelation.

The housekeeper, Franny had bustled out offering to buy what was needed while Gaster stayed with his guest murmuring soothingly when she stirred or mumbled with distress.  The guilt weighed heavily on him, Unlike his counterpart he didn’t ‘hate’ humans… frankly he hadn’t thought of them enough to hate them, they simply, where. Physically stronger but magically weaker.  Incapable of what their ancestors had excelled at, maybe in a way he had thought himself above them, not just as a monster but his genius intellect. Very few humans had ever approached his standard.

What Franny hadn’t been able to clean out of the carpet he had managed to vanish with magic.  The windows were open allowing the cooling breeze to remove the lingering smell, he wanted no reminders for her when she woke.  He knew he hated to ever feel weak or vulnerable, even worse if someone saw it, which was why he took great pains to never allow it…  She might feel reassured with such an embarrassing thing gone…

“Oh sir not like that.” Franny chided her voice breaking through his thoughts. She moved gently but firmly nudging him out of the way and unwrapping the bandage

“You can’t just wrap it around one area, it needs to support the injury,  loop it around the thumb like this, it will help secure the end of the bandage and provide better support for the wrist.” she explained as she moved her shorter human fingers working deftly with the material.  While he hated to admit it, her bandage looked right, it went up the wrist and a little down the arm, it was certainly more secure

“Won’t it be to tight?” he asked concerned as she slid the little metal hooks into place anchoring the end of the strap.

“Not if your careful. It needs to be tight enough to provide the support.” she explained lightly gently setting the arm down and sighing

“I suppose with all that magic You’ve never had to do this Well, no worries, but if you’re going to stay here make sure she takes one of these when she wakes up, it’ll dull any lingering pain.  If her stomach hurts have her chew one of these. It’s an antacid and should help if it’s still troubling her.” she explained briskly, showing him first a strip of pills with foil and then a small bottle holding chalky colored tablets.

“I’ll get to my own work sir but before I do is there anything I can bring you?” she asked, Gaster frowned thoughtfully, then stood

“Can you stay here a moment while I collect my work?” he asked pausing at her look  “Please.” he tacked on wondering why he allowed a human to act that way towards him.

“Of course dear.” Franny said calmly pulling over the desk chair and sitting as Gaster left the room.  The thing about Franny was… well he wasn’t sure. Maybe something about her brought a feeling of nostalgia, her cool head, her no nonsense attitude, She had a firm but gentle hand… like a grandmother…  Well not like, she was a grandmother.

The boys adored her, she was incredibly patient with them but also firm, she didn’t let them run wild which with the work he did was an invaluable trait, but she also took him in hand if he was unpleasant, she simply didn’t tolerate poor behaviour.  He had no doubt had she arrived for work earlier and seen how he had treated the painter she’d have what was the term? ‘Boxed his ears’

Stepping into the office he gathered the documents and files on his desk as well as a large blueprint.  He didn’t have to work in his study, a lot of this was reviewing reports, considering lab proposals, reviewing Dr. Alphys’ recent paper before publication.  All very mundane really and easily done in any room. He grabbed a couple pens making sure to grab a red one for correcting any issues with his colleagues paper before heading back to the guest room.  He paused at the door, Franny was humming softly one hand resting on the humans head gently stroking her hair. The girls eyes were open and misty with tears but she seemed to stay relaxed.

“Hmm?  Oh, welcome back sir.” Franny said keeping her light touch in the others hair while misty eyes shifted to look at him.  She blushed and buried her face in the red pillow shivering

“Now now don’t be that way, I know he looks intimidating but he’s not so bad.” Franny said lightly, causing the girls head to come up quickly staring at the housekeeper incredulously Gaster coughed

“Franny if you please… My reputation relies on people believing I am a real monster, not just physically.” he said but there was color on his cheekbones and the softest chuckle escaped the girl on the bed.  She shifted sitting up and looking around

“I-I was on the floor wasn’t I?” she asked weakly  looking at her wrist then shuddering and looking away quickly

“You where dear, but that's no place for a sick young woman, Dr. Gaster put you to bed while I cleaned everything up.  You needn't worry.” Franny said gently moving to stand

“A-ah c-cleaned up?  D-did I… Oh god I-I’m s-” she was stopped by a hand over her mouth

“Now! Don’t you be apologizing for a little sick,  the way you where crying I’m surprised you weren’t worse.  What I want you to do if you’re really sorry is rest and make sure you get better.” Franny said firmly then sighed

“For the record there are no bugs or bloody walls in this house, I’d never allow it!” she said proudly,Gaster was about to reprimand her for being cruel mentioning those things she had been so scared of But… but she laughed nodding

“Y-yes I’ll try to remember that,  U-uh… thank you miss…”

“Call me Franny, everyone does,  Now I believe the Doctors going to be doing some work in here to keep an eye on you, but in an hour I’m going to bring you up some warm broth, it’ll be good for your throat and easy on your tummy.” she said easily before heading for the door pausing she turned

“If you start hurting again tell Gaster and he’ll give you another painkiller.” she said holding the strip out the Gaster she paused and gave him an odd look

“You hang onto these, she can have one every two hours, no more.” she instructed, Gaster wasn’t sure why, if the girl was awake now she could get her own medicine but something in Frannys eyes had him nodding as she moved to the chair.

“I…”  he paused Franny had stopped at the door and was watching him making him blush more

“I want to apologize… again…. For my… reaction and behaviour.” he said quickly, it was so humiliating that an old human woman could make him squirm like a child!

“Y-you…” he shook his head before she could tell him he didn’t have to he knew she was going to the way she had so frantically apologize to him.

“No, I do… my behaviour was inexcusable… all I can say is that seeing… that painting, was very shocking for me… that and the others, many of them are of things I had to watch happen or experienced myself.  Seeing them again even in painted form, was… frightening.” he admitted with a heavy breath Slowly she nodded, neither noticed Franny smile and leave.

“I-I know… Thats why I keep them in that closet hidden away so I don’t have to see them… I hate them but… it was the only way to get them out of my head.” she said softly resting a hand over her wrapped wrist.

“Can I ask… why you don’t destroy them?” Gaster ventured curiously she gave a hollow laugh

“So they don’t come back.” she said weakly jerking a shoulder “It probably sounds stupid but… the thing is… even before the barrier broke I saw these things in my dreams.  So, My mom suggested I pain them, trap them in the canvas then they were out of my head. So I tried it and it worked. The nightmares would always stop as soon as I painted them, I felt like I had found a super power, but it also made me scared, what would happen if The paintings got ruined? What if I did destroy them and those bad thing got free? Got back in my head?  So, I buried them.” she mumbled weakly

“As I got older I just couldn’t break that mindset,  I know now it was probably some psychosomatic thing, by painting it I was purging the trauma and not really trapping evil in paint but, I just can’t shake the belief that if I destroy the paintings, those things will come back.” she said softly.  Gaster sighed reaching out to pet her head similar to how he did with Sans or Papyrus when they were upset.

“It’s not stupid… it’s a very good way of dealing with something you must have felt hopeless against. Your mother strikes me as a very intelligent woman.” he said Making her smile

“She really was, She always wished she’d finished high school but I think she was the smartest mom ever.” she said laughing before sighing She fell silent and Gaster surprised himself by fidgeting… he never fidgeted he wasn’t that kind of person to get nervous of silence!

“Hows your wrist?” he asked quickly, she looked at him surprised before smiling

“O-oh it’s feeling a lot better… um, it aches a bit but Miss… uh… Franny said the pain killer would kick in in a little while.” she said trying to reassure him which only served to make him feel worse. Damn it after what he had done why wasn’t she acting like before all mad sarcasm and swearing?

“I… I am struggling to understand you!” he said annoyed and confused She looked at him curiously clearly needing and explanation he huffed out a breath

“Before, last night and this morning, you were angry, you fought you swore you kicked, I’m sure if you’d thought about it you would have bit me to get away.  But now, after what I did… how I behaved, you’re… you're trying to comfort me it feels and I don’t understand why.” he said looking up to glare at her not liking what he didn’t understand.

“O-oh well… hmm…” she frowned thoughtfully before shrugging “I guess, because you weren’t so mad at yourself before.” she said finally making him stare at her incredulously.

“Well, see… keeping me here and not telling me what was going on, it was annoying but that was more you didn’t seem to know how to handle the situation, the way you explained it, afterwards, you got kind of forced into it and were probably grasping at straws for what to do.” she explained

“But when you got mad… that was, real.  You were mad and scared, but even with all of that, you came to take care of me. And you obviously feel pretty Crappy about what you did because you don’t want me to be nice to you.” she said and smiled

“I mean if you do it again then I’ll be mad, I’ll hit and fight back so hard you won’t know what happened but, I think everyone gets one… so I’ll forgive you this time, if you promise to try and approach me calmly if you have questions.” she said leaning back she moved hugging the red pillow close to her chest and nuzzling it

“Thank you for bringing this… you gave it to me while I was asleep didn’t you?” she asked looking at him, he nodded

“My mom made it… not the pillow, but the case.  Their supposed to be wild roses, my favorite flower.  There was the wild rose bush that grew all over the side of the trailer we lived in, and in the spring they would bloom right outside my window and it smelled so wonderful.” she said fingers toying with a loose thread

“She wasn’t very good at sewing, but she worked so hard on it and it was just for me.  There weren't a lot of things I wanted to keep after she died, but I had to keep this.” she said softly fingers passing over the thin old fabric.

“How did she die?” Gaster asked, finding he wanted to know more, not just about the artist but also the woman who had raised her, maybe that would shed some light on why she was the way she was….

“She got sick.”  She said shrugging and glancing around uncomfortably before looking at him “I don’t… I can’t really remember very well, it was about ten years ago, she just collapsed one day, we thought she was overworked, so she took a couple days off work… she died before she went back.” she said softly she was rubbing her thumbs together again the skin going red quickly from the force as she stared at them.

“It was my fault she died…” she said softly hands clenching tighter shaking “I should have called a hospital, she said she didn’t need one but she was always like that saying she was ok… I shouldn’t have listened I-Ah!”  she was pulled from her thought as a bony hand settled over hers she looked up at him surprised

“You can’t think that.” he said calmly she blushed

“W-what?... I-I said… did I say that out loud?” she asked embarrassed going redder when Gaster nodded

“I didn’t realize… I-I didn’t mean to Guess I’ve been alone a little to long if I don’t even notice when I’m talking compared to thinking….” she said laughing a little but a gentle squeeze of fingers made it clear Gaster wasn’t about to let her change the subject.

“You can’t blame yourself for her passing,  are you a doctor?” he asked she blinked

“What?  No.” she said confused  he leaned back nodding

“Do you have any medical training?  Are you an RN? Perhaps you work in triage?” he continued,  her brows furrowed

“No, Y-you know that why are yo-”

“That how is her falling ill your fault?” he asked simply,  she stared at him a moment, mute, how could didn’t he just?

“B-because I should have called for a doctor, if I had.”

“If you had she would likely still have died.” he said bluntly, he almost regretted it seeing her flinch but he plowed on “She took ill and only a couple days later passed?  Whatever was wrong must have been very server, even calling a doctor there likely would have been nothing to be done.” he explained keeping his hand on hers. The fingers had stopped moving and she was watching him maybe trembling but he couldn’t be sure it was so faint…

“B-but…”

“But what?  I may not be completely literate in human Maladies yet but I am well aware that despite your physical strength the human body has the oddest weaknesses, you can fall down stairs with nary a bruise but slip off a curb and break and ankle.” he said He couldn’t change what he had done, he had hurt her but, maybe he could make her feel a little better about something else.

“W-well y-yes that’s true i-it’s a bit of a joke I… but… I mean…” she floundered helplessly she’d done this before hadn’t she? Blamed herself?  Yes the night before after the dive, when she’d come to she was quick to take much of the blame. Ready to be accused.

“You blame yourself for a lot of things don’t you?” he said abruptly cutting off her babble.

“Huh?  W-well I guess, maybe, I kind of flip flop between not caring about anyone, and apologizing because it’s raining or the wind is to strong.” she admitted sheepishly he nodded

“It’s not healthy, but one of my colleagues is like that,  there are moments when she brims with absolute confidence, and others when her feelings of self worth are so low that I used to think she might do something rash.” he admitted letting out a sigh

“To echo your words last night, I’m not a psychiatrist… but, I do know that there are somethings you cannot blames yourself for… the weather is one but, not even having been there, I can say with absolute certainty what happened to your mother was not your fault.” he said firmly pulling his hand away only for her to grab it and hold on he paused looking her in eye

“D-do you… really think that?” she asked softly watching his face seeking anything any hint that he was lying, it was almost desperate he sighed and smiled gently

“I don’t think.  I know, You can trust my judgement on this besides, I am a genius after all.” he said trying to lighten the mood a little slipping his hand from hers and walking towards the collection of art supplies

“I’ll be doing some of my paperwork in here to keep an eye on you, if I left you on your own Franny would make me miserable, so you stay in bed like a good girl and I'll keep her from giving you one of her ‘health drinks’.” he offered plucking up a sketchbook and returning to her side,  gathering the supplies she’d used the night before and bringing them to her as well so she could remain entertained.

“She’s very kind, uh thanks.” she said taking the pencil bag and flipping the sketchbook open to one of Papyrus’ sketches from the night before. Thankfully it hadn’t been her dominant wrist Gaster had hurt so she was still able to draw.

“She’s worked for me since we came above ground, oddly enough, her ancestors used to work for mine before the war…” he said frowning thoughtfully, she smiled interested but he settled flipping open a folder, apparently wanting to get on with his work.  She hunched her shoulders and looked down at the page a moment before looking at her wrist… he had hurt her but… she just… she just couldn’t help forgiving him… just this once.

They sat in companionable silence the faint scratching of her pencil on paper or his mumbling as he changed wording on one document or another the only sounds to break the peace.  Eventually though she got annoyed with the quiet. Unlike painting she didn’t sink as deep while sketching and needed something to fill the unfocused parts of her mind to keep any bad thoughts at bay,  she was reaching for her bag when she realised she still didn’t know where her cell phone was.

She’d been planning to just pull up one of her playlists on youtube but obviously she couldn’t, and she didn’t want to bother Gaster, he was working and it was obviously way more important, so she settled and began to draw, huffing as she stared at the page… no, this wasn’t right, even as the shapes became more defined under her hand she knew this wasn’t Papyrus.

So she flipped to the next sketch, skipping it entirely, no…  she was sure she struck gold on the fourth sketch her mind flowing with images what she had seen and experienced when she’d gone into him while she’d made this original loose sketch, She stalled again, insidious little whispers slipping in she huffed out a breath and took off her glasses pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What’s wrong?”  At Gasters question she looked up blushing faintly then shook her head

“N-no nothing Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt...” she said quickly, he sighed “You must not have noticed the annoyed noises you’ve been making for the last five minutes then?” he said arching a brow only making her blush more, had she?  She wasn’t sure had it been that long

“I suppose it’s an effect of living alone, so you may as well tell me what frustrating you, I’m not going to get anything done until you settle, if I tried Franny would make a fuss.” he said with a sidelong glance at the door as if expecting the Woman to be lurking and watching

“W-well.. I… hrmm.  Ok I guess, it’s just that.  When I do this kind of work, sketching and looser work I… I don’t get sucked in the way I do painting, so, parts of my mind wander and… things slip in… I use music to block out any intrusive mean thoughts.” she said squirming under his study

“You want music?” He asked clearly not expecting her answer, she blushed and nodded

“I was going to just put it quietly on my phone then I remembered my phone is gone…” she shot him a look “I don't imagine you have anything to do with that do you?” she asked, he looked at her a moment before chuckling

“Maybe… when I’m sure you won’t call the police Maybe I’ll give it back.” he teased as he stood, she chuckled assuming he was going to get it but he walked past the door to one of the ornat cabinets  had he left it in here? As he opened the doors she realised that wasn’t his plan at all.

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed amazed by the fancy state of the art stereo system built into the cabinet.  He grinned castin her a glance

“Just because the room has a certain look doesn’t mean I would ignore modern amenities.” he said pressing a few buttons before pausing

“What would you like to listen to?” he asked she frowned thoughtfully, her taste for music was all over the place but she was going to be working so

“It doesn’t matter I just need something to fill those last few bits of my mind.” she said with a smile, he nodded pressed a couple more buttons and so weeping Violin drifted from the speakers so clearly it was if the player was in the room with them

“Wow… it’s so clear.” she said closing her eyes and for a moment letting herself drift with the music it was so nice.

“Yes, well access to better equipment is one of the perks of the surface.” he said lightly as he went back to the desk to sit and get back to work.  After a moment she opened her eyes and began to sketch again, just as usual now the music was on she found the work coming easier, no distracting thoughts no dark, just the work, the image that flowed from her pencil.  She shifted studying the sketch turning the book.

 

\-------------------------

 

Gaster had stopped working to watch her, every so often she’d hum a few bars to one of the songs. She moved a lot.  While she had started off in a sitting position on her bed propped up by pillows knees up as a sort of ‘table’ for the sketch book, as she drew and immersed herself in the drawing her body twisted she craned her neck as if she could see different angles on the flat sheet.  She moved to lay on her side head propped up with one arm, them moved to her stomach, then sat up legs crossed hunched over, then rolled on her stomach again but now she was long ways across the bed knees bent so her feet where in the air ankles crossed facing the door.

“He’s so vivid, so many colors…” she mumbled almost automatically as she scrambled up startling him she moved to her tool and grabbing the wooden box before hopping back on the bed the hinges squeak slightly as she opened it and took out tubes of paint without pause she unscrewed caps and began smearing the tiniest bit of color on her finger swiping it across the page smiling as she did

“No… no, here this… mix… more green,  there yes like a peacock… hmm so much purple… a royal color, strong, he’d young but he has dignity, he’ll grow into a good man I think… mm what's this?  Undefined warm so warm…” she mumbled the abstract and the concise. He knew she was talking about Papyrus but had to admit her babble about colors and feelings was beyond him.

As promised a few hours later Franny entered bearing a tray with a bowl of stew, Gaster was watching the human artist as she stared at the sketchbook page her thumb smearing the paint carefully as she ran her other hand through her hair leaving a streak of hot bright blue.

“My goodness!”  Gaster shushed her quickly waving a hand, but The work didn’t stop,  she was so deep in the zone as it where she hadn’t even noticed the housekeeper enter,  she shifted grabbing another color, orange again, and rubbed letting the paint mix and flow, by now he’d have expected a brown mes but no, she only blended a little just enough to bring to life more colors.  Franny stood confused but unmoving for a few more moments, he was certain she’d crack but before the housekeeper could complain the human leaned back rubbing at her eyes, her glasses had been removed ages ago as sat forgotten on the mattress.  More paint smeared her face. She looked so pleased though so accomplished, she took a breath looking up startled to find herself being watched by the two, she blushed

“W-what?” she asked shrinking back a bit not liking the scrutiny,  Franny sighed walking over and setting the tray down she glanced at the page pausing as she saw the whirl of movement and color

“Well, so this is what they meant… let me guess Master Papyrus?” she asked smiling at the nod

“Hmm it suits him all those colors, and you’ll put them on canvas?” she asked another nod then she spoke to explain

“Maybe not exactly like this, but he’s in here.  He’s full of potential he’s not defined the world is still so exciting to him, there's so much good and her overflows with color and a deep deep need to see and experience it all.  He loves very openly very freely, he’s happy and even his saddest times glow with joy and a desire to help people smile…” She xplained While Franny nodded in agreement

“That's very true, I’ll be interested to see what you come up For Master Sans but for now you need to clean up before you eat, your covered in paint.” she said briskly clearing off the bed of the art tools and the box.  Unable to argue with the brisk older woman she slid off the bed and headed to the bathroom washing her hands and face.. And hair? She blushed seeing the bright blue

“Ugg not again…” she mumbled leaning over the sink and rubbing her hair with her fingers until the water no longer ran blue eyes closed against the water she groped for a towel.  She took one as it was offered and toweled off her face before straightening quickly as she realised someone was standing beside her.

“I didn’t know if you’d need help.” Gaster said easily.  She blushed shaking her head he was kind of close. It was probably an intimidation tactic, done so often he didn’t even notice it now… but she noticed… Oh boy did she notice.  She swallowed thickly

“U-uh.. C-can you let Miss Franny know I’ll be out in a second?” she asked, Gaster quirked an eyebrow and nodded stepping from the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  He shouldn’t be so surprised she was nervous around him, he had hurt her…. He resolved to do better, He had to remember circumstances meant she was a guest in his home… and so far he’d been a poor host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franny Yeay!
> 
> So I adore her, she's an almost 50 year old woman with the strength and attitude to back it up, she might be a maid but she will not tolerate your shit Gaster!
> 
> Why does he put up with her? Because he is actually rather fond of her, she has become such a part of the family and she's very very good with the boys which he appreciates.
> 
> For clarification she has no romantic interest in Gaster, he's her big silly skeleton child.
> 
> She's happily married with three of her own children two of which have their own kids, she's well used to dealing with children, even big genius petulant ones. lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd emotions are considered as The boy warm up to the house guest. Gaster is called to meet the King to discuss her.

**Chapter 7**

 

It took her a moment to settle her system, that had been weird…  Just so she didn’t give the two any vibes that she was avoiding them she flushed the toilet and washed her hands again. She was less embarrassed by the idea that they though she went to the bathroom then by them thinking she was Hiding from Gaster.

Seeing the way Franny glared at Gaster when she returned though She wondered if maybe she should have waited a little longer.

“Chinese food?!  Really? Honestly you were the one who insisted on hiring someone who could cook as well as everything else.  I plan out meals I buy those groceries I cook, and you leave my meal in the fridge for the sake of greasy fast food?  How could you?” she said hands on her hips chastising the larger man

“Lord only knows what that mess is doing to growing boys, there's nothing about that kind of thing that’s good for them!” Gaster smiled weakly

“W-we had a guest, We thought maybe…”

“You thought maybe you could use an extra mouth as an excuse to order junk food instead of eating a real meal.” Franny said cutting him off feeling bad, and responsible, she stepped forward

“U-um… W-we did get vegetables for the boys.” she managed, Franny looked over arching a brow

“Oh?  And let me guess they negotiated out of eating them?” she said no stranger to the tactics of children to get out of eating what they didn’t like

“Actually no, She’s not just an artist but a creative story teller, she convinced Papyrus if he didn’t eat his broccoli his eyes would go bad.” Gaster said quickly franny frowned, then sighed and laughed

“And that worked?” she asked surprised.  Adjusting her glasses the second woman nodded

“Yes well I did lay it on a little thick but it certainly got the point across he ate like he was fighting a war, but he ate them.” she said chuckling Franny nodded impressed before ushering Gaster back to the desk as She crawled back into the bed on Frannys order

“Since it’s so late I’ve prepared you a good supper, so with the broth is some warm buttered bread and a small salad,  that should be bland enough not to upset your tummy.” Franny said warmly as she settled the tray on her lap and fluffed the pillows making sure she was comfortable.

“U-uhh I-I mean you don’t have to do all this I-I mean I can eat at the table.” she managed weakly embarrassed by the fussing, or rather by the warm familiar feeling, it reminded her so much of her mom.

“Oh let me fuss. You had a terrible time you can take one day of rest, judging by those dark circles you don’t do it often enough.” Franny chided making Her blush deeply She knew she often looked rough after finishing a big work like the painting that had commanded her attention.

“I-I was painting!” she said quickly embarrassed

“That's all fine and good but while you’re under this roof you’ll sleep properly, I trust you can make sure of that Doctor?” Franny said sliding a glance at the monster who stood straighter

“Of course.” he said quickly making her laugh, the Housekeeper really did keep him on his toes didn’t she? It was… it was cute, seeing such an imposing figure being chastised by a slight human woman.

“Now,  I’ll stay here. Clubs should be done so the boys will be home soon, I know you’ll want to greet them so go on.” Franny said lightly Gaster nodded standing gratefully and heading for the door pausing frowning thoughtfully he turned to consider the woman on the bed.  Franny seemed confused but a soft smile crossed Her face

“I’m really glad you’re letting me stay for a while to work on these paintings, travelling is just so expensive.” She said warmly, he blinked blushing again and coughing slightly,  she liked it when that happened… he had no blood so… was it magic that put the color there? Some sort of natural reaction that caused his magic to create the effect of certain emotions?  Once he was gone Franny sighed and settled and smiled encouraging her charge to start eating.

“He’s a little out of touch, but he’s a good man, I can’t say I know the real whys of what you’re doing here, but it’s kind of you not to expose him to his sons.  He loves them dearly.” Franny said noticing a look she shrugged

“If you’re trying to ask about their mother, I don’t know, It was just Gaster and the boys when the barrier was broken and he’s never spoken of anyone in his life while underground.  Truthfully he doesn’t speak about that time much at all if it doesn’t involve his work.” Franny added only for her to nod in agreement

“He’s a good dad, He was playing a chasing game with them yesterday when I first arrived,  they were really happy and before he noticed me, his expression was so open, I haven’t seen it like that since and none of the photos in the news show him like that.” she said between bites, it was really good! The broth was warm and soothing on her throat.  She hadn’t even realized it was aching a bit until the broth warmed and gently eased it.

She had just finished eating when the boys came up to see her Franny collected the dishes but waited until they had hugged her before picking up the tray to walk out, the two small skeletons climbed onto the bed and sat in front of her.

“Dad said you’re going to stay here for a little while.” Papyrus said obviously quite pleased that his newest Idol would be staying,  he was determined now that he could be a famous painter.

“Yes well, travelling here and back to my place is really expensive.” she said easily, it wasn’t a lie after all, it had been, This area was completely across the city from her place. Just the bus ride the day before had been pretty pricey, having to do that several times back and forth?  Ooff

“How come your in bed are you lazy?  Sans is Lazy he falls asleep alot.” Papyrus said making his brother blush, unlike his father Sans went a faint blue color that oddly enough suited him very well.  She’d seen that color a lot during her dive the day before.

“No nothing like that, I had a tummy ache earlier so Miss Franny told me to stay in bed and eat something gentle so I didn’t get sick again.” she said lightly Sans wasn’t so easily bought, his look made it clear he was looking for the rest of the story.  He was a smart kid and wouldn’t be fooled for long, She’d leave explaining things to Gaster. She simply didn’t know the boys well enough to know what she could say about the situation without upsetting them, or their relationship with their father. She certainly wouldn’t have known what to do if her mother was forced to hold someone against (sort of) their will… and that wasn’t adding the mishaps of the day.

“Oh Papyrus My sketch book is over there can you grab it for me?” she asked pointing. The boy nodded scrambling off the bed to grab it.  Franny had laid it open so the paint could dry so Papyrus saw the colors before he even picked it up. He stood for a long moment silently staring at the page before turning and slowly making his way towards the bed 

“W-what's this?” he asked his voice shook a little with confusion and interest, Sans’ brow furrowed in concern as She gently took the book.

“I was doing a bit of color testing, I think I have the right mixes for your painting, You’re very expressive, the blends are nice.” she said softly Papyrus nodded small bones reaching out to touch the page with a reverence Sans had never seen from the youngster.

“It’s weird, it makes me feel weird inside.” he said softly shifting he looked at her apologetically “I don’t not like it!” he said hurriedly trying to explain the odd feeling.  To his relief she chuckled patting his head reassuringly

“I know, it feels strange, like something you know deep inside but don’t know the words for right?” she said touching his chest lightly “Right here it feels like something just sitting and saying ‘That's mine’  Right?” Papyrus nodded his hands crossing over the spot she touched

“I feel funny and happy and fuzzy,  the colors look like their dancing in front of me, and when I close my eyes I can still see it, like it’s always been there.” he said She nodded

“That’s because it has been you just never noticed it because it’s always been there.” she explained gently finding herself reaching out to lift him back up onto the bed and turning the book so Sans could see the page as well.  It was Nice he guessed but he didn’t really get why Paps was acting so odd about it, it looked sort of like a very colorful feather sweeping across the page bold and grand and well, very Papyrus he supposed, though he’d never really thought of Papyrus like that before it did seem to fit him…

“Did you work on mine?” He asked finally looking at the woman curiosity winning over skepticism.

“No, I’ll be working on that one tomorrow, I was refining a couple different sketches before I found this one, Usually it takes me two or three readings to find it but Papyrus is a very open boy, He wanted to show me himself as soon as he could.” she said with a chuckle Sans nodded 

“Yeah, that’s true… alright then.” he said easily accepting that truth,  She nodded but surprised both of them by gently pulling the painted page from the notebook and setting it on the bed side table

“So it can dry but we can keep looking, would you like to see the other sketches I came up with?” she asked,  The boys were eager to agree and with a little shuffling she had settled in the center of the bed a child on each side as she flipped back to Papyrus’ first sketch and began to show them what she’d seen for them.

Standing by the door Gaster watched with a faint smile.  Papyrus’ easy acceptance was no surprise but even Sans had warmed to the artist quiet quickly. They talked and occasionally laughed as she explained the sketches or told them what she had seen from others, it was such a cozy scene.

“It’s nice to see them so relaxed with a new friend.” Franny said Carrying a basket of laundry, presumably from Sans’ room pausing to glance into the room and watching the three herself.  He nodded tuning to follow her leaving them to their fun, he’d worry about homework later, it was Friday they had the whole weekend now.

“I’ve never seen Sans’ warm up to someone so fast,  it took me almost a week before he actually said more than a hello, I’m quite impressed.” Franny said Gaster sat idly picking through the clean laundry she unloaded and folding socks together.

“It is different, I think because of her reading, she makes a very deep connection, when something like that happens it’s difficult to hold back.” he said musingly fingering a colorful T-shirt with a cartoon cat printed on it.

“Reading?  I’ve heard you say that before, you say she’s an artist but how exactly does she work?  I don’t remember you scheduling a time to discuss commissions.” she admitted looking over at him as she sorted darks, lights, and whites.

“It was just convenience, She happened to have some time yesterday afternoon and I had no meetings so we agreed over the phone yesterday morning.” he said shifting chin in hand unsure what the feeling was that wiggled oddly through him as he kept picturing her sitting there with his boys so calm, so happy.  Jealousy? Maybe a little but why on earth should he be jealous? He and the boys spent plenty of time together.

“She has a very unique skill.” he said annoyed Franny nodded

“That’s why you’re keeping her here isn’t it?” she mused chuckling at his look

“I’m no fool, I can tell this wasn’t a planned, there are no cloths or shoes in the closet, her art supplies are just dumped on that cloth like it was used as a sack to carry them.” She said flatly returning his gaze 

“I… it was the king's order.” he said softly not trying to justify it as much as explain Franny nodded

“You would never oppose him would you?  But I suppose it could be worse, you could have drugged her and tied her up and locked her away or whisked her off to that lab of yours.” she said noting the growing color in his face she laughed

“Oh my goodness you make it to easy to tease you sometimes I swear.” she said light heartedly before standing and walking over setting her hands on the monsters shoulders her expression gentle and motherly

“You’ve done as ordered I understand that, but you’re also trying to do good by her, that doesn’t make you the bad guy Gaster.” she said gently trying to reassure him

“However if you hurt her again You’ll have to answer to me, you know better then to act like a thug!” she warned more seriously, He sighed nodding.  Barely a day and he’d already made such a colossal mess, but she had forgiven him. He was still uncertain what to do about that. He couldn’t explain to Franny why he’d been upset either, Oh he could tell her most anything, there was a comfort and confidence in confiding in her but something like that… that darkness… No

“I can assure you she’ll never be hurt by my hands again,, I… Hadn’t meant to, I forget at times how fragile the human body is.” he murmured Noting her nod

“That's true but it’s not just the physical, she acts alright but there's a reason I gave you those pills.  Some humans have fragile minds, and I don’t need a genius intellect to tell she’s one of them, Whatever you did to her did more than upset her it could have broken her.” she explained Gaster looked up could that really have happened?  Anxiety attacks were not exclusive to humans it happened to monsters to but…

“I think she’ll be ok for now, she calmed down quiet quickly she’s eaten and she’s talking with the boys, she talked to me, and to you so she hasn’t closed off or shut down.  I don’t really know much about this sort of thing but I do know that her interactions are a good sign.” she said thoughtfully before smiling at him

“You just have to keep showing her that kindness of yours.” she said lightly moving to load the darks and prepping the washer before turning it on humming lightly as she did so leaving Gaster to his thoughts.  Kindness, hrmmm Franny said that so easily but he’d never considered himself particularly kind… He had been called mean, cruel, Heartless. Kind was not a word used often

He almost jumped when his work phone Buzzed in his pocket, Pulling it out he flipped it open, The current touch screen phones did not work well with bones.  The text was simple.

**‘Come to discuss the human.’**

It seemed Asgore wished to talk sooner rather than later.

 

\----------------------------

 

The home of the Dreemurr royal family was extravagant, while they only had dominion over monsters and even then deferred to Human laws frequently to keep the peace Human government had recognized their position and had been surprisingly respectful of it.  The Building was out of the City at the Base of the mountain surrounded by lush well kept land and edged by a small village populated almost entirely by Monsters who where to uneasy to fully integrate into human society.

The drive was long but it gave him time to think.  

Sans and Papyrus had been disappointed that movie night was going to be just them, he knew he’d never make it back in time, but She had cheered them up by suggesting they make a tent with blankets and pillows and settle to watch a fun action movie in the living room.  Wanting to at least contribute Gaster had helped them set the whole thing up until his living room had become a cozy nest of pillows and blankets ‘hidden’ from the world by a large old sheet supported by two old broom handles and a mop. When he’d left the kitchen had been buzzing with laughter and the cheerful pop of popcorn.  Feeling they were in capable hands he had left.

Now as he approached the grand residence he felt nerves crawling up his spine.  It wasn’t that he was afraid of the king. Quite the contrary he had a great respect for him and was completely loyal.  What he was worried about was the ramifications of his discovery.

A human who could soul dive.

Asgore had done some terrible things hoping to do the best for his people, if he thought this woman was a legitimate danger he might even demand Gaster bring her to him to be killed.

The thought didn’t sit well with him.

Pulling up to the main door he climbed out of the car passing his keys to a waiting servant who would go and park his car in the garage while he stepped into the front hall.

“Doctor Gaster what a lovely surprise!”  He looked up at the call and smiled as the Queen quickly descended the curving staircase  her eyes soft her smile warm she was quick to envelope him in a furry hug.

“Your majesty please, You need not stand on formality with me Gaster will do.” he said out of habit she chuckled “Maybe when you stop calling me Your Majesty we’ll discuss it.” she shot back with a casual ease of a frequently had conversation.  There was a sound and Gaster crouched spotting the new young princess, she was about Sans’ age maybe a year younger and quiet, he could only really think of a few times he had heard her speak.

“Good evening Lady Frisk, are you well?” he asked gently she smiled and nodded but her hands stayed firmly holding Toriel's skirts

“She’s been doing wonderfully in her classes but she has been nagging at me to invite the boys over again sometime, I thought we might arrange a playdate with them and a few of the other children, do you think Sans and Papyrus would like to come?” she asked Gaster nodded standing 

“They’d be delighted,  Now that we’ve settled into the new place I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to come visit.” he said lightly Frisk smiled pleased 

“Well  I won’t keep you then You’re here to see Asgore aren’t you… just tell me, is everything alright?  He’s been acting odd since you called yesterday.” Toriel said concerned Gaster shook his head

“Everything is fine, it’s simply another human with magic is all, you know he likes to keep informed of that.” he said easily Toriel seemed doubtful but eventually nodded, She’d be able to get the information out of Asgore eventually so for now she wouldn’t press the issue, she smiled scooping Frisk into her arms and snuggling her.

“I think it’s time of one of Mamas Big Baths what do you think?  With lots of bubbles?” Frisks delighted cheers echoed as Gaster walked down a seperate hall then the two girls and Approached Asgore's studdy, taking a breath ensuring he was presentable (As always there wasn’t a thread out of place but still), and knocked on the door.

“Enter.”  the command was deep but simple, warm and welcoming.

“You wanted to see me your highness.” Gaster said as he entered bowing deeply before the door was shut behind him by one of the men guarding it

“Ah Gaster, I’m glad you could make time to see me this evening,  Please sit, would you like some tea?” Asgore asked out of habitual pleasantness  Thinking about the long drive home he nodded, he’d need it

“Two sugars no milk please.” he said Asgore nodded as he prepped the cup

“How are the boys doing, I hear Sans has already be replaced to the Higher science division at his school, you must be very proud.” Asgore complimented Gaster nodded

“He’s a bright boy, one day I have no doubt he’ll surpass my achievements and become one of the greatest minds of human and monster kind.” he said with absolute pride.

“And Papyrus how is he doing?”  Asgore asked moving to pass the tea cup to Gaster before sitting across the desk.

“He’s doing very well, His placement in the ‘round’ thinking group has really made a difference.  He’s moving in leaps and bounds now, I feel bad it took me this long to realise it was his different way of thinking that was causing him to struggle.” he admitted Asgore smiled

“Being a parent doesn't mean you stop learning, what's important is he’s getting what he needs now.” he reassured the scientist before sighing, it seemed pleasantries where over

“Now… Tell me everything you know.”

It was a long process, first Gaster had to go over what soul diving was in much deeper detail, the king was no fool but for such an unusual power he only had the basic knowledge.  Then Gaster had to explain Her and how he had discovered she had the ability

“She’s been doing paintings for monsters for a few years now it’s really quite astounding she hasn’t been discovered before now.” Gaster concluded.  Asgore nodded rubbing his chin then stroking fingers through his beard.

“Soul diving wasn’t to rare years ago but it has faded a bit, not many monsters can do it now and as far as I know none of them do it often it’s been reserved for partners, so I can understand her clients not really understanding how she does what she does probably chalking it up to some lingering magic in humanity.” he said thoughtfully before sighing

“Over all what's your opinion?” he asked finally Gaster shook his head

“I have no reason to suspect she’ll pose a threat to us,  I haven’t known her long enough to make a solid opinion but from what I have learned of her and from some of her previous clients she certainly doesn't seem to be looking to cause trouble, this is simply an awkward circumstance.” he said honestly Asgore nodded

“I’ll have to mention this in council, We’ll also need to determine if we should inform the human government.” he said with a sigh  Gaster frowned that was a good point, Monsters might have been accepted by some but there were plenty who would be happy to see them all dusted, if any of those factions got wind of someone with her ability it would be dangerous not just for them… but her.  He frowned surprised that he was concerned for her.

“Regardless for now I think it’s best if you keep her with you, Make her comfortable make sure she feels safe and happy.  Most of all we do not want to alienate her, Show her the best monsters can offer, if she is approached then we can hope that by seeing the best in us she won’t be swayed.” Asgore said Gaster shifted

“Couldn’t I let her return home and simply keep an eye on her?” he question Asgore laughed

“I know you too well to believe you would let watching a human interfere with your work, with her in your home you’ll have no choice, besides, until the council can be informed and make a determination… It’s best we keep a close eye on her.” he said sighing and sitting back there was a look on his face that Gaster had seen before.  If the council demanded it… Ever since the breaking of the barrier Asgore had elected a council of monsters, well respected members of the monster community, to help him in making judgments and decisions for the best of monster kind.

If they saw her as a threat…

“Yes, of course sir.” he said shifting to stand Asgore smiled weakly 

“Will you not stay for supper?  I know Tori would be delighted if you stayed, and you have such a long drive back.” he said trying to ease the mood Gaster smiled shaking his head

“No, I’ve already missed out on movies I want to be home to at least tuck the boys in, besides if you want me to keep an eye on this human I probably shouldn’t stay out to late.” he said lightly Asgore nodded

“Fair enough, ah, Frisk has been wanting to see Sans and Papyrus.”  he said remembering Gaster nodded

“Yes when I first arrived Toriel told me, I’ll review my schedule and see when the best time to bring them over for a play date.” he assured as they headed for the door of the study, it opened and unsurprisingly Asgore walking him to the front hall himself, Gaster was a dear family friend and Asgore wasn’t busy naturally he wouldn’t pass off these last few moment to a servant to escort him.

“I am grateful you came so quickly, the sooner we can get this settled the better,  I’ll convene the council first thing monday, Hopefully over the weekend you will have a chance to get to know the human better and give us a better idea of her position.” he said with a smile waiting for the sleek black car to pull out front before opening the door.

“Call when you can arrange a day Frisk will be thrilled, Tori to, she does love doting on those boys.” Asgore said Both men chuckling with an ease of understanding born of a long standing friendship.

“I will… Asgore….”  Gaster paused waiting for the larger monster to turn back to him

“You have always done right by us… to do that you made very hard decisions… Ones no one can really understand.  You are still my closest friend, Please don’t worry.” he said Uncertaine what to say but wanting to reassure the weary king Asgore smiled and nodded 

“Thank you Gaster… Drive safely, and give your sons an extra hug for Tori and I, she’ll be upset if you don’t.” he said laughing as Gaster collected his keys from the servant who had brought his car out.  He climbed in still chuckling. The situation was serious but he was glad to hear the deep rumble of the kings laughter For so long in the underground the king had almost no real reason to laugh or smile.  The loss of his children, his wife's separation as she dealt with her own grief.

It had been a difficult time. Collecting the souls had taken a toll on the monster and though they were free and his wife was back with him Gaster could see the way those deaths weighed on the older monsters shoulders.  Asgore had been to kind a man for such a job. For him to do such a thing it had broken so many parts of him, how many times had he seen his own children in those he’d had to FIGHT against?

Gaster had admired the King even as a youth, before he had become king, before Gaster had considered working as the royal scientist.  Their lives had been so different than, it was nice to remember those calm quiet days, and sometimes, sometimes he saw that old light in Asgore's eyes and he hoped dearly that the Monster might be healing, even just a little bit, from the pain of his duty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions are taken, shocked and appalled Gaster leaves her to herself only to be dragged into a dream unable to escape her.

**Chapter Eight  
**

 

It was fairly late when he finally pulled into the garage, he wasn’t a fan of night driving and once he had parked he simply sat and took a moment to breath and relax.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his own driving. He had supreme confidence in himself… it was other drivers he wasn’t confident in, and frankly when the sun went down that was when some of the craziest drivers came out in his opinion.

He stepped into the kitchen and paused seeing a note on the table along with a bowl of popcorn covered in cling film, and a plate with his dinner on it.  He took the note first and chuckled there where a few different things in different handwriting, first was Frannies explaining the reheating directions for his food and bidding him a good night as her shift had ended before he had gotten home.

The next had been from Sans, He had asked if they could leave a bowl of popcorn out for him to have for dessert so he didn’t completely miss out on movie night.

Then there was a scribbled ‘I love you’ in bright red crayon that was no doubt from Papyrus. It made him smile and he absently turned the paper not really expecting anything on the back but was surprised.  In careful handwriting was one last little note.

‘I hope you got back safely,  The boys where very well behaved.’ next to it was the simplest sketch of Sans and Papyrus hugging,  it was amazing how easily she captured them with just a few lines but there it was.

He unwrapped the plate with his dinner let it heat as instructed and settled at the breakfast nook to eat only the dull glow of the oven clock offering any light, he didn’t need much though While one eye was damaged his ability to see in the dark with his other eye was completely unimpeded.

Hearing a shuffling approach he paused looking up from his meal.  The swinging door that led into the kitchen from the dining room opened and she shuffled in looking rumpled and sleepy, she was still wearing the skirt he had given her but she’d changed into a light white … something that hung loosely on her torso, a faint bit of lace at the hem the thinnest straps over her shoulders keeping it up.

“Water… water… water…” she was mumbling to herself, apparently she hadn't seen him in the dark and it took him a moment to remember human vision was significantly weaker than a monsters. Not including her own troubled eye site anyway.

She fumbled a bit for the fridge handle and opened it before turning, probably to look for a cupboard with glasses when she spotted him.  He acted fast as she opened her mouth to scream summoning one of his spectral hands and covering her mouth

“Shh easy it’s just me.  I just got back.” he said shifting he stood striding over into the light so she could see him better, her quick panicked breaths slowed and she nodded reaching up and tapping his hand he let it vanish and she released a shuddering sigh before swiftly poking him in the ribs.

“Don’t scare me like that!” she hissed annoyed before chuckling

“I see you got our note,  Franny said if you were still hungry after all of that there was a few vegetables left you could heat those up to if you needed.” she said gesturing to the plate on a shelf in the fridge.  He nodded and pulled back moving quietly across the kitchen she watched him interested. He was so quiet his steps barely made a sound only the faint rustle of his clothing as he moved. To have such natural grace… she blushed looking down, woah there girly, clearly her system was still a little excited after watching Bruce Willis kick butt in a highrise on christmas. Him and Alan Rickman?  Oh boy she loved that movie, of course she loved more than just it’s male leads. It was a fun funny adventure flick, of course she felt a little guilty, it was so easy to forget how much cursing was in a film… until you watched it with children.

“A-ah.. umm… I should probably confess something.” she said faltering as Gaster opened a cupboard and withdrew a glass then approached

“Oh?”

“U-uh.. y-yes, well The movie we watched I mean, it’s a great movie a personal favourite but I uh… Kind of forgot the swearing in it… I did explain to Papyrus and Sans those were adult words but um… if they slip, it was my fault.” she said sheepishly thanking him for the glass she turned pulling the filter pitcher from the fridge and filling the glass before replacing it and closing the door Gaster moved reaching around to flick on the light in the nook  before taking her hand and leading her over gesturing so she could sit. She did opposite him and sipped her water.

“I’m not to worried,  unfortunately that kind of foul language is said all over in media now a days, I can’t shield them forever.  I’m curious what did you watch?” he asked she grinned 

“Die Hard.”  Gaster coughed looking at her surprised

“What?  It’s a good movie.” she said defensively Gaster chuckled 

“I suppose but did you not think it… to… intense for The boys?” he asked she shrugged

“I mean, I didn’t really think about it, Papyrus was asleep before anyone got shot and Sans is old enough to understand it’s just a movie.” she said before frowning thoughtfully was it bad?  Was it to intense? She hadn’t really been thinking about that, she’d just tried to pick a movie all three of them would like, action movies where like a staple for boys weren’t they? Good guys beating bad guys, silly jokes tension… uh gun fights… blood… there had been a booby...

“I am a horrible human being…” she said face palming, she groaned shifting to lay her head on the table surface

“I feel so awful what if he has nightmares, he’d acted so excited and chill about it he even asked who John Wayne was, and Roy Rodgers so I told him we could look that up on the computer tomorrow he really liked that idea, classic cowboys and all that I never eve considered th-” she stopped feeling fingers brush her hair back.

“Relax, I’m sure he’ll be fine, even if he does fret I am home now so I can sooth him.  Are they in bed?” he asked she chuckled looking up at him a brow arched her look seeming to ask ‘seriously’

“Psh in bed on a Friday night with a tent in the living room?  No way, we all fell asleep in the fort, I’d still be in there but I got thirsty.” she said lightly sipping more water one of the thin straps slipping off her shoulder but she didn’t seem to fussed by it more interested in glancing out the window, but the dim light just made it look like a black void out there despite herself she shivered looking away and closing her eyes rubbing her temples.

“Are you alright?” he asked she looked up surprised almost as if she’d forgotten he was there.  She smiled and let out a weak sigh

“I’m almost tempted not to say anything so you don’t think I’m crazy but, I suppose since I’ll be a ‘guest’ here for a while you should know.” she said softly looking down at the water watching the way it ripped when she tapped the glass

“You saw my paintings in the closet… you know some of the things I’ve seen to paint aren’t… nice.” she said carefully trying to think of how best to word this so he didn’t think she was completely insane… just a little…

“W-well…  S-sometimes, if I can’t… or if I don’t get it out of my head… the scary things… they show up… they just keep showing up, in my dreams… and sometimes, it’s like I can see them… when I’m awake.” she said softly gesturing to the window

“A dream I had the night before I called you? I haven’t gotten it out yet and there still there… waiting for me… a-and…” she trailed gripping the glass tighter her knuckles white she was so focused she didn’t notice him move until his hands covered hers on the glass the bones where strange against her skin, not bad,  no… just… different soft and hard at the same time… warm…

“You can tell me.” he said quietly causing her to look up at him, the lights in his eyes glowing softly, it should have been eerie… even terrifying but she just felt, a little calmer.

“It’s… it’s often a creature, one I… I don’t know what it is… it’s everything… all at once I think… all mushed up into a black goo with only skulls to break up the black.  Skulls and hands, so many hands that reach out and grab me and drag me in, sometimes they Strangle me, sometimes they squeeze me so tight I’m crushed… I-I’m so small… nothing, just.. Something to be destroyed… in the dreams… I can’t run I’m trapped I can’t even move… or breath.  I can feel it all over, cold and… inescapable going on… forever….” she was trembling but he had fallen silent the way she explained it… it couldn’t be possible, it simply couldn’t be possible for her to know that! But he’d seen the paintings, He knew she’d seen that thing. He knew she wasn’t lying.

“I’m not sure when, but it seems like… lately,  I see it, when I’m awake.” she said softly before laughing weakly

“It’s stupid isn’t it?  I-I mean it’s just a dumb dream, just some misfiring chemicals in my brain that make me think different and make me broken compared to normal people… and I want it, because I can see so many beautiful things,  But when it’s there, and those hands reach out for me, I feel like…” she swallowed thickly looking up at him

“I feel like if it gets me, here, outside of my dreams… I really will die.” she said weakly looking back down at the water trembling she took a slow shuddering breath and lifted the glass gulping down what was left.

“It’s impossible though it’s just a dream, and those hands are just hallucinations it’s just my brain being broken I know that intellectually I know that but when I do see them, when I feel weak or scared… or it’s dark…  It’s hard to believe myself.” she said with a weak smile. What could he say, she was already facing so much, and how did he know she was even seeing what he thought she was seeing, for all he knew this really could be just some form of human psychosis.  She’d already proven to have her own issues completely unrelated to her power to Dive.

That thing wasn’t bound by the limits of time or space.  It was greater, and lesser.

“I don’t…  I don’t think you’re insane.” he said finally “I think that when a person feels weak or tired or frightened… in the dark, they, are more susceptible to things that hide there.” he said softly 

“Monsters, we aren’t… the only different things in this world, there are… so many things, there is so much beyond even my own understanding, I can honestly say, I don’t think think you’re insane.” he said gently Unsure why he wanted so badly to reassure her, to keep that dark creature from doing more damage than it already had. 

Why, why did it show itself to her, why was it haunting her the way it had haunted him?  Hunted him… Hurt him.

This was a woman who if the council willed it, would be dead in a matter of days, a woman with a power that was a real threat to monster kind… despite that, despite his loyalty and his duty, he needed to protect her from that ‘thing’ if he could, even if it was just reassuring her in this small way.

“Y-you know.” she said drawing his attention back to her his gaze meeting hers she smiled softly “I think, this is the first time someone has said flat out they don’t think I’m crazy.” she said with a half laugh

“I mean… even my friends think I’m a little off, odd… enjoyable but strange.” she said shrugging “It doesn’t bother me, they’re still my friends and I love them but…  I-it’s kinda nice, to have someone look me in the eye and say I’m not crazy.” she said warmly before letting out a breath and standing quickly breaking the connection she pulled away blushing faintly, if it weren’t for his excellent night vision he wouldn’t have seen it.

“I-it’s late and you drove pretty far from what I understand s-so I guess you I mean… you should… sleep, the boys I mean They’ll wanna play with their dad on a saturday.” she said quickly walking over to the sink, she felt so … warm, her heart was racing from his kind words, from his touch, it was like before in the bathroom, but he hadn’t been standing or acting intimidating, so why was she feeling like this again? Nervous and uncertain.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” She could feel him come up behind her Why was she so aware of him like this?  She wasn’t scared of him still was she? She couldn’t be, they had settled that little mishap earlier, he’d been so nice to her, (Well aside from the whole holding her against her will things but they had settled that to!) So why was she… God why couldn’t she be normal!  After pushing his dishes in the sink he pulled away. 

Surprising herself she turned catching his hand before she could even think

“W-wait…”  she flushed brighter, what was she ding why was she stopping him?  She was the one who just said he should get some sleep!

“I-I… uh… well You see… um…” she swallowed thickly what the heck was she doing what was she thinking, or was she even thinking at all.

“Yes?” he prompted quietly, there was something here, something strange on the air in this moment, in the dark…  she was so close, her smaller human frame was almost dwarfed by him but he knew, just knew she’d fit if he pulled her close.  Which of course was absolutely ridiculous, there was absolutely no reason to do such a thing, It was bad enough he was forced to keep her here He had no business even considering touching her! Especially after how he had hurt her before.

“W-well i-it’s just that…” she mumbled looking up Her eyes meeting his,  the light had… grown a little and she though maybe she could see a slight darkening of color on his face… was he blushing?  Her hand trembled a little holding his as he shifted ever so slightly. Her mind felt foggy, There was something strange standing here with him in the dark… All sorts of nasty things could lurke in the edges of her vision but there was nothing just him and the soft glow of his eyes

“I-I should… Well, what should I call you, I mean.. Doctor… sir… W.D.  U-um… I- I can’t just keep going ‘hey you’.” she managed he smiled slightly  one hand touching the counter effectively trapping her between him and it, he was big, she should be scared… why wasn’t she scared?  Her heart was pounding her head felt funny she…

“You can call me Gaster,  It’s easiest.” he said softly leaning forward as he spoke while she shifted leaning a bit to hear him better.

“Gaster…” she breathed the name she had shouted it back then in his head but saying it now out loud his hand had slipped from hers the other leaving the edge of the counter as they slowly ghosted up her ars gently touching her shoulders he leaned eyes watching her face waiting, checking?  He was seeking something, denile? Permission?

Maybe it was the dark.  Maybe it was the comfort of being told she wasn’t crazy… maybe it was madness.

She leaned forward eyes closing as his lips met hers.  It felt very strange, the bone wasn’t hard persay, it wasn’t as soft as flesh but it was malleable.  She slowly let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, his fingers gripped her arms just a little tighter, not painfully, no, almost, as if he was trying to prove to himself she was really there.

She sort of knew how he felt.  How could this be happening?

She didn’t want it to stop happening

He shifted slightly adding the slightest pressure to the kiss drawing her that little bit closer, he was so warm…  She made a soft noise in her throat some breathy little moan of desire, she wanted more, she wanted him to pull her closer and kiss her longer… she wanted…

He jerked back as if she’d burned him releasing her arms and taking another step back staring at her a long moment the lights of his eyes narrowing to the faintest pin pricks.

“I-I shouldn’t have… you… I… Good night.” he said sharply and quickly fled the room leaving her standing dazed and alone in the dark wondering what she’d done wrong.

 

\-------------------------

 

What had he done?

What had he just done?!

Lost his damn mind that was what he had done.  Good god h-he’d… molested her! 

What could have motivated him to do such a thing… he took a breath trying to settle his rioting system.  He needed to think, he went over everything they had discussed, everything that had happened. She had looked so small and vulnerable, and then… and then she’d simply been there.  As her.

Maybe he couldn’t explain it, the way he’d suddenly become very aware of how small she was, and his urge to protect her.  He was floundering in new territory. He hated it, hated new strange things he couldn’t understand, these feelings, this woman.  During his time in the Void he had seen so many time lines so many possibilities and lives. But he had never seen this one, never his own.  He had assumed it was because it was over, he was in the void after all so his time was done but… but he was out, but still he knew nothing of what to expect.

When she had described the feelings of terror his ‘other’ had invoked he had so badly wanted to hold her, the shield her from it.  He knew those feelings all to well and he was a monster with extensive experience, she was just a human. If she had seen these things as long as she claimed then she’d been tormented by that dark being from such a young age, He couldn’t begin to fathom the impact of such things on a young developing mind.

She could so easily have crumbled and completely lost her mind, or worse but instead she chose to keep seeing it in favour of being able to see all the good things, all the best things.  How could he resist that charm. She laughed at herself, maybe a little to easily, she admitted her problems even when they worried they might alienate him.

She was full of surprises.

What was he going to do?  He’d have to apologize properly again in the morning.  Hopefully she’d forgive him, he had already done so much against her.

He couldn’t get the feel of her out of his head.

He stopped pacing looking at his hands.  He could still feel her, the soft give of her flesh under his fingers,  the warmth. The way she’d shifted moving closer? He couldn’t be sure, those moment seemed hazed over in some sort of mystifying … giddiness?  No that wasn't right, desire. If he was going to try and understand this he had to be honest with himself.

In that moment when they had looked at each other, he had been struck with such a shocking wave of desire… need…

He had rarely indulged in any physical needs in his life.  Oh he had tried dating, above ground and then below, in those early years when things had been unsettled and no one really knew what was going to happen.

But all of that had been so… fleeting.

The feelings she invoked where so heavy and confusing.  It almost scared him, there was so much about her he still didn’t understand… Like those paintings, yes she’d told him about her dreams and why she painted them, but still… what else was she hiding? What else was buried in that mind of hers?

He remembered earlier how she had sat and talked with his children, so effortless.  Seeing them settled together had made his SOUL ache with want. He had tried to dismiss it, it was wholly inappropriate, and poorly timed.

He supposed when he spoke with her tomorrow he could claim it was a monster thing.  She seemed largely ignorant of monster culture, it wouldn’t take much to convince her that the kiss had been nothing more than… a form of reassurance.  That it had been nothing more then a monsters way of calming a friend in need. She’d like that, the idea they were friends, it would make her much more comfortable right?

He thought of Asgore.  What would the old king say if he knew?

He rubbed his chest.  His SOUL was still aching, he wanted to still be holding her, to feel her warmth, to feel her softness. He had to get this out of his system, get her out.  Why was this happening? He paced the length of his bedroom a noise of utter frustration escaping him, a low growl of dissatisfaction. That little noise she had made.  Wanting… submission. It had inflamed something in him, something he hadn’t realised he was capable of. If he hadn’t pulled away he was positive he’d have dragged her down and had her right there on this kitchen floor!

He also knew she’d have wanted it, in that moment.

But what about after?  When she came to her senses, and the dark and her fears no longer drove her to act, to seek comfort in the one person who was there?

Surely that was why she’d been so Amenable to a kiss in the first place.  It hadn’t been him. It had been the comfort, the presence of something real to fight against what was going on in her head.

He couldn’t take advantage of that.

He sat on the edge of the bed running a hand down his face.  He glanced around the room, he hadn’t bothered with the lights, he was struck by just how large it was,  how big his bed was… how empty.

Bad idea.

Almost immediately he wondered what it would be like if she were there.  Nothing sextual, just there in warm Pajamas snuggled in the sheets, maybe propped up with pillows, Glasses perched on her nose sketching out some new idea.

He smiled faintly at the thought, In the mornings she’d be slow to rise… she’d wander down despite her sleepiness just so she could see the boys off to school.

What would the boys do?  He frowned thoughtfully, Papyrus would be excitable always jumping and climbing, Sans would be quiet and happy, despite his cool reserve he would always want to hold her hand if they went anywhere.

He sighed shaking his head.

A stupid fantasy.  For one, the boys where his, they where His children.  His pride… his joy... 

He didn’t need a woman human or monster, because he had them.  He was a father, he was happy, proud of each of their achievements, eager to learn more alongside them.

But as he kicked off his shoes and lay back on the mattress not bothering to change out of his clothes he stared at the dark ceiling and pondered the loneliness he had felt so deeply as of late.

Then of course there was the second point… after Monday she might not even be around.  He flinched clutching his chest as his SOUL throbbed. Each time he thought about it, considered the councils decision, the possibility of her death the pain is his soul grew.  Guilt. All because of his want for his boys to have something special…

But…

Really how much longer could she have gone on without being discovered?  He couldn’t afford to feel guilty, or feel attraction… or feel anything for this woman who in just a couple days had wormed her way into him.

 

\----------------------------------

 

_ He hadn’t realised at first that he had fallen asleep.  His dreams as always where of darkness, empty, devoid of all.  He floated wondering, was this because of what she had spoken of?  His thoughts had been so focused surely this was just a side effect of that.   So he let himself float impassive unmoving. He would float and relax and eventually slip into a deeper dreamless state where he could escape this. _

_ A sound caught his attention… that was odd. _

_ It was soft a whimper… pain, fear, confusion. _

_ He shifted a little finding he could sit up almost as if he was laying on a surface but knowing he wasn't.  He looked around then he heard it again and looked up far above him he saw white, he shifted moving until he stood trying to get a better look, more white patches of it, he’d almost say they were stars but he knew they weren’t.  As if the world tilted he jumped, but he wasn’t moving up he was just traveling forward. He almost ‘swam’ through the darkness drawing closer to the white. The objects grew larger, clearer _

_ Skulls, all different shapes and sizes the biggest, the most terrifying was close to a pair of hands. Clasped between them… was her. _

_ The noise was her, fighting not to cry. _

**_“You just keep coming back… such a pretty little thing… Keep coming back.  I haven’t had a play thing in so long.”_ ** _ the voice was warped, garbled,  to a human probably complete gibberish.  Aside from the fact she couldn’t speak the language the distortion would have made it impossible for her to understand.  He only understood because he had suffered through it for so long. _

**_“Well well… back for more?  Gaster?”_ ** _  He jolted almost moving back the creatures main skull hadn’t looked at him but several others had pin pricks of light indicated more in the darkness eyes that watched him _

**_“Let it go, it’s just a human.”_ ** _ he said his voice was strong but speaking in the cypher was different to english and it took a moment to get it right, once he had he slid back into it. _

**_“True, but, You left me all alone… it came to me, it keeps coming to me now.”_ ** _ it said with a deep rumble that might have been a chuckle. _

**_“You’re surprisingly protective of it… why should you care about a human?”_ ** _ The grip on her must have tightened because she gasped whimpering again _

**_“Careful, children break their toys if they play to roughly.”_ ** _ Gaster warned trying to think, a nightmare?  A dive? He didn’t know, hw didn’t know… was this real? Or was it a dream induced by what they had discussed? _

_ He couldn’t say for certain either way but seeing her in the clawed hands of his ‘other’ caused fear to pool cold and sick inside him.   _

_ He didn’t want her to die. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't actually planned on anything like this until later but Well I wanted it and if your anything like me, you needed a little something, so here we go a kiss from two confused people trying to adult LOL
> 
> Of course Gaster thinks he's in the wrong, while she thinks she did something wrong Gaster you goofball >.<


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a dream is not a dream, it can kill. They talk in the quiet of morning and Gaster grows curious of something odd.

**_Chapter Nine_ **

 

_ How had she ended up here again?  She had hoped that a good action movie would distract her, stop her from sinking into any dark places.  And it had, for a while that night she had slept peacefully. But after meeting Gaster in the kitchen after talking with him after… after he had… _

_ When she’d returned to the living room she’d settled back in the blanket fort surprised and charmed when Papyrus had rolled over and curled into her side.  It had been easy to slip into sleep cuddling the little skeleton child close. _

_ This time though she had sunk immediately into darkness, and there it was, waiting for her.  It hurt So much pain as darkness even deeper than before swallowed her crushing her suffocating her she’d cried out helpless to do anything but cry and whimper with pain, no more, no more she tried to speak but when ever she did the darkness flooded her mouth cold and slimy it clung to her skin to her cloths, flooded her nose,  how could she even breath? _

_ Then it’s hands where on her claws digging in,  She knew when she woke there wouldn’t be a scratch on her but it didn’t stop the pain now. _

**_“So small and delicate, I wondered when you would return…”_ ** _ She didn’t know how she could understand the words it was spoken but she could hear them in her head a little clearer, more defined, it spoke a few times, how she kept coming back, how it wanted her to keep coming back.  But she had no choice, she didn’t come here willingly, she didn’t even know where ‘here’ was. _

_ It spoke again but oddly she didn’t hear these words in her head, then... there was another sound… another voice but she couldn’t understand this one at all, but… s-she knew it. _

_ Before she could look over the thing holding her tightened its grip pulling a cry from her the being holding her and the new voice spoke and slowly it dawned on her _

_ "G-Gaster?”  how could that be possible what was he doing in her dream?  The being shifted returning it’s attention to her the huge skull dwarfed her before darkness bubbled up around her she flinched _

_ “R-RUN!” she managed before it rushed into her choking her to much to much oh god she was going to suffocate it flooded down her throat into her nose there was pressure around her eyes, in her ears, every way it could possibly squeeze into her body The pain was immense, so indescribable _

_ She couldn’t hear anything except the rush of liquid and her own gagging it was going to kill her, she was going to die this time, not just in this stupid dream but surely with this much pain she’d die for real She tried to struggle no no no she as scared she was so scared someone… anyone  oh god, She didn’t want to die! _

_ She felt a hot pulse of energy _

_ It reminded her of the push she used to help slipping clients get out of their trauma but it wasn’t as strong.  Weird she’d never been able to do that in her own dreams before, how? _

_ She felt something a response an equal pulse beating out from something else.  W-what was happening? The darkness was receding, she could see the glowing strings like before, hot threads of bright color seemed to tear through the black surrounding her she shifted trying to move. _

_ Scared _

_ So scared _

_ “Help me.” _

_ The plea was weak, oh god, she just couldn't do this, she needed… she needed… _

_ Something was there drawing her close warm it pulsed in time with her heart beat so soothing so calming… so warm. _

_ You felt so very small, but so safe here… where was here? Who was this?  Gaster? No that couldn’t be possible… could it? _

_ “Easy… easy… I've got you, You’re safe, I’ve got you.” he spoke softly and she knew it was him How could it be possible, how could Gaster be here? _

_ “It’s alright, it’s gone.” he said softly she shifted looking up confused was he really here or was this just a dream?  Maybe she had died and this was some sort of weird afterlife… though if it was, why the heck was Her client in her afterlife.  He wasn’t dead to, she was pretty sure of that… so… _

_ “Hurt…” she managed weakly leaning into him, dream, hallucination, after life, she didn’t care she hurt so badly.  That force of the darkness in her body like being pumped full of some sort of liquid she’d really thought she shivered crying weakly.  He shifted holding her closer the soft pulsing was warm and soothing as he mumbled, she had no idea what he was really saying, probably something comforting,  that was the impression she got from his tone but the words weren’t getting to her.  _

_ Slowly her shaking eased her tears dried but she stayed in his arms savouring the quiet, the pain had faded as well so that it was just the two of them in darkness, that was no good, she couldn’t get out of this slump here she shifted grabbing one of his hands _

_ “Can you help me?” she asked softly looking up at him “I know it’s a lot to ask… I don’t even know how you got me away from that thing, but, well you don’t really have to do anything I just need to borrow you a bit.” she said softly the nervous fear on her face moved him so he nodded _

_ “If you think I can help, what do you need?” he asked softly she smiled shifting their hands so her fingers laced with his _

_ “Think about the most beautiful place you have ever seen and hold it.” she said softly he frowned thoughtfully a moment before nodding he knew just the place _

_ “Alright no-” he broke off as she shifted touching her forehead to his the pulsing between them growing stronger slowly the dark around them got lighter, and lighter than with a rush they were in… they were in waterfall… _

_ The abrupt shift hadn’t been very disorienting but seeing this place again was.  It was quiet save for the calm sound of water rippling around the and the glimmering of crystals that could be seen growing in the stone. _

_ “Oh… I like this…” she said softly shifting to settle in his lap again looking up at the crystals as the twinkled in the soft glow of the Bioluminescent plants. _

_ “It was my favourite place in the underground.” he began to explain shifting a little looking up as well to appreciate the view of the beautiful Cavern “When I was working, sometimes I would begin to feel a little helpless, hopeless I guess,  I didn’t want to mention it to anyone because everyone had their own troubles, I had to find a way to refocus, a reason to keep working I guess.” he admitted quietly she glanced up at him and smiled faintly leaned against him and listening as he told her his story. _

_ “I would wander around looking for something that could give me the strength to keep trying, to keep working,  then I stumbled across this place. This little nook is actually away from the Main path in waterfall I sat here for the longest time the day I found it and I just watched and listened.  Things down underground weren’t all terrible. There were some very beautiful things and whenever I started to get disheartened I knew I could come here and collect m thoughts, it… made me feel better.” he said carefully _

_ After that they sat in companionable silence.  He didn’t ask how they had ended up there or when they would go back, he just assumed that they would wake up eventually.  For her part she said nothing her expression unreadable, but no longer pain filled, no longer crying. Her pain and fear had pulsed through him like electricity a harsh violent magic that had made his own pulse in response.  He had never felt such a thing before, was it a human thing? Was it some side effect of the dive? He didn’t know, He’d have to investigate over the weekend but, for now… they appreciate the beauty of his memory and the calm silence together. _

 

\-------------------

 

She groaned shifting weakly,  s-something was wrong… s-she couldn’t breath, Had she… no… to much… pain she shifted groaning again what was going on!  She opened her eyes and was met with a small skull. It was a physical struggle not to yelp with shock. Once your system settled you realized why you where having a hard time breathing.  Papyrus had crawled up in the night he was draped across your chest arms locked around your neck making it decidedly difficult to breath.

She shifted very carefully getting his arms off her throat then settling him among the pillows and covering him gently.  Rubbing her throat she shifted crawling from the tent her headache, she needed a painkiller but had no idea where there might be any, but she knew where the glasses where in the kitchen now so she could at least get some water, and maybe dig out something to eat.

The curtains glowed a softly in early morning light giving her the impression it was likely cloudy out or very early.  The two boys slept on peacefully as she made her way quietly through to the kitchen again. It was a lot easier to see now then it had been before so when she first stepped in, she saw him immediately.  He was sitting in the little nook again, so much like the night before she could have believed that he hadn’t left the spot if not for the fact she’d seen it.

“G-Good morning…” she managed fidgeting slightly, she wasn’t sure what to do, aside from the odd dream that might not have been a dream but might have actually been him there seeing her and holding her… h-he had kissed her the night before!  S-so what did she do now? Did she ask about it? Did she get angry? No no not that, because she really wasn’t mad about it.

“U-Uh… how did you sleep?” she asked finally moving to the cupboard to get a glass and then grabbing the pitcher from the fridge he looked up studying her a long moment.

“Where are the boys?” he asked she tilted her head

“Still asleep, thought I should eat now before they woke up.” she said and started opening doors trying to find a bowel.  She hit jackpot… then a spoon ah at least the Pantry was easy to find and there second shelf from the top, the cereal.

When she turned he stood in the doorway, it was startling, she hadn’t even heard him move She smiled up at him weakly

“Rough night?” she asked weakly  he reached out the smooth bones of his fingers touching her throat, she laughed

“Oh Is there a mark?  I woke up to Papyrus clinging to me this morning, kids got a grip like a vise.” she said chuckling weakly he nodded

“He does, the bone imprint is there… I’m checking.” he said softly trailing off, She blushed as his finger slid down the line of her throat then she jolted flinching at a sudden shock of pain

“Ah… nnggg… s-so-Sorry, Not your fault I uh… I must've… um…”  what could she say that was probably some carry over from her dream but…

“You’re still hurting… does it often follow you out like this?” he asked simply and she sighed, well that answered one question she supposed.  It had been more than just a dream last night.

“N-no, not really… B-but it hasn’t been that aggressive with me in a while.  Usually it gets bored pretty quick and I guess, kills me pretty fast.” she said softly reaching up to touch her shoulder flinching slightly then frowning

“W-what is…” she trailed craning her neck to try and see it better Gaster moved turning her slightly so he could see better.  In the back of her shoulder was an angry red puncture, blood had coagulated and dried but it was smeared on her skin and judging by the red spot on her shirt there was more than one.  He got a vivid mental image of how his ‘other’ had been clutching her… the claws.

“Here, come sit and eat while I clean these.” he said leading her to the nook she frowned annoyed

“I don’t get it, it’s never made me bleed before, not like, for real… I’ve felt achy and sometimes if it’s been really bad I’ve had some bruising but never… jeeze.” she sighed making up her cereal and shifting leaning forward as he returned with the first aid kit she scooted along the bench so he could at least sit while he patched her up, this was so embarrassing and the back of her thigh just under her butt hurt now she was sitting, that meant there was at least a third and if she was really unlucky there was probably a fourth someplace near her knee  Damn.

“So… if you really where there and it wasn’t some really messed up dream… then that means…” she trailed off a moment staring at the colorful puffs of rice and wheat.

“You saved me.” she said softly his hands paused in their cleaning and she glanced at him smiling 

“I don’t know what you did, but you made it stop… that's. I mean, well aside from the fact no one has ever even been there before… I… just…” she trailed unsure what to say,  and with him so close all she could really do was remember the kiss…

“G-gaster…”

“How long have you been seeing that thing?” he asked cutting her off she blinked frowning thoughtfully, when had those dreams started?

“Hmm well… for as long as I can remember really,  but that thing never really took shape until after the barrier broke, it was like, like a veil was gone.  A therapist would have said that it was my mind trying to cope with monsters in the world now, but to be honest that was never an issue.  I mean I’ve seen a couple that have scared me a little, not because of anything they’ve done but just because I’ve always been terrified of spiders. It’s not their fault and it has nothing to do with them being a monster.” she said babbling then shook her head quickly refocusing.

“A-anyway, after it was broken, that Night I dreamed of it, it was like it dragged me in, like it wanted me to see it, all of it the skulls the grasping hands I never knew there could be… levels to darkness but there it was and I was, I think, suitably horrified because that was one of the few times it didn’t just kill me. I think it wanted to be seen and it was pleased with my reaction… Or something hell I don’t know.”  she said annoyed gasping at a sudden burning on her skin

“Ahhhhhahahaha, Oh god that burns…” she managed fingers curling on the table surface, Antiseptic right of course he’d think of that, it was something practical, good… it burned!  As it passed she sighed feeling as he wiped up up anything left and put a thick wad of cotton then some medical tape over the wound.

“I’m going to have to do it again… there's another on your back, here.” he said gently touching her side about level with the pain but not actually touching the wound

“I know, Might as well get it done then, that stuff just burns.”  he gasped setting the bottle down quickly 

“I’m sorry I didn’t it said it was for cleaning…”

“No no, it’s fine, it is, it burns because it’s cleaning out anything that might cause infection… or something,  I can’t remember but the burning is good because it’s doing its job, don’t worry.” She said smiling, he was usually so cool but it was kind of cute how he got flustered when he came across something he didn’t know, particularly about humans.

“I appreciate you doing this, it’d be a pain trying to handle it on my own and… honestly… after… hrmm…  I just don’t want to be alone right now.” she said softly

“I understand.  I wish I could tell you how to fight it, how to make it stop but I never figure it out.” he said softly gently pulling the fabric of her top free of the second wound, it stuck for a moment to the dried blood before pulling free.

“That’s right, you were talking to it… you know what it is don;t you?” she asked carefully, did she want to know? How did he know, why did he know, no other monster seemed to have any knowledge or connection to that… that thing!

“The best way I can explain,” he started as he began to clean the next hole, “Is that it is an amalgamation of almost infinite possibilities.” he said examining the hole, it was just a puncture, like her shoulder,  there was no tearing, it went a bit deeper than the other one, largely because that one had been blocked by her shoulder blade.

It didn’t look like it had gone to deep though, a cursory look with his healing magic indicated no organs had been injured, that was reassuring,  the way the human body reacted to magic he wouldn’t have been able to guarantee he could do anything about a punctured organ.

“That… sounds right.” she said pulling him from his thoughts, “When it talks.  It often speaks like there's more then one, and the voice… it’s like more than one person talking at the same time but all saying the same thing… it’s weird.” she said chuckling weakly weird was probably the understatement of the year.

“That language is called a cipher.  I know that cipher because it’s my own natural language, it’s what my name derives from, WingDings Gaster.” he explained there was a lecturing tone in his voice that caught her attention and she smiled.

“Oh yeah? Isn't… actually Sans and Papyrus… those are all font types are they?  Like the way you can make text look on a computer?” she asked, he nodded touching her back

“Deep breath.” he instructed,  she nodded breathing in and letting it out slowly,  he applied to antiseptic and she hissed out the last of the breath “Thanks for warning me.” she said with a smile glancing back at him over her shoulder flinching slightly

“T-tell me more about this font thing.” she said quickly

“Well, Skeletons are special in several ways.  Because of the bone structure our moths aren’t always able to open, I’m sure you’ve noticed that with Sans.  Because of this we learned other ways to communicate, when we speak to each other or when another monster speaks we can see the words.  This is useful for skeleton who can’t move their mouths, and for skeletons who are deaf, as sometimes when magic forms the skull there is no opening for the ear.” he went on to explain she nodded relaxing as he spoke, once the antiseptic was done he cleaned up and bandaged that wound as well.  Her followed the line of her back frowning trying to mentally calculate, then blushed brightly, if there were more, and there likely where, the next would either be on her bottom or right next to it, he was glad her back was to him so she couldn’t see how he flushed.

“So,  I’m guessing then, that these words skeletons can see must be in a form of text and that text is shaped differently?” she asked he nodded quickly

“A-ah yes yes that’s correct.  Once a baby bones begins to make any noises the parents can see the type face and determine a name.” he said maybe a little to quickly as he pulled down the edge of her shirt covering the soft skin there.

“Some, like myself, are born speaking in a cipher, it’s rare, and can be difficult, but we can manage,  it took me a long time to learn something more common, it was basically finding a way to translate the cipher, thankfully because communication for skeletons is based on magic and not something like Vocal cords it was something I could do.” he said standing and  packing up the kit, closing the lid with a quiet click.

“Gaster.” she shifted looking up to face him

“I… mm… Look, I’m grateful that you helped me, More than I can even really say.  Or, maybe you do get it, because you’ve dealt with that thing apparently b-but I … I have some questions, I-I just don’t know… What did I do wrong?!”  she asked surprising him he stared at her a long moment trying to figure out what she could possibly be referring to.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, as far as I know,  I believe we came to a resolution about the paintings,” he said surprised and at a loss, she blushed, h-he was going to make her say it!

“N-no I mean… I… I mean…” oh god… she felt so stupid b-but…

“W-when you kissed me…” she managed finally hands clasped shaking,

“I-I know I’m not… not experienced.. A-and I know I’m just a human, and an artist I mean hardly all that appealing for a scientist especially of your caliber, and I’m crazy, and I paint things that upset you clearly a-and I.” she gasped a a phantom hand pressed a finger to her lips

“Enough of that first of all.  You didn’t do anything wrong. I did,  I never should have done that. It was wrong on many many levels.  While painting for my sons you are effectively under my employ, on top of that I hurt you yesterday,  you are a guest in my home. There are half a dozen reasons why what I did last night was wrong.” he said letting the hand vanish

“None of them have anything to do with who you are as a person.” he assured gently Looking away

“I suppose It would be pointless to hedge,  we’re both adults, But, Something about you draws me.  I cannot say I fully understand why. It is both fascinating and frustrating to me.” he explained she nodded slowly

“Gaster… It… it didn't upset me you know, I mean.. I.. um.. Well.. uh God! I’m so… stu-” she stopped catching his look then smiled, “How about… I have limited knowledge?  Look, I might not know alot about this sort of thing, I don’t really date, I haven’t had the time or really the inclination, Sure I’ve tried but nothing ever really clicked, that’s fine that's no ones fault but last night... “ she trailed sighing

“Ok Cards on the table, Last night if I hadn’t wanted you to kiss me I’d have kicked you, hard, in the crotch or the gut or where ever my leg could reach and I would have been out that front door before you could catch your breath no questions asked.” she said bluntly, surprising him with her cander.

“So, t-that means that.. I.. well.. I wasn’t mad you kissed me.. I-I… Kinda… liked it…” she said blushing that burst of courage fading as she wrung her hands nervously.  His hand touched her chin coaxing her to look up. She expected it to be one of his phantom ones but it wasn’t he had leaned slightly as was touching her with his hand.

“That’s reassuring.. And pleasing, but, as long as you are working on those paintings, while you are under my employ… it would be wrong, Immoral, to take advantage of my power over you.” he said softly She swallowed fighting for that courage.

“W-what about… a-after I finish?” she asked softly,  he smiled letting out a chuckle he sat back

“Well, if after you’re done, and you haven’t decided I’m not worth your time either,  then we can see what happens.” he said calmly. You laughed nodding and finishing your cereal,  funnily enough, you felt a lot better. It was weird but she had been very worried he might say no way, Why was she so attracted to a man like this?  She wasn’t sure, but it was nice, a calm warm feeling in her chest. Outside the dive she couldn’t feel it, but Gaster could, the throbbing pulse of their souls hadn’t stopped,  even when he had woken.

She didn’t seem aware of it,  twice he had deliberately changed the pace of the pulsing from his soul,  it was a struggle, He only knew a few monsters who could do it, but he managed, as soon as his soul changed rhythm, hers had begun changing slowly until it was back in synch with his again.

He’d have to speak with asgore, it was such an odd thing.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasters day off is interrupted by work upsetting Sans while She meets the captain of the royal guard and his daughter.

**Chapter Ten**

 

The boys rushed in a little later excited to see their dad home automatically she stood and went to the cupboards to dig out two more bowls for their cereal.  Making it up as the boys animatedly told Gaster the entire plot of Die Hard. Though she were sure he knew it he acted impressed and interested as they told him everything they had seen during the movie

“So it wasn’t to upsetting?” he asked Sans shook his head eagerly

“Nah there was some blood and stuff but it’s only a movie right so it’s not really blood.” he said Gaster nodded impressed by the boys understanding of diffrence between reality and what he saw on screen.

“Yeah she said that they make it out of food stuff!” Papyrus added with a grin pointing at her as she walked over setting the boys bowls down and resuming her seat As she did so Gaster reached out calmly chiding Papyrus reminding him it was rude to point while she sat and finished the last of her own cereal. 

“I told them about how Hitchcock Famously used chocolate syrup in Psycho because it was the only thing that looked decently like blood on film.” She said lightly arms crossed on the tables surface.

“Yeah and she said there are this little things called squids that spurt the fake blood!” Sans said interested he seemed fascinated by the workings of it.  Of course smart as he was he was still a young boy and the idea of a little pack of fake blood rigged to go off just right… there was so much prank potential in that idea!

“Squibs.” Gaster corrected automatically nodding at the boys obvious enthusiasm.  It seemed despite his concern the boys had been perfectly fine watching the action movie.  It helped that the artist had gone through a lot of trouble to explain a lot of the technicles to Sans.  From the sounds of it, as she had said, the night before Papyrus had fallen asleep quiet early into the movie. 

Not unexpected.

She sat and listened and Sans and Papyrus animatedly discussed just what they hoped to accomplish for their saturday, which had gone from visiting the park to building a rocket to see the moon.  When the logistics of which where questioned She suggested a Bottle rocket. This idea fascinated the boys and she began to explain the little project, Gaster frowned thoughtfully as he listened to her, she seemed uncertain about a few details but it wasn’t a half bad idea.   He did try to work some sort of learning into their weekend somehow, Sans was so bright and was hardly challenged at school as it was.

“There are a couple ways to make it work if I remember right, but we’d have to google it. She said absently petting her pants pocket then pausing a strange look crossing her face… oh yeah…  she shifted slightly, he still had her phone. 

She wasn’t really a guest here…

“Are you ok?” Papyrus asked, the boys, she couldn’t… she smiled laughing sheepishly hoping to ease his worry with a little lie. 

“Oh yeah zoned out a bit actually, You know, I bet your dad knows all about this stuff.” she said standing and collecting her dish heading for the sink, Gaster watched surprised by her abrupt change in attitude.  It wasn’t extremely obvious but it was there. That glow of happiness had died so abruptly

“I really should get started one these paintings.” he said as she rinsed out the bowl keeping her back to them, she’d put up a wall and he couldn’t figure out why it had triggered.  She had been chatting so freely with the boys what had… google… Her phone! Damn. He shifted as she wahed the bowl and left it to dry before heading out, taking the long way around to the guest room rather then walk towards him and past to get to the side stairs.

“Do you know a lot about rockets dad?” Papyrus asked immediately getting his attention.  Part of him wanted to follow her of course, to explain but what could he say, yes she was only with him until monday, but then she’d want to know what would happen monday and he wasn’t sure he could lie… he didn’t want to say She might die…

He flinched touching his chest, there again Sans shifted forward touching his father's arm concerned 

“Dad?” he asked Gaster looked at the boy and smiled

“Oh it’s nothing I think I drank my coffee to quickly.” he said easily Sans smiled and hugged his arm

“So can we try and make a bottle rocket?” he asked Papyrus echoed the request and Gaster, in the spirit of fun rubbed his chin thoughtfully

“Oh I don’t know…” he said dragging it out till the boys where practically bounding and begging him to please please build a rocket!

“I guess we ca-” he cut off as a swift knock came at the kitchen door, The boys tried to hide their crestfallen expressions, they knew that knock, that was a work knock. Three firm but not hard raps on the wooden frame next to the glass.

“Just a moment.” Gaster said standing from the nook and making his way to the door, but he knew it would be more than a moment. As he opened the door a pale gray monster in a lab coat was standing holding a folder.  Had she been there she’d have recognized him as the monster who had opened the door when she had arrived two days prior.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you on a saturday Dr. but there seems to be an issue with energy balancing in the NeroCORE upgrades and We need you to come in immediately.” he said with a smooth efficiency, this monster didn’t like to waste his time or his breath Gaster nodded gesturing for him to step inside

“Let me collect the lab notes I’ll be right back.” he said walking to the table to give each boy a kiss on the forehead

“I have-”

“Work, it’s ok Daddy!  You can fix it!” Papyrus said eagerly little arms catching Gaster around the neck in a strong hug before dropping down and beginning to eat again. Sans however wasn’t as easily swayed there wasn’t disappointment as much as resignation on his face.  Before Gaster could even speak the boy stuffed his mouth full of cereal a sure sign that he would respond, or even acknowledge anything Gaster said.

Sighing he stood lightly touching the older boys head before making his way up the stairs.  The gray monster glanced at the boys then shook his head in obvious disgust. The movement wasn’t lost on the older son who looked up and glared.

“What?” Sans asked sharply, this monster was always the one who came and made their dad leave even on his days off! He said sorry but he didn’t mean it.  He always looked at Sans and Papy weird like they were bugs or something.

“You’re being incredibly selfish.” he said primly Sans faltered, he hadn’t expected the other monster to speak and certainly not say something like that!

“N-no, I’m not.” he said flaring a little the grey monster cast him that same nasty look that made him feel very small.

“Yes you are.  You’re father is an important man, he can offer so much to monster kind, but he chooses to waste his time coddling children.  Because of you days of research and testing take months. Now when we need him to help us fix a problem your ‘unhappy’ You are already such a heavy burden on his brilliance.” the monster said shortly shifting a little to look ahead at nothing in particular as he spoke.  The superiority in his tone was shocking but to Sans’ surprise he felt tears burning in his eye sockets

“W-what’s a Burden?” Papyrus asked, before Sans could tell him not to the Nasty monster sneered at his younger brother

“It means you are troublesome and useless, Your existence is just a problem for Dr. Gaster, He would have been better off getting rid of you years ago.” he said shortly not caring as Papyrus’ face crumpled and he began to wail Sans hopped off the bench of the nook and grabbed Papyrus leading the smaller skeleton they ran off from the kitchen away from he nasty monster just as Gaster reappeared looking over at the swinging door the boys had left from

“Was that Papyrus?” he questioned moving to follow his children. The grey monster coughed 

“I believe the boys where learning a new word, He got upset so his brother has taken him … someplace.” he said simply Gaster frowned still hesitating obviously wanting to follow his children

“Doctor if I may, we really must go.” he said simply, The skeleton sighed and nodded following the grey monster out glancing back once, what sort of word had upset Papyrus… was it something from the movie?  He’d asked when he returned, surely the problem at the lab couldn’t be that bad.

 

\---------------

 

As she set up her paints She sighed pausing a moment to look around the room.  Two days, no even less than that! and she’d gotten so comfortable. The boys easy acceptance of her, Franny being so kind… Gaster…. She blushed faintly then shook her head, stupid it was stupid.  Heck she’d be safer having a crush on a rock. They had danced around it before but the fact was she was just a painter… and being held because of her talent, Monsters even now might be talking about her… and what happened then?

Her stomach cramped.  

She was getting anxious she needed to stop so she pulled the bedside table over to the little work space she’d made by the window cracking it open to let in some sair, she’d already programmed the fancy stereo and everything was ready she took a breath and sat in front of the Canvas ready to-

“Can we come in?”

She jolted looking over,  Sans was holding Papyrus close and both looked upset, Papyrus had been crying and Sans looked near tears both had no glow in their eyes either it was weird to see

“Huh? Y-yeah here come on in here um sit here if you wa-” she was cut off as instead of sitting on the bed they made their way to the easel and sat by her stool

“Or that works.” She said blinking surprised she shifted moving to sit

“Do you wanna talk?” She asked a little unsure of herself,  Papyrus was quiet and Sans shook his head so she flipped the page to the painting practice she’d done the day before grabbed her brush and paints taking a deep breath this was color… this was joy… this was freedom… this… was… 

 

PAPYRUS

 

As she painted the subject fell asleep one hand gripping his older brothers shorts tightly while Sans watched.  Her face went kind of funny while she painted. It reminded him a little of his dad when he was working on things like the CORE.  He hated to be interrupted when he was like that so Sans stayed silent as he watched her, colors smeared on the canvas in what, to him, seems like no order at all, but she seemed to know what she was doing, she didn’t pause she didn’t hesitate she knew where she wanted every stroke, every color,  she mixed paints changed brushes swiped at the canvas in curving sweeping lines. It was kind of cool to see, any other day he might have been more impressed any other day…

The paintbrush she had clamped between her teeth dropped to the floor and she looked down staring at him and Papyrus as if only just seeing them.

“Wait… weren’t you going to make a bottle rocket with Gaster?” she asked staring at him confused,  Sans shifted uncomfortably

“H-he had work… there's a problem at the lab…” he mumbled fighting back that same sting from earlier, She frowned thoughtfully, he hadn’t covered his bitterness as well as he had thought

“Oh Well, I guess It must be pretty important work he does, He must be a pretty important guy.” she said musingly trying to think of what to say that might comfort the kid, he was obviously upset but she wasn’t sure what she should say, after all Her mom had frequently had to miss out on time spent together, and she’d been mad,  it hadn’t been untill she was older that she’d understood how hard the woman had worked, keeping a roof over their head making sure She was always fed. She had been shocked when she learned that sometime when she’d been a kid her mom had gone hungry just to make sure she ate.

She didn’t want Sans to feel any of that guilt so maybe there was a way to-

“Are we really a burden?” Papyrus asked his usually open voice low and.. and defeated it was aweful and hurt her heart to hear him so sad. She shook her head quickly almost angrily

“What?  No, no! Absolutely not, where the heck did you get an idea like that… or even learn that word?” She said setting her brushes and paint aside as she stood moving so she could sit next to them her legs cross  reaching out to gently stroke the small skull.

“Daddies worker man said we were bad, selfish, burdens” he said weakly sounding near tears again Sans looked away his bones making soft clicking sound… h-he was shaking,  he wasn’t as expressive as Papyrus but this had really hurt him as well… hell why wouldn’t it

“What kind of a …”  she paused best not to say any of ‘those’ words in front of two little kids.  But god damn who the hell said that kind of crap? And even worse to a KID!?

“Well this worker man sounds like… like…. an absolute walnut!” she said firmly  Sans looked over at her surprised while Papyrus opened his eyes to look up confused

“Walnut?”

“Yes an absolute walnut.  Walnuts are a pain, their hard to open and they hurt your teeth and they taste like garbage and are just awful all around, this guy is a walnut.” she explained with a firm nod.  Papyrus chuckled covering his mouth to try and stifle his snorting

“Walnut!” he said cheerfully sitting up, Sans laughed weakly

“Now you listen here because I’m only going to say this once,  I’ve been here two days and I can say confidently that your dad loves you, a lot!  Like, a lot a lot. He smiles so big when he’s around you, his first question when I saw him after he got back last night was about you boys.  You are not a burden, you are a treasure.” She said maybe a little to forcefully but… but… she was Pissed, seriously who said that to a kid?! Sensing a kindred spirit Sans piped up relaying the whole conversation to her right from when she had left.

He was even willing to admit that he knew better then to be rude to guests but he had been mad and sad because he wanted to be with his dad.

“Hrmph.. I dunno this guy from sunday but it sounds like he’s jealous to me,  Must have sme major daddy issue if he thinks it’s ok to talk to kids like that.  What a Je-”

“Walnut!” Papyrus cried eagerly his enthusiasm and quickly recovering demenor making her laughed as he flicked a fingers against his brown making him giggle

“Yeah exactly right a walnut, so let's forget about the walnut, I’ve got loads of stuff here for my paintings,  if I give you some paper you wanna try to paint?” she asked, Papyrus nodded eagerly and Sans shrugged happy enough to paint with his brother.  He felt better having someone on his side, and even more better about how she had cheered up his brother.

Once the boys were set up (and she had fielded what felt like a millions questions from Papyrus) she glanced at the clock, it was still pretty early, they could paint for a while then have lunch Franny had the day off mostly on saturdays apparently but would be over in the evening to make dinner, according to Sans.

She could stop after an hour,  there wasn’t an alarm clock and she didn’t have her phone but, well dang it she was an adult she could stop herself after an hour.  Right?

 

\------------------

 

She didn’t…

Really she should have known better, she knew how absorbed she could get in the work especially if the flow was right,  there were no redos, no corrections, Papyrus flowed from her brush with such confidence she was already over half finished, she didn’t think she’d ever worked so fast before.  When she came back to herself she realized the boys where watching her Papyrus frowning and touching his belly

“I’m hungry…” he said finally  She looked at the wall clock and gasped it was almost 2!

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I should have... You... I, Ugg yeah here let's go eat… Oh my god I feel like such a jerk.” she said setting everything aside to stand and help the boys pack up their tools rinse their brushes wash their hands and such before walking down to the kitchen with them.

Together they agreed grilled cheese sandwiches sounded best (After she had explained what they where.) she showed them how adding a little Garlic salt gave the bread a bit more flavor along with the butter.

The sandwitches went over a treat and and a bit of digging in the pantry resulted in a Huge bag of cheesy corn chips that She split between the three of them.  Bowls in hand they returned to the fort they had made settling among the pillows to watch cartoons. It had been a long time since she’d sat down and just watched cartoons.  She couldn’t help a mild annoyance at the odd and largely goopy animation style and the grotesque shifts between cartoony and Horrifying hyper realistic cartoony it was really gross.

Papyrus was really enjoying it though and had cheered up a lot so she kept her thoughts to herself.  So maybe she had different tastes, she could always introduce them to some classic cartoons of her generation another time.  Not all the jokes were awful at least and even Sans had relaxed chuckling occasionally.

She wondered what Gaster was working on that had dragged him away but it seemed spending some time with her had cheered the boys up so that was good, at least her being here had some value.  She just needed to focus on that, these little good things that came of her situation. Maybe she could get him to give her her phone back tonight, after all she wasn’t trying to escape or anything, but she’d have to text Henry at least and let him know she might not make the mural appointment and would have to reschedule.

She should probably check e-mails and stuff to, see if she had any job requests or sales online.  The Gallery she usually took her stuff to offered sales through a website as well as in the venue so she got e-mails from them whenever there was a request or a sale.

As another bouncy colorful song came on she sat up a bit as a knock sounded at the door. 

“I’ll get it…” She said when the boys made no move to answer the door, it seemed kind of rude to answer the door at someone else's house but she didn’t know maybe it was the mailman or maybe Gaster forgot his key or something?  

“Uh shoot… Hold on.” she called through the door and she unlocked it, wow how many locks did this thing have? A chaine a dead bolt then the door lock?

"Hi, sorry about that, uh, Can I help you?” she asked opening the door a fraction and looking up at a huge fish monster.  He was… Big. Taller then gaster broad and terrifying, he was covered in scars and his skin was a mix of a greenish sea blue and a paler ocean blue streaked with crimson lines.

“Who are you?” came a firm demand, the voice was garbled and liquidy but she stood frozen for a moment everything left her in her terror oh god…

“W-wha w-well y-yes I uh…” The fis man frowned  placing a hand on the door and pushing it open effortlessly oh god oh god oh god…  She back peddled, the boys! Maybe this was why there where so many locks! Why hadn’t Gaster warned her some giant fish man might come to the house!?

She groped behind her for something anything, her fingers brushed and vase and she gripped it shaking as the piercing yellow eyes of the fish stared down at her menacingly, but before anything could happen a smaller voice piped up

“Are Sans and Papyrus home?!”  She jolted to her senses looking down, standing to the fishmans knee was a young girl,  obviously his child, wild red hair pulled back in a ponytail a bright grin on her face.

“Undyne!”  All three eyes went to the tent as Papyrus scrambled out and ran over throwing himself at the fish girl.

“Hey Paps, Dad got a text from the Doc saying he was gonna be late, he thought you and Sans might want to hang out.” she said cheerfully, slowly Her fingers eased off the vase as she watched the children talk animatedly soon joined by Sans As Undyne was dragged over to check out the tent a Human artist stood staring up at the father nervously.  

“Artist?” he asked slowly she swallowed thickly and nodded

“Where you going to attack me with avase?” he asked shortly.  She wanted to deny it, it was on the tip of her tongue to say no of course not, she’d never think of that but..

“Yes… I-I thought you were going to hurt the boys I was… I would have done what I needed to.” she said voice shaking slightly.  The fish man was quiet as long moment before nodding

“GOOD!” he declared with unmistakable approval startling her as he clapped a to large hand on her shoulder almost staggering her.

“I would expect nothing less of someone who would spend so much time with my daughters closest friends!” he exclaimed, her had a hearty loud voice and sort of reminded her of Papyrus with his ‘bigness?’  His smile revealed long needle like teeth but like with Gaster while intellectually she knew she should fear him (and in those earlier moments had) now she’d heard him speak and seen his daughter she just… didn’t feel that fear anymore.

“W-well they’re kids, I’d be a pretty awful person if I didn’t protect them if they needed it.” she managed weakly trying to pass off her actions. The fish man however wasn’t deterred

“Nonsense!  Many humans would not care about monsters child or otherwise if they felt so threatened.” he said with a surprising frankness.  As much as she didn’t want it to be true, she knew it was. She lived in one of the better areas, no one judged because they were all broke.

“You know what I say is true don’t you?” the man said his tone softening slightly She sighed and nodded

“I don’t like it, I think it’s wrong and I call it out when I see it, but unfortunately humans are… well we’re kind of stupid as a whole really.” she said shrugging the fish man laughed

“Aha! What a funny human you are!  I am Sidion Undyns father, And leader of the royal guard.” he introduced extending his hand to shake, she smiled, he really wasn’t that bad,  she wondered if his intimidating greeting and entrance had been some sort of test or something. Taking the hand she gave it a firm shake.

“Do you want something to drink? I can make something while the kids play.” she offered gesturing, Sidion smiled and nodded

“That would be very good, Undyne I will be in the kitchen!” he declared, there was a dismissive acknowledgement from the tent followed by childish laughter,  Certaine they would be ok She led the well royal guard commander she supposed. To the kitchen and made up some tea at his request.

“So Doctor Gaster asked you to bring undyne for the boys? That was nice of him.” she said passing him the mug then settling in the nook, it’s cozy relaxed atmosphere was nice and easier for these kinds of things then the fancy dining room.

“Of course, Doctor Gaster is very devoted to his children.” Sidion said with a firm nod, she smiled, she knew it… Gaster simply wasn’t a man able to fake such open joy at being with his sons,  who ever had been so awful to them was so getting an earful when she had the chance.

“It was nice of you to bring your daughter over on such short notice, I tried to keep them occupied but when I get started painting I can get a bit lost in it, we only just had lunch a little while ago…” she admitted sheepishly, Sidion nodded and drank the tea, unlike her he didn’t sip but took a good gulp despite the liquid still being burning hot.

“Mm Gaster mentioned he had a guest, and artist.  You’re painting something for the boys?” he said watching her with an odd look she nodded sipping her tea and smiling

“Yes, It’s very fun,  I enjoy working with kids their colors are so vibrant and eager it’s always so beautiful and exciting to work with.” She explained with a smile, Sidion nodded

“Can I see them when they are finished?” he asked musingly she shrugged 

“I don’t see why not, but it’ll be up to Gaster ultimately.” she said honestly, Sidion nodded not troubled by that.

“I might just…  I’ll take a look.” he said thoughtfully before taking another deep drink easily finishing what she’d made

“Would you like another?” she asked warmly falling into a more hostess like persona, it was easier dealing with one or two people compared to a crowd but in such an alien situation she was falling back on protective walls.  It was working, her anxiety had died back a lot and she was able to focus clearly on the conversation.

As she made up another cup of tea the kids came tearing in laughing and surrounding her at the counter

“Can we have a snack?” Papyrus asked eagerly you frowned faintly his mouth was still smudged with dorito dust and you had a feeling Judging by Undyne's stained fingers that she had Taken Her bowl of Chips.

“I think you have had enough chips if that what your after, if you’re hungry still I’m pretty sure I saw fruit in the fridge.” she said it was still pretty early so something like an apple wouldn’t hurt their appetite for dinner right?  It was weird trying to juggle all these kid things, thankfully the kids seemed happy enough with fruit so she went about grabbing a few things from the fridge, sliding apples and strawberries, peeling an orange and lucking some grapes. Soon enough she’d made up three bowls of a ‘fruit salad’ as it where and shooed them off to play some more unaware that the whole time she had interacted with the children Sidion had watched her closely taking in her every action and reaction, studying her critically.

As a member of the council it was Paramount he examine any possible threat to monster kind, and a human with the soul dive ability was truly alarming.  The others would come to surreptitiously examine her and pass their judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really debated Undynes age in this fick, but thought it was a good idea for her to be the boys age so they had more friends to play with :) Theres nothing that says Alphys can't fall in love with Undyne when she gets older right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a discussion with a coworker helps him understand his soul a little more Gaster grows irritated with her, and himself.

Chapter Eleven

 

Them problem at the lab was far more complex then he had expected for the upgrade.  The Geothermal energy that the NeroCORE worked with was more unstable than that of the underground.  While it was Stable Gaster wasn’t happy with it energy output (despite it already being significantly higher then the underground core)

The upgrades were meant to help make use of some of the excess energy that was discarded during large power shifts.  The problem was something was going wrong during the initial stage of power absorption during a particularly strong spike… this led to an overload and then the system simply shorted out.

He ran a hand over his skull scowling at the Blueprints and calculations, he had made a mistake somewhere he just needed to find where. The calculations had seemed sound.  Initially discarding that energy had been the way to best stabilize the NeroCORE. The energy the core absorbed and converted came in waves with rises and dips, however particularly high rises could cause shorts.  So they had created a plateau level, where the Core would stop production during a high spike in order to prevent overload. This upgrade was supposed to take the energy from above the plateau and use it to fill in gaps of very low dips, but it wasn’t working… the system kept shorting out when it had barely started.

A mug caught his attention as it was set by his elbow he was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at the yellow Lizard beside him

“Alphys… Thank you.” he mumbled taking the mug and taking a gulp of the coffee doctored just the way he liked.

“H-have you found the issue?” she asked,  she stuttered less now but he had a feeling it would be a tick that would never entirely go away.  It was sort of endearing on the monster he had viewed as a sort of protege. Even though she had moved on to a different field and into robotics and artificial limbs she still frequented his lab, they often discussed each others work during lunches or helped each other.  Their work relationship was quiet close and he viewed her more as a daughter then a coworker at times.

“Unfortunately I haven’t, I might need to dismantle it and see if it’s an issue with an actual component of the machine.” he said with a heavy sigh.  He hated struggling with his projects, he was a brilliant mind, the gem of his generation and damn it he should be able to figure out a stupid power problem!  His mind kept going back to the boys Papyrus took everything so well, He had so much confidence that Gaster couldn’t help but be confident in himself. He knew the boy would grow out of it eventually but he hoped to savour that charming childishness for a little bit longer.

Sans was a more immediate concern.  He didn’t like it when his older son closed off like that.  He’d had done it more recently, when ever Gaster was pulled away by work he would get irritable and sullen.  It was so unlike him but Gaster supposed these upgrades had been taking up a lot of his time.

Then of course there was the fact that Papyrus had been crying when he left.

He knew his work with the CORE was important but now he was just distracted by what may have caused his Babybones so much distress.  Pulling out his cell phone he frowned, Returning Hers might be a good idea. If anything was wrong then she could text him… but, that indicated that she’d be around after monday…

Instead he went into his contacts and found the number he wanted, sending a Quick text to Sidion.  He knew the boys would be delighted to get a visit from the royal captain's daughter, and it gave another member of the council a chance to meet Her in an unofficial situation to gauge her threat level.  Just thinking about it made him vaguely ill.

“Tiggys delighted your here today.” Alphys commented teasingly Gaster looked up frowning faintly

“Oh?  Well He did come to get me this morning, I let him drive me over it seemed more efficient.” he said simply glancing at the papers.  His colleagues crush was a not so well kept secret, He’d never really understood it, Gaster had certainly never done anything to encourage it but it didn’t seem to do any harm, except maybe some playful ribbing from Alphys.  Something occurred to him and he glanced at the yellow lizard as she nibbled on pocky that she kept in her lab coat pocket.

“Alphys, how much do you know about monster souls?” he asked She frowned thoughtful

“Hrmm well, quite a bit I guess, Our studies underground focused on human souls obviously but while I was researching I did learn quite a bit about monster souls in relation why?”

“I’ve come across some interesting information but I’m not sure what to make of it, I thought you might have heard about it.” he explained she nodded 

“I’ll do what I can, what is it?” she asked it wasn’t often the Doctor asked her for help and she was happy to oblige.

“I have spoken with a monster recently who says that when he is around a Human their souls seem to pulse in unison.  It hasn’t happened around anyone else, human or monster, but no matter what when ever he is with this human if their souls are not already pulsing in unison then they slipped into unison shortly after they meet again and remain that way.” he explained frowning

“I can’t say I’m familiar with the phenomenon but it sounds vaguely familiar to me so I thought I would ask.” he said looking up Alphys was giggling

“W-what?  You know what it means?  Is this… another of those obvious things I over think?” he asked flatly, the was the only one who’d dare tease him about such a thing.

“W-well I guess for you it wouldn’t be obvious.” he reasoned shifting a little

“That pulsing in unison is called a Resonance Cascade. It happens when two souls match perfectly.  Essentially it’s a sign of a soul mate.” he explained jumping when Gaster spit out his coffee coughing hard

“Oh my god Doctor are you ok?!” she exclaimed helping him clean up the mess quickly grabbing paper towel and napkins. As he mopped Coffee from his chin he tried to regain his composure

“I apologize please go on.” he said simply Alphys well used to Gasters idea of ‘dignity’ allowed him to pretend his reaction hadn't happened.

“Oh, uh. Well as I was saying.  The synching soul pulses are the souls resonating with each other, they ‘call out’ as it where.  It happens between monsters all the time so often we barely even notice unless it’s a particularly strong pulse,  that's how you know if your with your soulmate. Human souls do it as well but without magic they can’t sense it, Some of the more sensitive humans might be ‘aware’ of it in a way but they’d never be able to rightly explain it.” she went on as she stirred milk into a fresh coffee.

“It sounds to me, this monster you spoken with has found his soul mate.” she said calmly setting the mug down and pushing the handle towards him.

“The pulsing between a monster and human is called a Resonance Cascade because Human and monsters have such differing souls, when they do synch, and join souls, the amount of magic that is emitted is enormous.” she went on shifting to grab a paper

“Because of our magic we have weak strong ‘bodies’ but not very powerful souls, which is why if we die our souls don’t linger long.  As for humans they have incredibly strong soul, but delicate bodies. When a Monster and a human join as soulmates, they equalize each other,  the human body becomes more resilient, they live well past life expectancy for a human, and may even find themselves physically stronger. The monsters in turn develops a stronger soul, stronger magic, and an increase in the trait associated with the mates soul, feeding off the power of the human soul, until the human and monster are on almost completely even footing.” she said

“Now obviously there are plenty of happy non soulmate couples.  Soulmating itself is quite rare and a cross species mate is even more so.  Unfortunately a lot of the pre-underground records were lost so I don’t have much information about how many there were before we were sealed.  But of Human monster true soul mate cases since our return to the surface there have been only ten cases in the entire world.” she said shifting back

“I’m kind of jealous…” she said, now she wasn’t in ‘lecture mode’ her stutter had come back  “Imagine being with someone meant just for you… Ooohh it’s like an anime!” she said covering her cheeks and squealing.  A soul mate? Well that really couldn’t be possible, aside from the human monster angle making it highly unlikely, She was so much younger than him!  Yes maybe he was physically attracted to her, for gods sakes he was a scientist not a monk, and yes he might have found her an interesting woman to spend time with but...

“Is there anything else for him to look for?  I’d hate to suggest the possibility of soulmates and only be wrong by misunderstanding his meaning about these pulses.” he said easily yes obviously there must be other explanations, some sign that this was obviously not his problem, after all he was a man who had been celibate as of late surely this was just some… some sextual desire manifested by his soul… lack of contact… that sort of thing,

“Hmm well, there's dream sharing, though dream is a poor word for it, the closer soul mates are the deeper the soul will mesh even without bonding,  because of this they can sort of slip in and out of each other's minds. Sharing dreams, thoughts memories, experiences.” she said tapping her chin

“Ah,  If he or the human ever experienced any sort of severe trauma, the other would know.  Instantly. Something that Scars the soul is strong enough to effect the soul mate.” she said as it dawned on her

“So if he has any Traumatic memories he should see if the human knows or recognizes the story.” She suggested hoping she had given what he needed.  He had an odd look on his face but she took that as maybe he had figured something out with the NeroCORE Leaving him to his thoughts she left his office, at least he had drank some coffee and she’d left a sandwich on his desk.  He’d eat it when he came back to himself, he always did.

Gaster wasn’t sure what to think, Had finding her in his dream not been a dive but… their souls?  No, no this couldn't be possible. Soulmates? He had given up the thought of ever finding anything like that so long ago he’d never bothered to research it…

He thought of how his magic reacted to her.  How that thing had connected to her… how had something like that zeroed in on a singular human woman?  It hadn’t he had led his other straight to her without even knowing it.

The boys where the biggest tell.  He looked at the holes in his hands. His boys his greatest creations,  His children where the greatest possible things in his life he loved them so much.  They had accepted her so easily into their home into their little unit. Because they knew.  Maybe not in mind but since their souls where both fragments of his own… 

then… 

And she might not survive past monday… he felt sick,  no, this couldn’t be possible. He was positive of it,  When he got home he would have her do another dive, surely once she was there again he’d be able to prove she wasn’t his ‘soul mate’ no, things like that simply didn’t happen, and certainly not to him.

He was going to work on the core then he was going to have dinner with his children and he was going to seriously rethink any relationship with the human woman.  He would not be dragged by some vagary of fate called ‘soulmates’.

 

\--------------------

 

He didn’t make it home in time for dinner.  Franny came and cooked chatting amicably with her while she cooked the artist found out many things.  When big projects came up his schedule got a bit erratic. Normally Gaster would have been home before Franny even arrived to start cooking, and that was if he even went in, usually he took the weekends off to spend with the boys.

“He really dotes on them… It’s really cute.” she said with a laugh as Franny looked over to her nodding

“Oh he does he loves them to bits..” she said pausing seeing the other woman deep in thought “What is it dear, something wrong?” she asked concerned, motherly nature taking hold as she looked at the younger woman.

“Hmm? Oh no nothing just thinking, it can be hard.” she joked making Franny chuckle.  It was easy enough not to say. No she wouldn’t mention what happened to the boys to Franny, she’d talk to Gaster.  She thought about how upset Sans and Paps had been. Getting to play with the girl Undyne had really perked them up and they had stayed pretty playful and happy, until Franny had arrived then there was an air of disappointment, an understanding that if Gaster wasn’t back by then he likely was going to miss dinner.  So In an effort to help she had asked the boys to tell her a bit about what he was working on.

They had perked up stumbling over each others words to explain how he was the royal scientist how he had made the original CORE, his experiments with determination, his work with the neroCORE.  Sans Understood it better then Papyrus but the younger skeleton was eager to explain what he did know and Sans would fall silent to let him. Papyrus was overflowing with confidence in his father's work, and according to him Dr Gaster was the smartest and most capable monster in the whole underground!  And above ground! And everywhere ground!

She couldn’t help being caught up in his enthusiasm.  Sans had scrambled up running to get a book and they had settled in the fort for a little while looking at it as Sans explained.  He knew so much she felt maybe a little intimidated, when he looked at her expectantly she just smiled and nodded trying not to let on that honestly a bunch of the Geothermal equations and the ratio of energy expenditures and… and… Oh man she didn’t really understand any of it, but she was pretty sure she got the jist of it, basically the core took energy combined it with magic and converted it into power.  At least she was pretty sure that's what all this meant. The important thing was the lights worked and people paid less for it now, always a good thing.

Now though as she sat in the kitchen she wondered if the boys really where ok?  Getting Balled out by an adult like that. Being told they were a burden to their father?  She clenched a fist. What an asshole!

It still riled her up thinking about it. It stunned her that anyone could be so cruel.  Then again there were plenty of cruel people in the world. And not all monsters where kind she supposed, though there was a general predisposition for it.

For now the boys where upstairs washing hands and faces changing into clean Pajamas and getting ready for bed while the last of dinner was prepared. It was some sort of pasta with meat stuffed in it, and a creamy white cheese sauce.  It looked good smelled better and She had to admit, she really wanted some.

The Problem she needed to work out was how she approached Gaster about what had happened.  Sans had told her they had left the room before Gaster had come back meaning they hadn’t told him and from what she could gleen Sans had never really spoken about the situation with his father at all.

It all went back to that giving his all to others mentality. It wasn’t healthy but how to approach it with Gaster.  She wasn’t his parent or his teacher of anything she was just a painter and secret prisoner in his guest room… Her experience with kids extended to brief stints of babysitting in high school!

But…

Something had to be done after all.

The boys timed it well clambering down the stairs just as the Pasta was served up, Franny had been talked into serving dinner at the kitchen nook.  With out Gaster they didn’t need to eat in the proper dining room and frankly it was a little intimidating.

As she suspected, the pasta was amazing! The boy ate with all the eagerness one would expect of two young growing boys., dessert was a bowl of Vanilla icecream with a chocolate sauce that hardened into a shell once it was poured.  With dessert eaten and Gaster still a no show Franny left with instructions on how to reheat the Pasta if Gaster even made it back. Apparently he sometimes didn’t.

Following the boys back upstairs the young woman found herself roped into helping them take a bath, ending up covered in bubbles and some kind of colorful bath marker stuff that smelled like fruit.

She helped the smaller skeleton towel off covering his face with the towel and rubbing it  then pulling it off

“Oops oh no it’s still there!” she exclaimed,  Papyrus frowned reaching up to touch his face as Sans looked over

“W-what what is Omph!” she pressed the towel lightly to his face and lightly rubbed again and pulled back frowning

“Hrmm… One more!”

The boy was laughing as she rubbed the towel over his face again

“Well hmph it’s just not coming off I wonder.”  she reached out and touch his cheek then gave a mock gasp “Oh no It’s your face!” she exclaimed causing Papyrus to collapse in a fit of giggle and shove the towel in her face Sans chuckling   
  
“You actually have something on your face!” Papyrus declared little bony hands pushed a little to hard but she didn’t mind he was having fun she tugged down the towel and grinned

“Didja get it?” she asked unaware of a smear of blue on her nose Sans grinned   
  
“Yep your all good.” he said lightly drawing her attention as he slipped back into his PJs he looked back to his relaxed self as well, that was reassuring, he came across as a kid who kept a lot of things internal, lord only knew what that might do to his psyche or whatever it was.  Either way bottling things up and letting them fester wasn’t good, she certainly knew that.

Once Papyrus was dressed (And caught after running around high off Icecream and chocolate) she managed to settle them in the fort.  Sitting between the boys she was bombarded with story requests and infighting until she finally laid down the law

“One story, shorts chapters something you both like.” she said firmly the boys of course had to rush upstairs and find just the right book, then Papyrus needed his teddy, then sans wanted a specific pillow. Was all this just from a sugar high?  She hadn’t realized kids could have so much energy, what about all that playing they had done this afternoon weren’t they tired from that?

She certainly felt tired after spending the afternoon chatting with Undyns father,  Sidion actually wasn’t that bad, he looked scary and he gave an impressive appearance but he was really neat to talk to and Boy did he dote on that girl.  She smiled a little remembering it the way Undyne had blushed but smiled as her father had teased her as they left.

Finally a book was chosen and the boys were settled thankfully happy with all the arrangements She opened the book and began to read. She kept her voice low and soothing so the boys could fall asleep, the books wasn’t to bad for a children's story, it was about 12 chapters but each chapter was only about five pages long and the text was pretty big on the page, it was a neat little adventure story about a charity carnival whose money is stolen, naturally the group of kids solved the case before the Police could.

By the time the criminal was arrested (A bitter goldfish salesman) and the charity money given to the hospital Sans and Papyrus had fallen asleep snuggled together, closing the book she stood and stretched bones popping in her back and shoulders.  Lowing the lights so the boys can sleep peacefully she made her way to the kitchen surprised to find Gaster there.

“Your back.” She says startled, she hadn’t actually expected him, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and looked tired… and irritable.  There was an empty bowl in the sink, at least he’d eaten. Despite her comment he hadn’t responded, she should probably leave him alone but remembering the boys she stepped forward, she’d ask him about his work get his proper attention then she could tell him what happened.

“Papyrus and Sans told me you had to go to your lab because of a problem, is it really bad?” she asked moving to slide onto the seat across from him He looked up scowling slightly.

“Clearly.” he said in a surprisingly clipped tone, then again he was frustrated with his work, had probably been looking forward to a day spent with the boys, it was reasonable that he was annoyed.

“Can you tell me about it?  I mean I might not fully understand it but maybe talking through the problem will help you think of a solution.” she offered, she was kind of interested in his work as well, it was pretty amazing that this was the guy who designed the NeroCORE, it was even more amazing that someone so intelligent was actually attracted to her.

“It’s a complex issue involving Geothermal radiation and collection of entropic energy at the peaks of extreme output to fill in voids caused by low output creating a more stable system.” he bit out shortly looking at her 

“I really don’t think you would understand even the most basic of explanations.”  She blinked surprised by his attitude before scowling

“You don’t think I’d understand that your taking extra energy from one point where there is to much and putting it in a low energy point where there isn’t enough?  That’s not too difficult to understand  _ Doctor _ Gaster.” she said, ok so maybe she wasn’t the smartest person in the world, she was certainly no genius but she did alright.

“Regardless of whether you understand it or not talking it out with you would be pointless, it won’t solve the problem.” he said briskly, what Alphys had said earlier ringing in his mind, he didn’t want that didn’t want her. He could feel the waves of her soul, she had no idea her attempts to talk to him had started a gentle coaxing easing his own souls erratic and upset pulsing. Trying to relax him… 

He rose quickly from the table stalking away from her, he didn’t want anything to do with this, anything to do with her, damn this whole thing, he had just wanted a nice gift for his children, not some magic human, and certainly not some sham of fate.   
  
“Is it just work?” she asked concerned “I mean, I know We don’t really know each other but you just seem… more upset then just about work.” she said weakly 

“And what makes you think that as you said, you don’t know me.” he said shotly, his curt attitude was beginning to rile her,  she was trying to be nice here.

“Maybe because your acting pretty out of character for a guy who holds himself so high and mighty.  I guess I shouldn’t have bothered being concerned, Sorry.” she said with a huff he paused turning and studying her a moment before giving an annoyed sigh

“Perhaps… I am more frustrated than I like to admit.” he said relenting, he could see she was upset and it bothered him… damn it!  That just made him madder! She glanced over naive to his thoughts she softened a little.

“I guess… I can understand that, sometimes when I work on a painting nothing I do seem right,  I have the image in my head but I just can’t get it on the canvas, sometimes I just change everything when that happens, I go get a cheese burger or Chinese instead of Pizza I take computer paper and old crayons, and I draw stupid things I make colors I experiment until my head starts moving where it needs to be.” she said leaning against the table

“Slumps happen, problems come up, I bet you're also probably pretty annoyed ‘cause you didn’t get to spend time with your boys.  Weekends are precious because they don’t have school and you don’t have work… usually.” she said he frowned looking over 

“That a rather spot on observation…” he said suspiciously making her laugh.  She simply couldn’t help herself he looked so annoyed that she’d Pinpointed his feeling so easily.

“Oh relax, I got to chatting with Franny while she made dinner earlier.” she said surprising him, despite himself, he chuckled 

“I see… I guess I’ll have to work harder she has completely decimated my terrifying monster persona to you it seems.” he said lightly he’s relaxed a bit and she smiled shrugging

“Frankly, You never had one for me, as soon as you came charging in growling at those boys You were just a big old dad to me.” she said laughing lightly at this he looked affronted and she wondered if she offended him then he scoffed

“I’ll have you know this ‘old’ dad is an unparalleled genius and considered quite the catch among the monster women.” he said proudly making her laugh more she sighed “I am sorry, that you had rough day, that you missed out on time with the boys and everything.” she said honestly he nodded accepting her words 

“I have an idea why don’t I tell you what we did today?” she suggested smiling as he seemed to perk up moving they both settled back in the nook 

Well the boys came up to my room to see me I was just getting started on Paps’ painting so I set them up with some paints, um… I’ll pay for the blanket… I well… Papyrus is enthusiastic.” she said weakly Gaster waved a dismissive hand 

“With something like paint it’s inevitable there would be stains, at least it’s just a guest blanket.” he said lightly his intention was to reassure her but she felt the sting at the reminder again that she wasn’t really part of this no matter how nice it felt.

“Ah well Um I got a bit invested in my painting so we ended up having a late lunch,  then we settled down back in the fort and Oh gosh yes Sidion Came by with his daughter.  Gosh he was so big I almost threatened him with a vase!” she said covering her face embarrassed 

“I didn’t know him and he just sort of walked in and he was big and had all these teeth and your rich and the boys are small and Oh my god he laughed so hard…” she said weakly Gaster chuckled 

“I wish I had seen it.  I imagine you got on his good side though, he has a lot of respect for people who will stand for others. I can’t help being impressed… You would have fought him to protect my sons?” he said watching her, almost wishing she’d say no and give him a reason not to find her so… interesting.

“Of course, I’m not an asshole.  I was scared but They’re just kids, I’m sure even monster kids are a million times stronger than me, but still.” she said  frowning down at her hands not seeing the look that crossed the monsters face. He knew she’d say something like that because he knew she was a good person.  It had nothing to do with their souls and everything to do with who she was as a person, She’d never leave a child at the whim of someone dangerous.

“He’s actually a pretty cool guy though, Loves his kid… it was nice they came over, the kids had a blast playing together.” she said smiling looking up and noting how he seemed deep in thought and irritated all over again… had she said something?

“A-anyway I think I need to-”

“No that’s enough I have to go back to work tomorrow.  He said standing abruptly She blinked

“A-ah wait it’s really important it’s about the boys.” she said quickly only to have him round on her

“Somehow I doubt anything you tell me about MY children is very important.  Please remember you are here as an artist and to ensure you are not a threat to monster kind, don’t delude yourself into thinking you're anything more then that… and wash your face your nose is blue!” he snapped irritably she blinked so stunned by his words he took her silence as a chance to leave quickly.

Guilt hung heavy and thick in his gut He should have said something different, pled a headache, work exhaustion… anything… why did he have to say that?  The look on her face had been so stunned so hurt… and damn it he didn’t really want to hurt her he just didn't want to be… stuck with her was that so wrong?  For gods sakes he was a man with a powerful position, the amount of pressure any woman at his side would have to face. Obviously she was completely unsuitable for the position,  Not her fault it simply was what it was…

Why did she have to care so much for his boys?  Why had she stuck around trying to cheer him up after he had snapped the first time?  Humans where exhausting in their behaviors and she, even more so. He didn’t want to feel this fondness for her, he barely even knew her didn’t he?

Still he could feel the hurt radiating from her as he climbed the stairs, He was glad she was human and couldn’t feel his souls response,  how badly he wanted to apologize and just hold her… He was glad he could just leave her believing he was cruel.

She reached up rubbing at her nose seeing the blue streak leftover bath crayon and gave a half laugh… well…. Wouldn’t that have been funny… some other time...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a fight because of the same mean monster but when they expose the one who has been so cruel she takes action with out realizing the danger she's put herself in.

**_ Chapter Twelve _ **

 

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, what the heck was that all about?  God, he acted all sweet and nice this morning then he goes off on her like that?  She growled making her way back to the living room but then she paused. No, dang she didn’t need to bring her bad mood to the kids so she stalked up along the hallway, seeing a set of glass doors.  She walked to them and saw that they opened onto a small curved garden, it wasn’t much bigger than her bedroom back home but it had a little swing seat and some flowers so she flopped down onto it rocking gently arms crossed under her chin, just what the heck was up with this guy, was he Bipolar or something?   
  
She’d been trying to help, and what he said about the boys!   
  
Yeah so maybe she wasn’t a nanny or whatever but she was the one who had comforted them after his stupid coworker had made them so damn upset in the first place!  The thought that anyone could treat kids like that still pissed her off, what an asshole! She was rather proud of herself though, managing to use walnut instead of cursing in front of kids,  she’d fallen into a bad habit there.

It was chilly out but she didn’t much care as she gently rocked on the swing taking in the smell of the flowers, they looked a bit sad though, when was the last time they had been watered?  This wasn’t cold sad this was… untended sad. The plant in her apartment looked like this after she came out of a painting.

She felt a little like it, Sad, yeah… She just couldn’t understand his abrupt change in attitude he had seemed all fine with the idea of them maybe starting something and then he does this?  Maybe he was Bipolar… could Monsters have mental health problems? 

She wasn’t sure.  Mental health problems were generally issues in chemical releases or something in the brain weren’t they?  And monsters were made up of magic so they didn’t really have a brain in the way humans did… or maybe they did?  GAH! She said didn’t know, she just knew that something had happened sometime today that made him switch from being more than happy to maybe even date her after these paintings were complete to suddenly ‘Just an artist!’  What a dick… She sighed   
  
A dick she’d started to like a little…  Damn   
  
\------------

 

What she didn’t know was that the little postage stamp of a patio was just below one of his windows, looking out he watched her swing.  He could see her thoughts on her face, she was so expressive, she was mad… that was no surprise, but pensive to, she was staring at the sad looking flowers the  garden swing had been angled to face.

He hadn’t meant to say such… awful things, but how could he accept her as his soulmate?  She was nice enough yes and she was great with the boys for now, and she was pretty if you took the time to look... but it had only been a couple of days, what did he really know about her?!... Other then how she jumped between being so painfully shy and then brimming with confidence and sarcasm.  She painted amazing things…   
  
Even without her soul diving ability he had no doubt she’d become a modern master, her use of color and light.  This wildly talented artist, Ate pizza until her stomach ached and made a pillow fort in his living room for his sons, she got so scared sometimes she puked, and she wasn’t afraid to tell him off.  

She tasted sweeter than any human candy…    
  
He turned from the window quickly stalking back across the room to his bed shedding his clothing, he was here to get some sleep before heading back to the lab he didn’t have time to waste worrying about a human woman… one he-he had no real proof was even his soulmate.  There could be some other entirely feasible explanation, he’d simply speak with Asgore and get it all sorted out!

He slid into bed and tried to block her from his mind… but failed.  The only solace he took was that he was so annoyed by her and the CORE upgrades he had no dreams, bad or otherwise.

 

\-----------------

 

He was surprised not the find her in the kitchen the next morning but figured she might have slept in, not an awful thing, especially since he wasn’t sure when she had gone to bed.  So he left her to it and went about making himself a quick breakfast, he Knew Franny would have a fit if he didn’t eat  _ Something _ before he went to work, and as he cooked the boys wandered in.  That was even better as Papyrus rushed over hugging his leg as he shifted from the stove.  He moved to pick up his younger son lifting him high into the air before pulling him into a hug 

“Well now if you keep growing like this I’m not going to be able to pick you up for much longer.” he teased and The boy giggled.  Gaster turned to Look at Sans watching him a moment 

“I’m sorry I have to work again today… I made pancakes…” he said softly Sans watched him a moment before grinning the lights of his eyes glowing warmly as he rushed over to also hug Gaster snuggling close as a bony hand rested on his skull burying his face into his father's pant leg.   
  
“I heard you two did painting with our guest yesterday, will you show me?” he asked Papyrus smiled shaking his head as he pulled back   
  
“Nope nope, I gotta finish it first and it’ll be the best painting ever and when you hang it up in your office and people ask what famous person painted it you can say I did!” he said eagerly as Sans nodded   
  
“Yeah I wanna finish mine to so it’s a surprise. I didn’t know there where so many colors of paint, and if she doesn't have exactly the color she wants she just mixes it it’s cool.” he said smiling up at his father and following as the older skeleton moved to settle Papyrus at the breakfast nook before turning and scooping up a surprised Sans and settling him as well pressing a kiss to each boys head before moving to finish making the Pancakes.  Tiggy would be back soon to take him to the Lab   
  
They ate and Sans and Papyrus told him all about their time playing with undyne, and the sandwitches they had had for lunch, Franny had obtained the recipe so Gaster would get a chance to try them himself, he was a little dubious about the idea of just cooked bread and cheese but the boys insisted it had been very good so he was a little tempted to try it… Maybe if he mentioned it to her, sort of a peace offering to show her he did see her as more than just an artist?  

It was something to consider

Once they had eaten he looked up at the clock as right on the dot of 7 a knock rang out.  Sans quickly stuffed his last Pancake into his mouth While Papyrus kept trying to scoop what was left of his syrup up with his fork.  After getting a spoon for the boy Gaster walked to the door and opening it to let Tiggy in.   
  
“Excellent timing we’ve just finished breakfast let me just finish dressing and We can head back to the lab.” Gaster said his tone brisk but not unkind as he spoke. He’d had a brainstorm during the night and wanted to get the notes he had scrawled. As he headed up the stairs already pondering how he could apply what he had thought of to the upgrade a tense silence filled the kitchen.

The grey monster looked at the boys Papyrus flinching back nervously he wanted to say something to call the nasty mean monster something! Walnut he wanted to say it like she had he was a walnut a meany walnut!  But as the monster stared at him he couldn’t muster the courage to speak.

“Did you want to say something?” the monster drawled with a half sneer Papyrus looked down at his plate shaking his head quickly Sans gripping the edge of his shirt thinking about what he’d been told yesterday.  She’d been so angry on their behalf… because that monster was wrong. He took a breath before looking up 

“S-shut up!” he shouted angrily Papyrus and Tiggy both looked at the smaller skeleton in shock before Tiggy smiled 

“What an awful thing to say I’m shocked by how rude your being.” he said simply Sans face twisted no he wasn’t being rude!  He wasn’t, not today

“No you’re an awful monster! You’re always mean whenever you come here so we don’t want you here anymore!”   
  
“Sans!” Gaster stood at the stairs holding the notebook in one hand coat draped across his other arm looking at the boy shocked all three turning sharply to him Tiggy lifting a hand

“Oh sir please it’s alright, After all I am the one who comes to get you for work when things like this come up he’s going to be upset.” he said with an easy smile Sans Sputtered weakly as Gaster stepped forward   
  
“Sans, you know better than that, I am sorry I have to work this weekend but you know how important my work with the CORE is.” he said Sans withdrawing shaking his head

“N-no that’s not it I mean it is but that’s not.” he said stumbling over his words trying to get them out as Gaster stared at him with obvious disappointment Papyrus watching nervously wanting to defend Sans the way he had defended him but not sure what to say   
  
“H-he’s mean!” The youngest child finally managed to pipe up Gaster looking over surprised

“Papyrus! Sans You can’t act like this At least set a better example for your brother.” he said firmly sighing he shook his head as Sans scrambled to try and explain his actions   
  
“I have to get back to work, we’ll discuss this when I get home this evening.” he said sternly striding out  Tiggy waited letting him exit fist before casting a smug glance back at the boys and shutting the door. It took all Sans’ willpower not to throw his plate at the door wishing more he could throw it at the stupid monsters head.  Now his dad was mad! But… but he didn’t even listen why hadn’t he listened?! His hands clenched into shaking fists as Papyrus slid off the bench and walked over 

“S-sans?” he asked his small voice unsure before His brother jerked away glaring

“Why couldn’t you just stay quiet this time! Now dad’s mad at me even more!” he said stalling seeing his brothers face crumple withdrawing tears welled in his own eye sockets and he ran upstairs.  Papyrus stood there a moment before sinking to the floor and wailing in utter despair. The swinging door that led from the dining room into the kitchen pushed open stopping him mid-sob as a sleepy and disheveled woman wandered up rubbing one eye with the hell of her hand

“The heck's goin on… Woah!” she gasped as the little bones rushed at her almost knocking her over as he grabbed her legs sobbing and babbling out his story.

“Woah there kiddo, I can’t speak alien you need to translate for me.” he said shifting getting him to pull back a bit seeing his shaking frame she sighed and slid her hands under his arms

“Gotta work with me here Kid I’m not all muscle like your dad.” he teased drawing a weak watery laugh from the child he reached out wrapping his arms around her neck and with a hop she managed to stand holding him close gently rubbing his back as she moved to sit on the bench   
  
“Alright few deep breaths now and try to explain to me what happened, in English this time.” he said gently drawing another weak laugh before the boy made a small distressed noise and relayed the story from their great breakfast to his dads friend arriving to the fight with Sans.

It sounded like a lot and for a little kid it probably felt like the end of the world, getting treated badly by and adult and then having a parent not listen?  The having his brother snap at him. Though Sans’ was probably feeling pretty awful right now to so she stood supporting the child with one arm as he hugged her neck relaxing a little in a half doze as she climbed the stairs pausing “Which one’s Sans’ room buddy?” she asked Watching As Papyrus pointed to a door and walking over knocking

“Go away.”   
  
“No can do, you wanna open the door or do I lean on it and hollar like this some more?”

“I don’t want to talk to you!” he snapped petulantly through the door She chuckled   
  
“Aw, but I wanna talk to you, See I can’t remember how to tie my shoes.” she said with exaggerated whine making Papyrus laugh, she heard the attempt to muffle laughter inside   
  
“I mean I’ve put the shoes on my hands but I can’t grip the laces right with my toes Now! And Oh boy is it awkward with my hands on the ground and lifting my feet up I’m not very good at handstands.” she continued until both boys were laughing

“So can I come in~?” she begged, smiling as the door opened sans wiping a tear from his face, yep he’d been crying as well, and not just from laughing,  he stepped back letting her inside. It startled her how clean his room was, it shouldn’t since they had Franny but frankly even if she had a maid she’d have been a mess as a kid.

Sans moved the crawl onto his bed as She walked over and settled Papyrus down next to him. Papyrus was a little nervous obviously still tender about being yelled at and afraid his big brother would shout again.  Sans could tell and looked down at his lap utterly miserable.   
  
“Now, we’ve got a lot to go over but first, I think you have something you want to say right Sans?” she said gently sitting on the floor in front of them legs crossed smiling gently, her head was aching and she was hungry but these boys were just so upset, she’d help them out then get food.  The headache was her own fault, she shouldn’t have fallen asleep outside, especially when the nights were still so cold.

“I… mmm… I’m sorry I got mad at you Papy.  I was angry cause daddy wouldn’t listen, and then I did the same thing and didn’t listen to you, you were just trying to help huh?” he said looking at Papyrus who nodded shifting 

“I’m sorry Sans I didn’t mean to.” he said earnestly apologizing but not sure fully why, his words almost made Sans cry again, she could see it but instead of crying he moved fast pulling his brother into a hug, they hugged clinging tightly to each other their bond as solid as ever.  No one was at fault here… well between these two, but someone had been the Catalyst. Tonight Gaster would hear her out whether he wanted to listen or not.   
  
“Now Paps told me most of what happened, but let me make sure I’ve got it right, when that monster came to pick up your dad, you tried standing up to him and he basically made your dad think you where being mean?” she asked to clarify, Sans nodded

“I did say mean things, because he’s mean I don’t like him, he made Paps cry.” he insisted,  she held up a hand nodding

“I get it, you want to defend your brother you love him,  You said he’s never really snapped at Paps before only really ribbed you.  Probably because he knows he’d get a rise. It’s a common bully tactic, this guy isn’t a very good adult is he?” she said gently Sans stared at the ground was he in trouble for being rude? Yes his dad said to be polite, but he also said to stand up for himself and Papyrus… right?   
  
“You’re thinking pretty hard there.” she commented gently He looked up at her he wasn’t sure what to do.  She had listened so far so he took a chance and opened again.   
  
“I just, I don’t think I cared so much when it was me, but he was so awful to Papy yesterday, then he looked at him in a really mean way this morning like he was laughing at him at us, and I got so mad.” he admitted weakly she lifted a hand and gently rested it on the top of his head stroking it gently.   
  
“That’s alright, and understandable, you’re in a difficult position, but being mean to others because they’re mean to you just means everyone is mean.” she said gently Sans nodded, he didn’t want to be a bad person…   
  
“Look, That guy is a jerk, and I’ll talk to your dad tonight.  I’m an adult sometimes, maybe he’ll listen to me.” she said grinning when Sans laughed   
  
“What are you when your not an adult?” Papyrus asked not getting it,  not breaking stride she looked over puckering her lips and lifting her hands to flip behind her ears   
  
“A fish!”  This drew a riot of laughter from the boys, confident the immediate crisis had passed she suggested they go to her room and set up the paints she’d let them use yesterday so they could get started while she had something to eat.  If they finished them today they could give them to Gaster when he got home. 

He was probably feeling bad to, because he wouldn’t really want to be mad at his boys, but Sometimes, Parents had to be mad, to help teach kids.  She took the time to explain this to the boys, she didn’t want to set them up with false hope so she did explain that Gaster might still be annoyed when he got home, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t listen.  She didn’t mention that she would make sure he heard what they had to say no matter what…With a smile and a nod Sans took Papyrus’ hand and they rushed off to get started Chattering happily as she stood wavering slightly.  Oof to fast, she sniffed slightly, ah great a runny nose to? Well she brought it on herself.

 

\-------------------------------

 

In the lab Gaster moved carefully inputting the new calculations for the Nerocore while Tiggy and a few others Manually adjusted the Machine.  It still boggled his mind that Sans would act out like that. Gaster understood he was still a child and sometimes they acted out but it had been so… wildly unusual for Sans.  Usually Papyrus was the one to get emotional.

He’d have to figure out a suitable way of punishing him, the fact was Sans couldn’t be acting like that, and certainly not with one of Gaster work colleagues.  Maybe he’d make him write and apology and act as his assistant for a day? Cleaning up around the lab? No that seemed to fun. Sans enjoyed being at the lab, so it would be more like a day out then a punishment… he’d have to think.   
  
“Alright Dr. the adjustments have been made we’re ready for phase 2.” Tiggy said moving over to the secondary console as the other lab techs backed up and then lefts the room to observe behind the thick glass.     
  
He glanced at Tiggy, the monster had assured him twice on the drive that he wasn’t upset about Sans lashing out at him.  He understood after all he was the one who came to get Gaster when he was needed at the lab.   
  
“Alright initializing Phase 2, Secondary calculations have been input, begin energy input simulation on go…. Go” there was a hum as excess energy was channeled into the unit it was holding stable …   
  
“How's it looking?” Gaster asked, his consol was showing stable readings for energy collection, that was a step in the right direction, Tiggy was looking over his readings and nodding   
  
“There's a slight irregularity in energy processing but it’s within anticipated parameters.” he said looking up at the machine as it hummed louder coming to life as it began the process of gathering and storing energy from replacement in a dip.   
  
“Alright Phase three, Begin Low energy output simulation.” Gaster said typing a few things and pulling up a different menu as he switched from the collection algorithm to dispersal.   
  
“Phase 3 prepared, calculations input for Median energy drop simulation, will start on go.”

“Go.” Gaster confirmed the light the machine gave of shifted from a white color to a more golden yellow, He looked down at the consol as the low line of energy output readings slowly began to climb   
  
“Dispersal readings are positive.” he said Tiggy grinned “Energy compatibility stable, Minor irregularities again, well within anticipated and acceptable parameters.” he said excited as he looked up at the machine. Gaster looked up himself, they had done it… at least for now, the simulation was after all, only a simulation, the real test would be when they got it set up with the NeroCORE… He did it… they had done it!   
  
So thrilled by their success no one noticed a strange fliker on the consoles or a sudden but only instantaneous Spike in energy output before it immediately settled.

 

\-------------------------------

 

That afternoon Gaster had called to let them know he’d be home in time for dinner so they were standing by to greet him when he entered.  She chuckled a hand on each head as the boys clutched their paintings, Papyrus was eager Sans looked nervous. Poor kid he felt really bad about what had happened,  he had been cheerful enough through the day but as it got closer to the time Gaster usually came home from work he got more nervous.

“It’ll be ok.” she encouraged gently as the dark figure approached the door she crouched 

“Alright here he comes.” she said softly looking up as the door opened but stepping in ahead of Gaster was a tall Grey monster,  she recognized him from the day she had arrived… wasn’t he Gasters assistant or something? Sans had tensed watching the monster nervously little finger bones biting into the paper of his picture,  Paps bones rattled faintly as he trembled. 

And she knew…. This was it, this was the monster who had said all those nasty things to the boys.

A shocking feeling of anger and protectiveness surged through her, in a way she’d never thought possible, as Gaster stepped in she marched forward  He looked over noting her furious expression but before he could speak she reared back a fist and let it fly sending Tiggy flying back hitting the ground with a cry of utter shock, the air was still, no one moved only your shoulders heaved with anger.

“What on earth are you thinking!” Gaster shouted both stunned and utterly confused by her sudden and irrational behavior. She shifted pointing to the boys 

“This As... hnngg.... Walnut has been telling your kids they’re a burden to you, he told them they just caused trouble, he called them selfish! He said you should have gotten rid of them.  I tried to tell you yesterday but you didn’t want to hear it!” she proclaimed angrily, admittedly she hadn’t know it was this monster specifically until she’d seen the boys reactions but still.

“He came to pick you up this morning as well right?  Because he had a go at them again, this morning! Because apparently if you work in a lab you can just say crap like that to kids and it’s ok!” she exclaimed the anger was shocking protectiveness 

The monster in question sat up rubbing his cheek staring at her horrified, a Human had hit it and with such strong intent, she had wanted to hurt him! Gaster was looking at him with angry shock tiggy scowled

“I-I never said that she’s lying.  Look you saw she assaulted me! A human attacking with intent?  She could have dusted me!” he said Gaster scowled looking at the boys who were hugging each other close to tears Sans looked over

“S-shes not!  Everytime he comes to take you away he says nasty things to us… Last time he was here he said we were troublesome… and useless and you’d be better off getting rid of us!” he said hugging Papyrus who nodded

“I don’t wanna burden Daddy.” he said weakly Gaster looked at him stunned by the word, then at the angry human woman, then at Tiggy, all those years working together and he had been saying things like this to his children?!  Why hadn’t they ever said anything?

“This morning when Sans was yelling at him he was yelling because he’d been mocking Papyrus.  I get that you’re a parent and a very important man but think about him, do you really think Sans would just yell at a guest without reason?” she demanded Gaster faltered. She… she was right, the fact was he had been stunned because it simply wasn’t useual for Sans to act that way.  He had been thinking about that while at the lab hadn’t he? How unusual Sans’ behavior had been?

But even that was a back seat to a more immediate problem,  The woman he was watching to determine if she was a threat to monster kind, had just struck a monster is intent to harm… 

Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO!
> 
> can't... 
> 
> empty, cold, empty, cold, empty, cold
> 
> a void
> 
> HelpHelpHelpHelpHelp
> 
> No escape
> 
> I'M COMING

**_Chapter Thirteen_ **

 

_ Oh fuck… _

Despite the anger fuling her threads of reason where drifting in, she’d just punched a guy in the face… not just any guy, a monster, and Gasters co-worker… 

_ Oh fuck… _

The monster was standing still rubbing his face and lamely trying to explain himself to Gaster whose expression made it clear he wasn’t buying it.  She thought he looked strange but figured it was just her eyes playing tricks on her as she turned her attention back to the grey monster as Gaster spoke.

“You have come to pick me up for the lab for years.  Have you insulted my children each time?!” he demanded angrily approaching the smaller monster, the artist blinked, she thought she’d seen him mad… nope.  The anger that radiated off him was palpable!

He was shaking with rage and he seemed to… no he was growing?  Yes h-he was bigger his back hunching. H-He was growing a-and melting?   
  
“S-sir I would never presume t-”   
  
**_“SILENCE!”_ ** the single word was boomed in a voice that almost made her puke, h-he sounded like that thing!  The boys had stepped back huddled together nervously, they were trying not to be scared and there was a sense of... recognition.  They had seen him like this before, she was sure of it! They weren’t scared of him thankfully, but more scared of how he looked and sounded.  Frankly she didn’t blame them even if she hadn’t seen something like this killing her in her dreams it would have freaked her out… heck probably more so because she wasn’t used to it!   
  
“Gaster stop.” she tried but he didn’t seem to hear her.  She flinched h-her chest hurt, it was strange a kind of pulsing feeling, and for a moment she thought maybe she was having a heart attack!  But… no no that wasn’t it, first of all the pain wasn’t in her heart and secondly weren't you supposed to have left arm pains or something during a heart attack?  This wasn’t hurting her arm it was just this angry pulsing in her chest.   
  
“Gaster you need to stop.” she tried again stepping closer, she felt like she should be afraid. And part of her was but more she was worried, she was scared for him not of him. She stepped closer there was a strange black Ichor dripping on the floor Tiggy hadn’t moved, like a deer caught in headlight he looked like he was afraid that if he moved Gaster would lash out at him.   
  
“Gaster, you need to come back, the boys are scared.” she said reaching out to grab him her fingers squishing into the mass of his body she pulled back on hand staring at the strings of sticky black that clung to her skin a sudden panic claimed her and she grabbed him hugging hard

“GASTER! Stop!” She gasped weakly as she sank into the Ichor like substance of his body struggling as Panic set in 

“ _ What are you doing _ ?” the voice was gasters, it was weak and she wasn’t sure if she heard it or if it was in her head it was so weak but she was sinking deeper i-it was cold so cold it was like the breath was being stolen from her.

There is nothing here, it was so cold,  she huddled into a tight ball, at least, she thought she did, it was weird but she could only barely feel her body and even then it was almost like it was coming in and out like one moment she knew she had a body then the next she had no idea.  It-it was wrong? 

 

_ Right _ ?  

 

She was losing track… but of what?  

 

_ She’d been doing something _ ?  

 

Talking? Could she talk?

 

How did one talk without a voice... 

 

**What was talking** …

  
  
It seemed to go on forever time was a concept she lost grasp of, only always and everything darkness no escape, over and over and over

 

_ Can’t get out _

 

Clawing mercilessly at her head inside her head at her soul

 

**It hated, it hated it hated**

 

**_‘So small so pretty’_ **

 

help help help help help Help Help Help Help  _ HELP HELP HELP HELP  _ **_HELPHELPHELPHELP_ **

 

Who was this?

_ Who was _ ... ?  

 

what was…  **living** ? 

 

Was this living, life?  

 

What is life?  

 

It all flows a churning mess of dark, everything is dark so dark

 

Dark

 

**Darker**

 

Is there pain? Maybe but how can there be pain if there is nothing?

 

But there isn’t 

 

**NOTHING**

 

There is something,  she feels fear, she knows fear that… that fear it clings to her,  she has a body, she has a body because it grabs at her in her dreams.  She has a body and she lives because that thing taunts her about it when it crushes her…   
  
Gaster!

She jolts to awareness looking around.  It’s so damn cold, and the black emptiness around her is oppressive in how empty it is, there’s nothing here a black void of… Void… Somehow that word feels familiar and terrifying, she shook her head hard no she needed to keep her grip.   
  
She pinched her arm hard and began to try and swim, the only way she could think to move in this space? Ugg she was going to have such a headache trying to figure this whole thing out, but she remembered why she was here Gaster was here, in here some place she was sure of it   
  
“Come on bone boy where are you?” she muttered hearing her own voice helped anchor her more.  She drifted looking around there had to be something, then she felt the same pulsing, this time it wasn’t painful it was… frightened?  But it wasn’t her fear, she scowled. 

What the heck?  Ok so not the time she turned slowly swimming forward a couple times trying to figure out if the pulsing got stronger in any particular direction… then she realized there was no floor no ceiling so she moved rolling up and down  and there so far far far down she almost missed it, the smallest white dot.

She moved swimming through the void occasionally pinching her fingers together hard to keep herself focused, s-she felt so cold and heavy and the idea of just forgetting everything was just so tempting, to just float in that nothingness free of everything…

“Gaster!”   
  
The white moved and you could maybe see him a little better? Where you moving at all?  You kept going and going surely you where getting somewhere

“Gaster come on! This place is freaking me out and the boys need you!  Come on!” she cried she felt something draggining at her, the ichor? Yeah cold and slimy and sticky, it was awful it clung and dragged at her but, it had mass so she grabbed and dragged back, clawing forward it was so heavy so thick, was she breathing?   
  
“Gaster you jerk I’m not your babysitter WAKE UP!” she shouted and pushed.  This wasn’t a dive, she didn’t know what this was but she dug down deep for that feeling she got while in a dive, she dug for that push of energy and she shouted.  The pulsing in her chest thudded out hard and suddenly she was falling

Tumbling end over end feeling sick feeling lost everything was pulsing there was no escape there would never be an escape how could there ever be?

  
  
**_WHY ESCAPE WHEN YOU COULD STAY MINE FOREVER?_ **

 

“Easy, easy come on wake up.”  

She shifted thrashing no no no!  She couldn’t stay she didn’t want to stay she could deal with all of this nothing  Cold so cold oh god so cold!

“It’s alright you can open your eyes, we’re out, you’re out.” she slowed focusing on her breathing assessing her body s-she didn’t feel thick anymore.  She opened her eyes slowly gazing up at the worried expression of the Skeleton holding her   
  
“That’s twice now, You owe me cheesecake.” she mumbled sitting up with a groan, god her mucles ached and she shivered she still felt so damn cold!

“T-the boys?” she asked Gaster smiled before Sans popped up   
  
“We’re ok, see even Papy.” he said while the smaller skeleton boy came into view, she smiled nodding glad

“Well… that was an adventure, anyone want to explain to me what the heck just happened?” she asked flatly before gasping as Gaster stood lifting her effortlessly she clung shivering 

  
“God! Don’t drop me!” she yelped burying her face in his shoulder blushing brightly t-this was so… weird! H-he was just carrying her l-like a princess… or a br-  she closed her eyes tightly nope nope nope don’t even go there braine!

“I won’t drop you, you hardly weigh a thing anyway.” he murmured his voice was a rumble against her ear but she didn’t loosen her grip, she could hear the boys following quickly then something else occurred to her   
  
“The guy where did that guy go?” she asked Gaster shook his head    
  
“He left, I can be… unpleasant when I destabilize he clearly didn’t want to deal with it.  When I came to he was gone and Sans had shut the door and cleaned up any of my loss. You where very helpful.” he said directing his last comment to the boy who beamed proudly up at his father.

“Helped to!” Papyrus said Gaster nodded

“Yes you did, Papyrus told me where you where,  You shouldn’t have done that it was foolish, I would have come back to myself eventually.” he said you scowled and pinched his collarbone   
  
“Ah! What was that for?  It’s true, this is hardly the first time I’ve destabilized, I’ve managed just fine on my own before.”  she sighed too tired to try and argue with him   
  
“Oh yeah?  How long were you like that? how long was I… there... where even was I? It was like the place we got taken to during my dive in you like… I don’t know it was nothing… like a void.” she said shaking her head shivering, and cold… so cold.  His grip tightened around her a fraction

“That’s what it is.” he said stepping into her room, Sans and Papyrus rushed ahead to pull back the covers so Gaster could lay her down before covering her up, he looked to the boys who nodded and ran off obviously having been given some sort of instructions before she had come to.

“During my time as the royal scientist in the underground I developed the original CORE.  Shortly after Papyrus was born, there was an accident and I fell in.” he explained. She shivered she wasn’t sure however if it was cold or what he was telling her that caused it.

“What none of us knew at the time was that falling into the CORE erased my existence from the world, Including my sons.  I was gone for many many years, trapped in that darkness, but in that place there was no sense of time.” She frowned hugging herself nodding   
  
“W-when I first… got sucked in I.. I lost myself it was like I had no idea who I was or if I even existed it’s… hard to explain.” she said softly he nodded   
  
“Exactly.  That thing that comes to your dreams, that is a creature of the void and, while I was there it trapped me, made me a part of it.  I was able to break free and even got out of the void, but there were side effects, one of them being my body. While I have learned largely to control it there are times... if I get exceedingly emotional, when I begin to destabilize as you saw.  Essentially I begin breaking down back into void matter, which is a terrible name for it but the best I have to explain it.” She nodded reaching out she grabbed his hand as he explained   
  
“Hey. You don’t need to tell me all this, you’re shaking.” she said softly, he looked down h-he was shaking, just thinking about that place, having her be there see it, how had she kept herself together in there?

“I should explain though.” he said lamely but she shook her head   
  
“Not really, I can’t say I’m not curious and maybe someday if you’re more comfortable with me you can tell me all about it but for now, don’t worry about it… why don’t you skip that part and explain the boys you said they vanished when you did?” she asked He nodded   
  
“Yes, that's why they’re so young, they weren’t born in a normal way like a human or another monster, I made them, I wanted children, but I had no partner and no real desire for a partner, I considered adoption but it wasn’t really what I wanted.  So… I made them, they are a part of me, because of that when I was erased, they were erased.” he said frowning    
  
“When I came back I had them with me, I don’t know how, I don’t have many memories of that time I-” he stopped again when she squeezed his hand, and he understood she was giving him the out,  and he took it. He was still exhausted from the destabilization, he looked up as the boys rushed back in carting extra blankets. Well Sans did, Papyrus was swamped by his blanket so he was staggering a little and trying very hard.  

It was cute.

“Good work boys.” Gaser complimented taking Sans’ first then Paps and laying them over the blanket she already had.   
  
“T-thank you…” she murmured blushing as she snuggled down, she could still feel the chill in her bones, but the extra layers of blankets helped.   
  
“There is nothing there, for a monster it’s not so bad, we aren’t really affected by the absence of heat, but for the human body it can be quite dangerous to get so cold so quickly.” he said gently pausing to turn as the boys scampered back out looking confused.  She smiled faintly and sighed her eyes felt heavy, and she wanted to sleep but…

“I shouldn’t have hit him…” she mumbled drawing up the covers blushing Gaster looked at her and sighed shaking his head   
  
“No, you shouldn’t have… but, I’m impressed you were driven to that because you wanted to protect my boys.” he said softly his expression gentle and reassuring.   
  
“I’ll have to report it but hopefully you’ll be given leniency because of the circumstances… I’m just…” he hesitated looking away hands balled into fists.   
  
“I’m mad at myself that he was saying those things to my children, hurting them in my own house under my nose and I had no idea!” he said fiercely obviously very upset with himself.  She reached out again grabbing his hand    
  
“Hey, don’t do that, from what Sans and Papyrus told me, that guy was careful.  He knew he was doing something terrible and he didn’t want you to know. Also he only come to pick you up when your needed at the lab outside your usual hours right?  So you’d be in a rush to go, he knew you wouldn’t question things while rushing out of the house. It was calculated cruelty.” she said frowning

“Lots of people are capable of that, it’s hardly the first time I’ve come across someone insidious like that, using opportunities to hurt others to make themselves feel better or make himself look good in the eyes of someone they want approval from.” she murmured thinking about school, thinking about… hmmm, well that was done and gone, years ago, there hadn’t been anything to change it back then and nothing would change it now.

“You sound like you have experience.” he said softly, there was question in his tone and she nodded it wouldn’t hurt.   
  
“Yeah, well.  I’m different, and not just because of my painting and this soul diving thing. My mental health is a source of… well was a source of trouble in school,  I wasn't getting much help and I acted maybe obnoxiously eccentric at times, I wanted to be noticed to be liked, I was just making myself a fool really I know that now.  Anyway, I was odd, I alternated between quiet and opinionated, I wore ‘cheap’ clothes I didn’t go out on dates on anything really so I was a prime target for bullies.” She frowned it was a little galling to admit it now because frankly she shouldn't’ have been bullied for liking different things but then nobody should be bullied period.  It still happened.

“I tried to get help but more often than not the argument teachers used was ‘well it’s your word against theirs.’  so they wouldn’t act. They also bullied me when teachers weren’t around, poking and prodding at me until I lost my temper, and then boom there's a teacher ready to stick me in detention or take my lunch hour because _ I _ was being unreasonable.” she explained Gaster frowned, it was unnerving to think schools did that, did the boys get bullied?  He hoped not but he’d have to ask…

“When I heard about what that guy, an adult, was doing to these two vulnerable kids, I was so pissed.  I thought of how small and worthless I felt, I thought about how the adults I was supposed to be able to trust ignored me and how I was hurting.  I didn’t want them to feel like that so I was going to yell at him but, they were so scared and I guess my own memories of holding back for so long… I snapped, so I hit him.” she said softly sighing   
  
“It was wrong, I know it was wrong.  A person shouldn’t just jump to violence, and I worked hard to learn self control so those girls couldn’t bait me, I don’t know why I couldn’t apply that here.” she admitted her eyes drifting she felt sleepy, she was feeling warm under the blankets, then she felt the mattress dip, peeking an eye open she saw Sans and Papyrus crawling up on either side clutching their blankets and snuggling against her.

“Thank you for standing up for us.” Sans said resting his head on her shoulder while Papyrus cuddled into her other side   
  
“Thank you for helping Daddy feel better.” he said small done fingers curling next to her face on the pillow.  How could she not feel good after something like that, extracting her arms from the thick layers of blankets she looped on around each boy cradling them close, making sure their own blankets where tucked around them securely before looking up at Gaster with a crooked smile   
  
“Well, there are some benefits to going with your gut.” she said with a shrug before yawning settling against the pillows she started the drift aware that right up until she fell asleep Gaster stood and watched them.

 

\------------------------  


 

Once he was sure they were all well asleep Gaster dimmed the light and closed the door a fraction before heading down the hall to his study,  He had a call to make. He dreaded what would come of it but, if he didn’t report it and Tiggy did (which he had no doubt, the spineless worm had certainly proven himself to be a hateful sort) things would be even worse for the human artist.

His hand hesitated on the receiver.  

She had approached him in that state, she had tried to draw him out of it, Had kicked him out of it, much like the dive that first day… What was he supposed to think about that?  He had been fighting against the idea she was his soul mate, that such a thing could be possible but she kept doing things that made it harder and harder for him to argue with a concept he barely knew about.  

He held up the phone and waited while it rang considering what he had do,  Sidion had met her yesterday he had seen what she’d do to protect the boys He might be able to count on the guard to take their side.  Gaster of course was with her, maybe he didn't fully approve of physical violence but, He couldn’t honestly say he wouldn’t have lashed out after he destabilized.

That also reminded him, he was going to give her cell phone back this evening after she and the boys woke,

“Asgore dreemur, Hello?” Gaster jolted back to himself as the line was answered sitting fully as if the monster was in his office   
  
“Your highness, I’m sorry to bother you so late in the day.” he started cut off by a chuckle at the other end   
  
“Ah! Gaster what a pleasant surprise.” he said pleased, the tone of voice was light, Tiggy hadn’t reported yet, ir he had and Asgore hadn’t been informed yet.  

Good.

“A surprise yes but unfortunately not pleasant.  I’m calling to make a report about the human, But I really must tell you that there were extenuating circumstance and I ask you please hear me out before judgment.” he said quickly bowling over any chance for Asgore to speak before he was done.  There was a long moment of silence on the other end that made Gasters gut clench oddly

“Alright, then please tell me what has happened.” Asgore said his tone more authoritative, the voice of a king.  So Gaster told him everything. From The boys odd behavior the last two days After Tiggy had come to him about the CORE upgrade issues. Tiggys well known crush.  How the human woman had tried to tell him yesterday about How the boys where being treated and how he hadn’t listened, then finally the confrontation which had led to her striking the monster.   
  
“I know you want me to assess potential Danger but I really must insist this behavior is out of the norm.  She wasn’t acting to hurt Tiggy she was acting to protect my children, Tiggy was an end result of that.” he said finally, throughout the explanation Asgore had been mostly silent giving hums of acknowledgement or asking questions to clarify.   
  
“Well… it is an unusual circumstance, I won’t act today, we agreed we would assess her tomorrow when the council conveens.  Obviously we will have to take this into consideration but, it is my determination as king that she does not present a significant threat that require immediate action.” he said, Gaster let out a breath had hadn’t realised he had held.

“Thank you your majesty.” he said, but there must have been something about the way he said it because he heard Asgore chuckling on the other end.   
  
“I’m surprised that your so earnest,  You were the one who didn’t even want the responsibility of her.” he said lightly, even though Asgore wasn’t there Gaster felt himself blushing

“I-I just don’t want her to get in trouble blindly, s-she was just doing what I think I mean. It’s just.” he fumbled… he actually fumbled!  He never struggled with his words but…

“It’s ok Gaster I understand your concern, She’s protected you children of course you would want to protect her, If someone had acted to protect Frisk that way I would want to protect them as well.” he explained gently though Gaster could hear a chuckle in the old goats voice.

“Why don’t you have a quiet evening, I’ll inform the guard to keep an eye out for the tiggy and report to me immediately if he makes a report.  As for the lab, as he is under your employ I’ll leave any action you wish to take against him up to you, however I recommend that you at least ensure he never returns to your home.” Asgore said easily Gaster could hear the creak of the office chair as the King leaned back, he could almost see the way big fuzzy fingers pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ease the tension of a building headache.

“I’m sorry I brought you so much trouble.” Gaster started softly.  He had a lot of respect and loyalty to the king and he did hate bothering him with something that, any other time, would have been such a trivial matter…

“No no, it’s not trouble, I am glad you called me, and this will reflect well during the meeting tomorrow.  She will need to be there so that she can make her case, I would suggest this evening that you explain the situation fully and perhaps give her an idea of what to say.”  Gaster frowned then nodded

“Yes your highness, thank you again, for your time.”


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_ **

 

She woke from her little recovery nap about an hour later.  She certainly felt better after some rest. The whole void thing, was a little beyond her but she couldn’t shake that awful disconnected feeling,  those brief moments or had they even been brief? Were she had… it was like she had stopped existing. Had stopped being... Her… It had been something else, something everywhere and nowhere all at once with no concept of anything but itself.  She shivered just remembering it. Running a hand down her face she carefully extracted herself from the sleeping boys and crawled off the bed stumbling to the bathroom.

Coming out drying her face she paused Gaster was tucking Papyrus back in he touched a finger to his lips and gestured to the door.  Slipping her glasses on she nodded and followed him out the door. He left it open partially and they walked down to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling?” he asked making his way over to turn on the kettle, she shrugged 

“Ok I guess, I mean I’m warmer.” she managed with a smile only to have a strong sudden shiver    
  
“Hmm I thought as much.  You said you’re not partial to hot drinks before would you still be ok with a hot chocolate?” he asked, she nodded actually that sounded nice.   
  
“While I don’t approve of your method… I want to thank you for standing up for my boys.  I, I am ashamed I didn’t notice what Tiggy was doing, in my own home. I never thought Sans had things he felt he needed to hide from me, I thought he trusted me enough to tell me anything.” he said sagging into the bench opposite her in the little nook.

“Don’t, Sans does trust you, a lot but… Having an adult dig at you is different then another kid, because it’s someone who's supposed to know things, someone you should be able to look to for trust. As a kid, an adult is absolute authority.  You've given them a good life so having another adult turn around and say these awful things? I can imagine how confused and distressed he must have been. And from what I gathered from the boys He was digging at some pretty serious insecurities.” she said gently trying to reassure the monster.

“Your boys love you, we were there to meet you this afternoon because they wanted to give you paintings they made for you.  Sans wanted to apologize for yelling at Tiggy this morning, he was so afraid you were mad at him.” she said chuckling a little, 

“They love you Gaster, and they are happy well adjusted boys.  The problem wasn’t anyone's but that Tiggy walnuts.” she said firmly Gaster chuckled   
  
“I meant to ask about that, Papyrus was calling him that to, were on earth did walnut come from?” he asked with a half smile as she blushed   
  
“W-well I couldn’t exactly call him a Bastard or Asshole in front of impressionable kids now could I?  My mom used to do that, instead of swearing she’d say Walnut… it was the first thing I thought of when I realised I probably shouldn’t swear in front of your kids.” she said causing them both to laugh.  It was kind of silly, but hey, what ever worked right?

After a silent moment with only the sound of the kettle boiling Gaster shifted reaching out and covering her hand.

“I really am grateful… But there is something else we need to discuss.” he said seriously.  His tone sent a shiver down her spine but she nodded jumping when the kettle clicked off. Gaster stood moving to prepare coffee and hot chocolate    
  
“The reason Asgore asked me to keep an eye on you is because of your unique ability,  we needed to be sure you weren’t a danger to monster kind, but also to protect you from any humans who might want to use your ability.” he explained returning to the table setting a mug before her, she wrapped her hands around it enjoying the warmth.   
  
“Is it that dangerous?” she asked kind of amazed, frankly she had never thought of it as anything more than a way to make better paintings.   
  
“For monsters it can be.  Monsters Souls are the source of their magic, our very being.  Everything we are, is in the SOUL… That’s why your paintings capture exactly what and who a monster is. Because that’s what you see in their SOUL.” he clarified, it was a bit shocking, she knew SOULs where a big thing for monsters but had kind of always thought it was more, maybe a religious kind of thing?  

“S-so he thinks… I’m a danger?” she asked nervously Gaster nodded slowly she shifted   
  
“A-and you weren’t keeping me here t-to protect me… but everyone else?” she asked He looked up sharply 

“No.” it was so sharp she flinched and he relaxed reaching out to her again 

He had no right to touch her but…

“It was to keep you safe but also to watch you, to determine if you were a threat to our kind.” he explained,  she frowned but nodded letting him continue “Tomorrow, I will be taking you before the monster high council. Following our escape from the underground the kin realised that his decisions had hurt a lot of people humans and monsters, so he collected the oldest and most trusted monsters to act as a council, to help him, guide him.” he explained, leaning back a moment she studied him and it hit her

“You’re on it aren’t you?” she asked, he nodded   
  
“Yes, though as a more periphery member Asgore and I have been close friends since childhood that’s why he trusted me with watching you instead of… someone else.” he said hesitating, he didn’t want to think of who might have had her, another monster who might not understand her ability who might have declared her a threat right off the bat.

“And this council?” she asked prompting him 

“Tomorrow you will plead a case to the council, and show them you are not nor intend for any danger to monster kind,  Their decision will…” he hesitated seeing her expression… she was scared, he didn’t need to feel the waves of it it was all over her face.   
  
“I hit Tiggy….” she said weakly

“Yes but only in defence of my children, and obviously without strong intent because he was ok, he survived!” he said quickly 

“Tell me what your Hiding Gaster!” she demanded withdrawing from his hand 

“You’re stalling about something just tell me, we already did a run around before because you didn’t tell me the whole truth.” she pointed out and he sighed   
  
“If the council sees you as a severe threat to monster kind you may be imprisoned or… destroyed.” he said the pulse of shock and fear that went through her hit him hard and both flinched   
  
“T-they’re going to kill me? F-for… B-but I never… I…” she was panicking he could feel the pulsing, the fear anxiety building he stood quickly moving around the table and drawing her close he wasn’t sure what to do really but when Sans or Papyrus were upset holding them helped make them feel better.

“I-I I… nngg… I.. I can’t I can’t breath…” she choked out, he held her closer she was giving off so much he could feel it it was, a mind numbing terror, a fracture of something then… he could hear it, the stronger she pulsed the closer he was he could hear them, what she heard, sly sinister voices and then the world!  Everything was... it was... Melting! 

As he held her he watched shocked as what he saw slowly seemed to melt away, the world… was the same, but warped somehow, bugs crawled up walls he could hearing the crackling of their stiff exoskeleton, there was a threatening clacking something unseen waiting wanting, blood and black ichor seemed to bubble down the melting walls and pustules where bubbling up on the table, the floor, everything was getting darker, it pressed, terribly heavy 

“You can breath, breath, come on, in, Breath!” he snapped rocking her gently this, was this what she saw, how? How did she do this? How often did she see it like this 

“Think of Waterfall, think of that place I took you, deep breaths in… out… in…. Out You need to focus listen they won’t kill you I won’t let them.  You have done nothing but prove you are no threat to monsters except any monster dumb enough to threaten children, You're no more a danger then me… less, You don’t melt when you get mad.” he insisted, she gave a coughing chuckle

“There we go, in, out, in…” he spoke easing getting quiet in and out guiding her breathing as her shaking eased and her tens body relaxed.  It had been a shock to experience it, so, that was what happened? How could she do that go through that? 

He was ashamed to admit it but he would never have expected a human to be capable of facing something half that horrifying and holding it together, but from what she had told him, she saw these things willingly, just to see the good.   
  
Part of him wanted to see the good, what could possibly be worth that?

“How do you…” he started stunned she shifted rubbing at her eyes wiping away tears 

“How do I what?” she asked weakly, he was stunned she didn’t know he had seen what she saw.  

“I… I saw it… t-that… the world… melting, bugs, the sound how do you…” he trailed and she shifted trying to pull away but he held firm 

“What do you mean you saw it!?  No no no no just no to much I can’t not right now just just... “ she was shaking, to soon, he shook his head pulling her close and stroking her hair 

“It’s ok easy, easy, alright we’ll set that aside for now.” he assured gently the last thing he wanted was for her to sink into that again… was that what had happened the other day? Was that the episode? He felt sick, he could cause something like that.

“W-what do I do?” she asked after a moment her voice trembled and she seemed so small now, it startled him but he held her close, at some point they had moved so she sat across his lap fingers gripping the Lapel of his Jacket.

“First I’ll speak, I’ll tell them of How I hired you, what your other clients had to say about you and your works.  How I realized during your consultation with me that you had this ability. How you had no real idea what it was, you thought it was some kind of telepathy I believe?” he clarified she nodded

“Y-yeah, I just… I never knew it was the SOUL or maybe? I don’t know it was just something I could do, I never really wondered where the images came from just that they belonged to the people I worked with.” she said he nodded his finger shifting slowly through her hair combing gently snagging tangles from her nap and gently pulling them out

“W-what then?” she asked softly

“Then you’ll be asked quite a few questions.  About yourself, what you do, if you know if any monsters in your ancestry, about your magic what you know about it, if anyone else knows you have magic.” he explained   
  
“Once all of this is done, The council will deliberate.  I believe that aside from myself Sidion will be firmly on your side, he was quite impressed with your protectiveness.” he said she blushed

“I-I don’t know h-he was a stranger I thought and this is a rich neighbourhood and they’re kids and-” he chuckled

“And that’s what he was impressed with, you didn’t know the situation, but you were ready to take action to protect children you have known less then a week.” he explained.  She shifted a little and nodded well ok that was good right?   
  
“And their decision?”

“I can’t say,  I called Asgore as soon as you and the boys settled, I explained everything and he’s of the opinion that it will reflect well on you, not just that you were willing to defend children but that you were quick to admit the fault of violence and helped keep me stable.” he explained shifting

“I will do everything in my power to make sure they come to the right decision.  I know you’re not a threat to us.” he said firmly 

“I know you’re not.” he repeated it, for her, for himself?  He wasn’t sure. She had relaxed in his grasp and was leaning gently against him sighing softly just enjoying the closeness, she felt oddly calm as he held her, it was like she could… feel it, his confidence in her, his desire to keep her safe.  She couldn’t quite put it into words, but like the pains she had felt before it was there this, knowledge of his feelings deep inside her.

 

*

 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, shortly after finishing her cocoa Franny arrived to start dinner and the boys came down energized from their nap, and promptly told Franny the entire story embellishing how the artist had punched Tiggy so hard she’d knocked him right off his feet.  While Franny couldn’t say that she approved of the violence she did say she was glad someone had been here to defend the boys.

Dinner was full of chattering the boys finally getting to give Gaster their Paintings which were in her opinion appropriately complimented and fawned over,  and honestly to. He wasn’t just paying them lip service.

They dismantled the fort, went over what Sans and Papyrus could expect from school the coming week and then settled to quietly watch TV until it was time to put the boys to bed. Despite how close they had been, while in the living room she had deliberately sat on the other end of the couch away from Gaster she needed to chill out she was weaving all these silly romantic feelings, just cause the guy was nice to her, ok yeah he had kissed her and they had bother agreed to be adult about it, but then he’d snapped at her about the boys… actually she’d never… Bah! 

She’d forget it for now, but it had put her in an awkward position of not knowing where their relationship was going, on top of that now she knew she might die!... nope nope don’t touch that she just no couldn’t even begin to deal with that right now,  but if the council thing didn’t off her then what? Would she ever be allowed to see Gaster again? And what about the boys? She knew she should have tried to keep more of a distance between herself and the kids but now the idea of not seeing them was… so sad.  It was weird after only a few days but she cared for them almost as much as she cared about Gaster maybe more so.

She glanced down Papyrus had snuggled into her side and was rapidly losing his fight with sleep as the TV droned  she smiled shifting a little

“I think it’s time for Big boys to go to bed so they can learn tomorrow.” she suggested Papyrus wiggled 

“Not sleepy.” he mumbled barely suppressing a yawn, she moved to stand, Gaster did the same Sans snuggled in one arm, he moved for Papyrus but the boy had looped his arms around her neck and she chuckled   
  
“It’s alright I don’t mind.” she assured, so together they took the boys up and tucked them in for the night,  On impulse after making sure Papyrus was settled she’d followed Gaster into Sans room and watched him settle the other boy.

Once they were tucked in and sleeping Gaster escorted her to her room

“You should get some rest as well, We’ll be leaving for the Kings residence after the boys leave for school.” he explained she nodded standing by the door she reached out grabbing his hand surprising him.

“Y-you know… i-if this… if they decide I am dangerous I… I gotta say… it hasn’t been that bad here.  W-what I mean is… just that.” she blushed shifting she reached up standing on her toes to kiss him gently

“I’m glad I got to meet you and the boys.” she said softly.  She was pulling back when he moved dragging her close arms around her she barely got a word out before he was kissing her again,  there was more to it, the same heat as that night but faster harder, almost desperate and she savoured it, clinging to him kissing back with just as much passion.  

They clung to each other shifting only every so often to allow for breath before kissing again.  She wasn’t sure what happened, at some point they had stumbled through her door and then she was falling back on the bed as he kissed her again.  His hands framed her face then slid down to grip her shoulders, then down further stiff finger bones gliding over her front before gasping her hips with an almost feral growl of possession.

Oh god!

She was shoving as his jacket when she felt the tips of his fingers brush the flesh of her belly just above the hem of her skirt around then sliding up her back trailing along her spine as he pulled her up closer.  Her legs at the knee down hung off the edge of the bed and he had her pinned, one knee on the mattress the other leg on the other side on the floor holding him steady as he shifted, never breaking the iss but ending his exploration enough to toss of the fine Jacket.

The sound of it hitting the floor seemed to jolt them both back to awareness and they broke apart staring at each other, breathing heavy, that glow of magic at his face was strong and his eyes seemed to pulse with energy it was sort of amazing in a way.

“I-I sh-” she reached up shaking her head 

“Don’t go.” she said softly

“I want to think I’m going to survive this, I want to think I’m a good enough person that they’ll know I don’t ever mean any harm… but… if they decided against me.” she shifted moving to kiss  him again

“I want to be with you at least once… if you’ll let me.” she said softly as she slipped back against the mattress, her words seemed to be right he moved leaning in to kiss her again eager and passionate as before!  His hand pushed up her shirt fingers sliding along her belly and up further teasing her skin delighting in the sharp intake of breath as they slid up then back down not quite reaching where he knew she wanted his touch.  It may have been awhile but he still remembered just how a woman liked to be touched.

While he explored she did the same hands sliding up his arms along his back she reached under his own shirt pausing as her fingers touched… flesh

“Oh!”  she shifted breaking the kiss passion overcome by curiosity as she tugged his shirt up and stared at his chest blinking he chuckled shifting and pulling it off standing there a little sheepish as she studied 

“I was expecting… more bones.” she admitted and laughed, he chuckled nodding holding out his hands, 

“I used to be more like that, though as skeletons grow older our magic allows us to take more shape, and my time in the void has given me a lot more control over my physical form.” he explained,  hooo boy…    
  
Control was one thing but wow.  He was probably skinnier than he could have been for his height but he was a skeleton so there probably wasn’t much he could do about that.  She was fascinated! He had no belly button, then she realised he probably hadn't been born like a human so he hadn’t needed an umbilical cord… or something.

“Are you… not happy?” he asked, the tentative words snapped her back to reality he… he thought?   
  
“No no! I mean yes! I mean No!  You’re fine you're more than fine I just I was, I mean, I’m not… as skinny as I should be…” she mumbled a little self-conscious now as she looked at him, he shifted moving forward shaking his head

“You’re perfectly like you.” he said shifting kissing her cheek   
  
“I like how you look, I’d like you anyway you looked.  The way you are with the boys, the way you are with me… You are….” he trailed and she smiled 

“There, just there.  That was perfect.” she assured and shifting pulling off her own shirt blushing brighter 

“I-I just I mean… I’m not…” she blushed brighter moving to kiss him again   
  
“I-I’m… I’ll do my best…” she murmured softly this had him jolting stalling as he stared at her shocked.

“Have you never?” he asked trailing stunned when she nodded,  he realised he had know, but having her tell him he moved pulling her close kissing her even deeper    
  
“Just follow my lead, You’ll do wonderfully.” he murmured softly 

“If you’re sure.” he said clarifying now he knew just what this really meant he wanted to be sure she was absolutely certain.

He shifted them so both were on the bed fully now exploring and lavishing her body with attention every inch of skin he could see, she was still wearing her bra he was hadn’t even come close to below her belly yet but oh god she felt like she was on fire already!

She made a weak sound, a helpless sound of submission and want that just inflamed him even more. His fingers slid down her sides and he savored the way she shivered and jolted a soft squeak of surprise that had her hands clapping over her mouth   
  
“O-oh I-I’m sorry I was it…”  she blushed “I-it tickled…” she mumbled weakly embarrassed, he smiled 

“Oh? Right… Here?” he asked brushing the curve of her hip she jolted again “Ng Yes ah stop that i-it tickles!” she said fighting back a laugh but she was relaxing.   
  
He moved reaching around and unhooked the bra she blushed grabbing it quickly and he paused nodding he returned to kissing her gently helping her relax touching her hands he pulled back

“I can stop.” he said softly she shifted weakly her face was flushed he knew she was aroused, hell he was to but..

“I-it’s just. I-I want to b-but I’m nervous I want to but I don’t know if I want to because I want to or if some stupid part of my brain wants to because if I die I don’t want to miss out on it at least once to know what the fuss is about.” she admitted finally Gaster stared at her a moment before laughing  hugging her close he rolled so they each lay on their side face each other his face buried in her neck   
  
“I think I can understand that.” he said once he calmed his laughter she was blushing but his laughter had been contagious and she’d found herself laughing as well.   
  
“Why don’t we leave it here for now.  I firmly believe we’ll show them you are a good person, So, we’ll wait until you’re certain this is your choice.” he said rehooking her bra and moving to stand grabbing her shirt he passed it to her she sa pulling it on as he pulled his own on.  He paused when she grabbed his hand.   
  
“W-would you stay?” she asked softly her fingers where trembling as she held his hand   
  
“I…  I mean just that…”

“You don’t want to spend tonight alone?” He asked gently turning to her she nodded   
  
“I-I want to believe I’ll be ok.. I… Damn it I wish you had told me this was a risk before!  I-I don’t want to die because of some stupid magic I don’t even understand!” she said voice cracking he moved settling next to her hugging her tightly.

“You’re not going to, I swear to you, I know you haven’t got many reasons trust me, I have hurt you, caused you to have those… anxiety attacks, you’ve seen the creature of the void You know What I am… But please, trust me.” he said softly, he seemed so sure, so positive, confident she would be ok…   
  
“I guess… It’s weird but, I really Believe you when you say I’ll be ok.” she said sniffing weakly leaning against him 

“B-but I’d still like you to stay i-if that’s ok…” she said softly, Gaster nodded shifting putting an arm around her pulling her into his side 

“It’s ok.” he assured her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trial begins, While Surprising allies arrive to support her it seems not everyone is so easily swayed

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

The next morning Sans was awake early, he wasn’t sure why, he just… woke up.  It happened sometimes and so he slid out of bed, it was to early even for his dad to be awake he was sure of it. Despite how old he tried to be he clutched the blanket he’d had since he’d been a baby bones and wandered down the hall.

He knew his father would be ok if Sans crawled into bed to sleep the last of the night with him… what he didn’t know was what to do when he got to his father's room and found he wasn’t there… where would he be?  Work? Sometimes he got called in to the lab when an emergency came up but usually he let Sans know and someone was around… Ah someone was here!   
  
Figuring she would probably be ok with it he made his way to the guest room pushing the door open quietly he didn’t want to wake her up if she was sleeping, but, it wasn’t just her…

She and his father were laying on the bed half covered by the blanket while his father was on his back  one arm draped over the pillows she was sleeping her head resting on his arm snuggled into his side. He felt funny seeing them together like that, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad funny but he was too tired to try and understand it so he continued with his goal crawling onto the bed he settled himself between the two.  She shifted a little and his father rolled, and Sans found himself cuddled between the two of them.

It was less than an hour later that Papyrus wandered in seeing everyone snuggled together he didn’t even question it simply crawled in and joined them.  

And that was How Gaster woke.  

To find Sans and Papyrus snuggled between him and the artist.  Each had an arm draped over the boys and they boys were snuggled close. For a moment he simply savored it, for a moment imagining what this could be, was it possible?  He wanted it, to see her more holding his boys, her sleeping face resting on his arm, calm and relaxed.

Extracting himself from the sleeping trio he gently shook the boys awake and guided them down stairs, wanting her to get a little extra sleep.  Getting the boys ready for school was easy enough and thankfully a little automatic, his mind kept drifting to her. As the boys rushed out to the car She wandered down hair damp from a shower wearing the clothes he had bought her, her fingers twisting as she held her bag    
  
“I-I had a thought in the shower.  Since I have to defend myself to this council maybe it’s a good idea if they see what I can do, you know?  Feel me to a reading look at my sketches it’s not the sort of thing a person can put into words, but if I show them how I use it, the limitations I have, and put on myself to keep from seeing things people don’t want seen maybe… Maybe I’ll be able to convince them.” she said then blushed 

“Can’t hurt.” she said weakly he nodded walking over gently touching her face framing it with his hands 

“Your right, it’s a good idea.” he said gently pressing his lips to the top of her head, he was nervous to… why?  He had absolute confidence the council would vote in her favor but, still he felt an aching fear in his SOUL.

“W-well… Let's go.” she said firmly he studied her a moment

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” he asked, she shook her head   
  
“No I, I want to go, and get this done, and then afterwards You can treat me to breakfast for getting me in this mess, you own me cheese cake to after all.” she said with a laugh and a smile, yeah great think of what they would do after this was all over! If she thought about that then she wouldn’t dwell on how there might not be an ‘after’.   Oh god… How was this legal?!

“Deep breath, you’re going to hyperventilate if you keep stopping like that.” Gaster said gently as he escorted her to the car. It was very neat.  Unsurprisingly it had a price tag higher then everything she owned, and had owned in the past all put together but it was a lot more comfortable then the bus.  The drive was very smooth which was kind of nice. She barely felt any bumps, the radio was low and quiet something smooth and easy Jazz she thought but wasn’t sure.   
  
Se was wringing her hands in her lap. The further he drove the sicker she felt, out of the city into expansive fields and countryside.  Any other time she would have admired the rural beauty of it… but not right now. Hand covered hers and she looked over, his focus was on the road but he had covered her hands with one of his a Phantom hands replacing it on the steering wheel… He could have touched her with a phantom hand but he’d made the conscious effort to touch her, to make that connection, to offer that comfort himself.  She blushed shifting so her other hand covered his on hers and held it eyes closing focusing on that, on the comfort, on the warmth, it was a little strange how warm he could feel

“When we crest this hill you’ll be able to see the monster settlement.” he said suddenly drawing her attention she looked out and indeed as they reached the top of the hill she could see sprawled out at the base of the Mountain they had been trapped in was a lovely town.   
  
It wasn’t like the city she’d bet the highest building was only four or five stories,   it was so charming.

“What do you know about monster after we left the mountain?” Gaster asked, it took her a moment to realize he was trying to distract her   
  
“O-oh well um… after the barrier first came down I know that the monsters settled in the ruined settled ment of the closest town to the mountain, Being considered a humanitarian effort different nations sent support to help rebuild and repair the town so that the monsters could live there comfortably until a consensus could be reached on what would happen.” she said trying to remember things from the news, things she’d learned in school, things she’d read.  It was weird, she's lived through it but she’d had her own problems so it had sort of been a periphery issue. When the monsters had proven to not be a threat she had simply pushed it to the back of her mind to focus on more immediate issues, Her mother, the sudden advancement in her ability… the first dream with that thing…

“While some monsters branched out moved to different countries, Many chose to stay here.  Five years after the barrier was broken, the monsters were officially granted citizenship and rights.  What had originally been called human right, where changed to be called ‘living rights’ Uh there where many pro and anti monster factions that came and went… Of those groups two two most prominent ones are HAM Humans against monsters, who believe the ancient war was waged for a reason and want to put monsters back.  Because they're stupid I guess.” she muttered tacing on that last part Gaster chuckled, the deep rumble of sound made her smile   
  
“Well it’s true, it’s not like humans didn’t fight we outnumbered you out matched you, The idea you guys picked the fight is absurd, you’re monsters, not suicidal.” she said shortly then went back to the question

“On the Pro monster side is MSF the monster support federation, They were leaders in getting monsters citizenship and rights, If I remember right the leader and the king meet regularly?” she asked looking to him Gaster nodded   
  
“Yes, I have mt him myself on occasion, he’s a very reasonable man, Apparently his daughter has magic due to monster blood in their ancestry as did a few others in his family,  when we emerged and her powers got stronger He wanted to help her, humans didn’t know what to do and where openly afraid or wanted to use her. So he came to us.” he explained So as he drove they talked about monsters and humans and She found herself fascinated he told her of the underground, Being trapped had been so difficult but they had found ways to make it work, to live with it.  He told her of the beautiful things that where down there and she reminded him of the beautiful place in waterfall he’d shown her before, he nodded he told her about snowdin and the little house he and the boys had. About waterfall, the hotlands, newhome. The CORE, the lab, Alphys. He talked over everything he could think of to keep her mind off her impending Trial. 

And maybe… to keep his mind off it to.  

As he pulled into the driveway of the monster royal family she looked out the window frowning faintly

“Is something wrong?” he questioned she shook her head 

“Oh no not really wrong just… A couple of the cars here look familiar I’m trying to think why.” she admitted as she unbuckled.  She’d been about to open her door but he was faster than she expected at her door he opened it smoothly and held a hand out to her helping her step out, and she was glad he did when she realised she would have awkwardly scrambled to get out of the low seats.  Fancy car? Yes, Practical car? Probably not…

With a hand at the small of her back he guided her up smooth white steps to a grand door,  Boy and she though his place was fancy this place was like a modern castle! Well they were royalty but still…   
  
“I’m gawking…” she murmured he nodded

“But it’s so amazing…” she said  he nodded again

“So I’m going to stare a bit longer.” At that he chuckled   
  
“It is quite impressive, though there's a section of the Manor designed to look like the house they had back in New Home and that is where the family spends most of their time.” he explained guiding her inside as the door opened, the halls where grand, and on the beautifully polished floor was a royal insignia, she was pretty sure they called it the Deltarune, but she wasn’t positive.

She walked admiring paintings and tapestries done by monster classical artists and he had to admit he was glad she had the distraction, he could feel the tension in her, but the distraction of the art had eased it somewhat which helped him focus better, He would be brought forward as a witness, he had mentally reviewed possible questions and what he would say but he was going through them again.   
  
Reaching the end of a long hall they stepped into a small square waiting room, where the official council room was.  To the left from where they had entered where a set of Grand double doors that she assumed led into the council chamber.  she paused, there were several monsters in plush gilded chairs not odd in itself but..   
  
“W-what?  Mrs. Langly… Mr. Hannoi… I…” she stalled looking at Gaster shocked   
  
“My dear.” Mrs Langly, an elderly crystal looking monster stepped forward taking her hand gently    
  
“This whole Idea of a trial is silly, You are no threat, if anything you’ve given so many of us such a wonderful gift with your paintings.  We all came to speak on your behalf.” she said gently, The artist shivered uncertaine what to say her eyes stung t-they had… come for her?   
  
“H-how did you even know?” she asked weakly The elderly monster chuckled   
  
“Ah well our Esteemed Royal Scientist told us, he called a few of us who had been clients of yours to ask about you and our experiences.  I figured something must be up. I knew your talent was magically based but to be a SOUL diver, that's an ability I haven’t seen in many many years, I never even thought humans could do it, I just thought you might be psychic.” he explained gently at that the Monster she had addressed as Hannoi spoke up    
  
“That’s right, Never heard of this SOUL dive thing meself but all you did was paint an amazin’ picture.  Might not know what to think about this human magic business but I do know it ain’t right to punish someone for somethin outta their controle.” he said roughly he was a dog like monster but unlike the husky or wolfish Doggos he sort of reminded her of a basset hound.   
  
“T-thank you… I… I…” she shivered the tears escaping her anew.  Mrs Langly made a gentle cooing noise and pulled her into a gentle hug    
  
“It’s ok My dear it’s ok.  You must be so frightened.” she said gently, their was a motherly way about her and as she gently rubbed the shivering girls back She glanced over her shoulder to Gaster nodding ever so slightly.

After having a chance to calm down She sat with her former clients and they talked at length about how things where going, what they had decided to do with their paintings and such when the twin doors opened.  She had half expected an ominous creak but no the hinges where well oiled and inside wasn’t dark or hard to see, 

“The council has convened, it is requested that the Human Subject and witnesses on enter so that the trial process may be explained.”  These words from a curt and formally dressed rabbit monster with pale pale pink fur.

She stood but hesitated, spurred to motion when she felt Gasters Hand settle once more gently at the small of her back and Mrs Langly take her hand.  They walked into the council room. It was imposing that was for sure.   
  
The room was rather like a lecture hall she supposed,  the door they entered was at the bottom of a three tier slope with long arching tables or a rich dark wood.right in the center was a bigger fancier chair and in it sat the King of monsters.  She bowed with the others, the feelings of fear was for a moment overcome by the intimidation and awe of meeting a king. Granted this wasn’t really the best situation to meet a king for the first time but still.

“Before we start.” the King said as they all straightened to stand, “I would like to thank you for your cooperation in this.  Your willingness to be here and prove your self has and will be accounted for in our final decision.” he assured. She swallowed thickly and nodded.   
  
“To begin, the human before the council is to be assessed as a potential danger to monster Kind due to a magical ability henceforth known as a SOUL dive.  The human will be given an opportunity to present a case and present any witnesses to support her claims. Any witnesses who believe she is a threat will also be seen.  Each cross examination will be conducted behind closed doors and the Human will be kept Isolated so as to prevent any danger to herself or the witnesses speaking against her, is this understood?”  I-Isolated? She looked up at Gaster NO! No this wasn’t understood s-she couldn’t do this alone s-she…   
  
“Your Highness, due to her Position as a human I wish to step forward as her representative.” Gaster said formally drawing her attention.   
  
“Are you certain of this?”   
  
“Yes, I have given you full reports of her progress for the council to consider already in this matter and I feel that Isolation would negatively effect her reasonable ability to defend herself.” he explained   
  
“That seems out of Character for you Dr Gaster, Would you please explain to the council what you mean?”  asked a snide looking monster, a grey tabby with sharp red eyes.   
  
“As mentioned in my reports, the human in question suffers from a weakened mental condition. While she is commonly stable and functioning the stress of this event and being alone to deal with it may cause her to close off and become unresponsive.  As this would be detrimental to her defense I wish to stand as aide to prevent this.” he explained clearly, there was a note of annoyance in his tone, apparently not pleased with having to justify his decision.

“By acting as her aide you understand you will be unable to add a vote on the councils final decision.” King Asgore pointed out Gaster nodded

“I have full confidence I do not believe my vote will be necessary however she has the right to support.” he said, she wanted to grab his hand and hold it and take comfort in that confidence he had but she didn’t dare.  There was a long silence before the king nodded 

“Motion approved, Dr. Gaster will be excused from council decision so that he may act as aide for the human.” he said clearly.  She realised then there was someone at the corner of the room taking notes, Oh yeah, they where probably recording all of this for records or something huh? It was unnerving.

After everything was explained her old clients where filed out, she’d be first to speak.  Before leaving Mrs. Langly gave her hand one last gentle squeeze.

And it started.

She sat in a chair at the bottom of the slope Gaster stood behind her his hand on her left shoulder gentl and reassuring as she looked up at them all, she felt small and scared and it felt like at any moment one of them might just crack and hurt her.   
  
Sidion, Undyns father was there she noticed, sitting to the right of Asgore and looking at her seriously though there was a look in his eye that was somehow reassuring.

“Do you understand why you have been summoned before this council?” asgore asked and she nodded taking a breath   
  
“I-I have been told it’s because my Ability is magic, and different to what I thought.” she said carefully.  It was weird she’d had so many ideas of what to say but now given the chance to speak her throat felt paralyzed.

“Not just different, Your magic is a threat to all monsters.”  the voice came from the same grey Tabby who had criticized Gaster earlier.  She flinched at his sharp tone   
  
“I-I don’t believe it is sir.” she managed swallowing thickly she turned her attention to the king.  She had to speak to say something to defend herself… her life depended on it!   
  
“I’ve always been able to connect with people, I, I have always used that ability to draw and paint for friends and family.  After the Barrier came down my ability got stronger but never once did I consider using it for bad things or even that it could hurt anyone or that I would want to.” she said hands clasped tightly in her lap.   
  
“I’m just a painter, I don’t have any will or desire to hurt anyone, Least of all monsters.  My Power is simply allowing me to paint beautiful things for my clients nothing more.” The grey tabby scoffed but a couple others where nodding thoughtfully,  some took notes and Sidion seemed proud, an elderly turtle monster seemed intrigued   
  
“What exactly happens when you paint?” he asked  she shifted this was the best time, she held up her bag

“It’s hard to explain, may I have permission to show you?” she asked,  the council ripple with murmurs some good some hesitant. Despite a few protests the turtle nodded and stood.  Another chair was brought through by the guard at the door and settled next to mine as the turtle made his slow way down the stairs   
  
“Your highness this is highly unorthodox!” the tabby declared annoyed   
  
“Maybe but we are here to assess this ability and it’s danger we cannot do that without witnessing it can we?” he deflected, giving her a little more confidence. Maybe… maybe he was on her side to?

As the turtle approached she stood offering a hand like she would any client, she just needed to see this as a client a meeting not as a triel, she was here to draw for a client.

“My name is Gerson, it’s a pleasure.” he said his aged voice just that little bit Shaky. After introducing herself she sat and began   
  
“While you sit, relax, be at ease.  Close your eyes and take a deep breath in… and out.”  she guided him through the calming breathing, using her voice to guide his thoughts towards his inner self, towards everything he was and might still be, he had age but potential never faded.  A person was always building and growing no matter how long they had already been alive.

The room watched with mild apprehension and avid interest as she slowly fell silent, Gerson was in the chair relaxed in a way they had never seen.  Her hand was moving, and Gaster glanced over her, it was just Gerson so he doubted anything could happen to her like with him but he stayed close… just in case.  She flinched once pencil digging into the paper she scribbled out and flipped the page automatically and began drawing anew.   
  
She was about eight pages in when the cat spoke up    
  
“ENOUGH!  This is not a circus it is a trial!”  he declared angrily, despite his words and glares from a couple council members she remained unmoving only her hands drawing on the pad.  A few moments later Gerson slowly roused looking around and sighing contentedly he smiled to Asgore   
  
“That, your highness, was the most relaxing thing I have experienced in years than…” he turned to thank her but she was still silent eyes almost empty staring off as she kept drawing her hand slowing shortly after he came back to himself as she came to.

“How are you?” she asked gently Gerson nodded smiling “Quiet good actually I feel oddly invigorated.” he said pleased she chuckled   
  
“That's the guidance, I took you to your deepest self we found… you, the truest you, sometime people can lose touch of that they become bogged down with time and stress and obligations,  their worldview become distorted everything gets buried under demands and expectations.” she said softly blushing s-she was in the she looked up   
  
“U-uh.. s-so… um.. That’s what I do.” she said gesturing she shifted turning to notebook so Gerson could see what she had sketched out,  he moved through them carefully studying each page and nodding   
  
“Impressive, and you saw all this in me?” he asked, she nodded hugging the sketchbook to her chest.

Sort of, this is what you showed me, I might lead but your the one who knows it all best When I’m there, I see all those things that are parts of you, everything you wish and want to be, it’s all the best parts, everything that makes up the great person you are…” she said blushing faintly  He nodded tapping the fifth page   
  
“May I keep this,  I, it reaches out to me.” he said after a moment she nodded pulling it from the sketch book as they were watched

“Fascinating, Gerson, what happened, we couldn't see it.” Asgore explained, Gerson told them, how she’d lulled him gently, and had walked with him, it had been an odd mixture of waterfall, and the town he’d grown up in as a child.  It had been amazing to realize he could even remember that place. But they just kept going, he saw places and memories he had lost to time and age it was thrilling to say the least. As he explained it Asgore nodded approvingly 

“So she invaded your deepest memories?” the tabby demanded Gerson stalled frowning thoughtfully   
  
“Invaded is a strong word.” he said the Cat huffed crossing his arms   
  
“Regardless of the term she went through your memories leading you through them without your permission!  What if she ignored your wishes and went into something that triggered you or private information how do you know she hasn’t taken private information from you?” he demanded a murmur rippling among other members of the council

“I-it doesn’t work that way I don’t do that, A-and I had permission He came down so I could dive.” she said scrambling, “ a-and anything dark or triggering is easy to see so I stay away from it, I don’t want to go there or mess with that sort of thing!” she insist quickly the cat snorted

“That’s easy to say but how can you be trusted when Dr. Gaster already explained you have mental instability?” he shot back she flushed   
  
“B-because having a mental illness doesn't mean I don’t have morals, or understand right and wrong, my mental illness isn’t about my ability to make decisions and in fact it’s what keeps me from going to the frightening places in people minds Because I have my own frightening places and I’d never inflict that on another!” she said firmly  Gerson smiled faintly nodding approvingly as he made his way back to his seat. The cats fur bristled

“We’ll see…” he muttered “Aside from you powers there was a report filed that you acted in violence against a monster striking him is this true?” he asked she blushed nodding   
  
“Yes, I did.  I was angry and lashed out before thinking it through I regret acting so rashly but-”   
  
“So you admit that you can act erratically at times?!” the tabby demanded she flinched   
  
“No, well yes, I mean d-doesn't everyone?  I… I didn’t do it just out of some wild need.” she said floundering   
  
“So then why did you? You understand as a human your intent to harm could have easily dusted that monster?  He is a member of the CORE development team you could have severely impacted not just the team but the needs of monsters and humans with your negligence!” he accused  why was he digging at her? What did he want?!

“I-I know he was a coworker of Dr Gaster's but only because the boys told me!  I did it because he was hurting them!” she said quickly the tabby snorted   
  
“Oh?”  but was cut off when Asgore raised a hand   
  
“I was informed of this issue after it occured yesterday,  while I was given a full report by Dr Gaster I think it is important we here all side,  As you have the report from the injured party why don’t we hear her side.” he said The monster made a face but nodded bowing his head to the king

“Of course your highness.” he said carefully Asgore gestured for her to explain  she shifted hesitating, wait, Gaster had?.. She shifted of course he had told her so hadn’t he, she felt like it had happened ages ago now but it was just yesterday maybe it was the distorted time in his… uh goop, but it felt so much longer…

“On saturday morning I noticed Gaster's children were very upset.  I had been staying with him until this, um, I guess because you asked me for me to…” she said looking questioningly at Asgore who nodded

“A-anyway, they were pretty upset so after a bit of prompting I got them to tell me about it, Gasters coworker who had picked him up for work had said terrible things to them, He had sa-.”

“Did you hear him say these things?” the cat cut in suddenly she blushed   
  
“W-well no I-I was asleep b-bu-”

“So then how do you know they were telling the truth? Or not just exaggerating out of annoyance because their father had to go to work on a saturday?” he said she flushed t-that was true but… but the stricken looks, Even kids lying for attention couldn’t fake that kind of thing, or thing to accuse an adult of saying what Tiggy had said.   
  
“No, they weren’t Lying I… I know they weren’t I-I don’t know how but, I could just tell.” she said weakly   
  
“Some effect of your power, even stealing monsters thoughts hmm?” he accused she stalled faltering was that it?

“N-No I’m sure that’s not it I’ve never had these kinds of feelings with other clients before.” she said weakly wait no this wasn’t what she wanted to say, s-she was supposed to be explaining what happened not justifying her power again

“Oh and how many times have you stayed in those clients homes after you use your power?” he demanded   
  
“W-well I haven’t but I see them frequently s-sometimes I need to dive again,  If the person isn’t relaxed or something goes wrong and I don’t get the ima-” again the cat cut her off, was his face melting?   
  
“Ah so things do go wrong how does that effect your clients?” she fumbled wait wasn’t she explaining this right she needed to think   
  
“W-well i-it’s just sometimes t-the bad memories or something I don’t see can kind of creep up and trigger, a-and so I have to end the session get them out of their own head so they don’t get upset.” she tried to explain

“So you do mess with those ‘dark places’  and you can be effected by things regardless of you ‘intentions’?”   
  
“U-uh it um…” she tried to think she needed to get her thoughts straight s-she couldn’t oh god oh god s-she didn’t want to die think of something! Stupid stupid stupid! Bug so many bugs, Dark it was getting dark! Hands dark clawed hands circled her he would kill her!

No!

The cat was talking but his voice was tinny in her ears overpowered by another voice one that hissed with sinister delight

 

**YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME**

 

**YOU WILL STAY WITH ME, A BODY IS NOT A SOUL**

 

**YOU WILL STAY**

 

**IN THE DARK**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is reached causing a true monster to try and emerge, a dark plan begins to show it's face while a small humans secret is exposed

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

She was sinking.  He could feel it the way her SOUL pulsed, the terror as Counsellor Gid just heaped question upon question trying to trip her trap her,  it took him a moment to realise his darkening vision wasn’t him, but her. The dark encroaching on the edges of his vision the feelings he was getting, the way everything seemed to twist not largely but enough to notice enough to be… unsettling.  It was just like before, he was holding her shoulder that must be how they were getting through.

Clearing his mind he looked up, he might not experience her kinds of troubles but he had learned a strict focus in the Void, he’d employ it here.  
  
“Councillor this is her time to speak.” he said the tabby looked at him   
  
“She is speaking but she has already contradicted herself Obviously we must clarify.” he countered with a sneer.  

“No she hasn’t you have twisted her words more than once, and then taken half words as a full explanation before letting her finish.” he said firmly.  Gaster knew Gid was part of a faction of monsters who did not at all approve of humans using magic, they felt humans with magic could easily retrap them underground and wanted to see them all gone.  But he’d never been this aggressive during a trial before!

“This is meant to be a trial not a lynching but every time she has answered our questions you’ve twisted her words.” he said firmly.  As for the situation involving my children.” he said accentuating just whose children they were discussing  
  
“I can assure you they would never lie about something as serious as being verbally abused by an adult.” he said firmly, Asgore lifted a hand

“Enough both of you, Counsellor Gid I request you please stop antagonizing the human you have already made your point I requested She tell us Her side, you have interrupted her testimony.” he said Gid nodded standing down obviously he wasn’t willing to fight Asgore.

She swallowed carefully looking between them all she as terrified he could see it he wanted to say something anything but what could he say? He could feel the tension in her shoulders and looked up, he had to put a stop to this farce it was clear that Gid wasn’t unbiased.

But, he noticed his vision had cleared, the argument seemed to have given her time to settle her mind, the darkness was fading the twisted amorphous look of the council was settling.

“A-after I spoke with them I did try to approach Gaster but he ended up at the lab late that day so I never got a chance, then the next day it happened again, so I painted with the boys Sans was distressed because He had tried to talk about what was happening but ended up just getting mad, so he and Gaster had an argument, So I suggested they paint picture for him as a gift.” she explained Gaster felt a smile tug at him, both paintings where in fact sitting on his desk at home waiting to be framed. Asgore nodded prompting her to continue

“W-when he got home the other monster was with him and, well,  The boys froze, they were scared.” she explained the cat moved to speak but this time she spoke out

“No, it wasn’t my power, it was common sense, They were scared of that monster!” she snapped surprising Gid into silence as she looked to Asgore  
  
“When I saw them so frightened I acted, I Wanted to protect them, Had to protect them.  The idea that someone can be that cruel to a child has always sickened me! In that Moment I was so mad that this, Scientist an adult someone they should have been able to trust could put that kind of fear in a child, I acted.  Do I regret it? Yes, Am I sorry, sort of. The fact is it wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been tormenting two small boys who had no defence.” she said huffing out a breath while she was staring at Gid Gaster noticed that Sidion was nodding with approval.

“My question is what would you do?  Do you even have children? If someone came into your house and said such awful things to them they were sick with fear and believed they shouldn’t even be there would you be able to think rationally?” she asked crisply Gid faltered thrown back by her sudden burst of confidence, when he failed to reply she nodded seeming to accept that and answer before turning her attention to Asgore.

“I don’t believe in blind violence, I really Can I say I wouldn’t do it again if someone else pust such terror in those kids, no I can’t, but I’m not a violent person, I don’t want to hurt anyone.  This was a situation that he'd been going on Long before I came to Dr. Gasters home, And probably would have continued if I hadn’t been there.” she said letting out a shaky breath Gaster shifted   
  
“Your highness I believe the Gids Aggressive questioning has Greatly upset the human, I ask that she be given a break to rest and compose herself while her witnesses are questioned.” he said clearly, Gaster nodded

“I support your Motion Gaster, Please take ehr through that door, there is a break room just to your left  we will send someone to fetch you.” he said gently She nodded and stood following Gaster through a door on the opposite side of the room from where they had entered.  As soon as the break room door closed she sank to her knees hugging herself tightly and shaking   
  
“Easy easy, you need to breathe you’re going to hyperventilate at this rate.” Gaster said dropping to her side gently rubbing her shoulder

“You did good, great considering how aggressive councillor Gid was being.” he said gently She shifted shaking her head

“I don’t feel like it… H-He made my skin crawl, It’s here, I feel like it’s lurking at the edge of my vision waiting for them to kill me so it can have me.. I could hear it, speaking over that guy, almost through him but not quiet… I’m scared.” she said weakly shivering  Gaster shifted a little coaxing her to look up at him

“I know, but you need to get through this, you fought it back and told Gid exactly what he needed to hear, Asgore Is on your side, as is sidion, and your display with your powers has already show the others how harmless they are.” he assured gently helping her stand he guided her to a chair and got her a glass of water,  She thanked him and drank quietly. The silence in the room felt oppressive to her but any time she tried to talk the words got stuck in her throat. S-she wanted to go home…

What felt like forever… and no time at all the soft pink rabbit opened the door and told them they could return.  There was a cold tension in the room and a glance at the tabby gave her the distinct impression he might have been reprimanded.  But, he still had his chair which made her nervous.

Sitting in the same seat as before Asgore raised a hand to call for silence from the murmuring council members.

“Welcome back, there are a few more things we wish you to clarify before we make our decision.” he explained, she nodded,  Gaster had moved behind her chair and had his hand on her shoulder again it was comforting.  
  
“Y-yes of course please, ask me anything.”

“Excellent, You mentioned dark places can you elaborate?” he requested She nodded

“He dark places are just like they sound, it’s like a pocket of bubbling darkness inside a person, when I was younger I stumbled into one by accident before I really understood my powers, the dark places are, well all the darkness, repressed things, trauma, grief, the terrible things you might accidentally think when your mad or upset but don’t really bean but still feel guilty about.” she explained

“Everyone has dark places, and while it is part of who they are, it’s not what I want to focus on, the reason my paintings make people feel good is because it’s all their best self, Going into those dark places can affect my client, it might trigger panic or anxiety or even make them physically ill.  Unfortunately some clients have very strong darkness that I don’t always see, I’ve tripped a couple times and so I do my best to get the client out before Getting out myself.” she explained Asgore nodded  
  
“What do you mean by getting out?” a council member who hadn’t spoken yet asked   
  
“W-well This is a bit I understand how I do it when I do it but I’ll do my best to explain.  I, Push them out of their own head space. Being stuck in their own darkness can cause them to seize up and be unable to get out of it on their own, so I force them out with, energy I guess, again I know how to do it I’m not sure what ‘it’ is though.” she said sheepishly the council member nodded

“So if you force them out, do you force yourself out?” he asked at that she blushed

“Sort of, Normally when a client wakes up I can follow their path to get out, that's why I stay in a little while after a client wakes but with dark places sometimes I can’t see the path and cen be well, unconscious for a long while as I find the way out.” she explained.  Again the council member nodded

“Could you get stuck in their head?” Asgore asked she shook her head

“I don’t believe so, after a while the mind or I guess the SOUL well something in the client recognizes I’m not part of them and starts to push me out.  I don’t like that option because it can be quite painful for both me and the client, it’s only ever happened twice and both when I was much younger and unable to really control my ability.” she went on

“If this is a possibility why do you do it?” Asgore asked and at them she smiled  
  
“I love to paint… I love creating, and seeing all the beautiful things people can show me… I have, a unique opportunity to show people things they don’t realise about themselves and give them a level of joy they might not know the are capable of, and… that makes me feel good, I like being able to make my clients happy. I love seeing the potential, the beauty.” she said honestly Asgore nodded

“One last question.”  this came from Gid and she braced herself  
  
“You’ve already said things can go wrong and hurt your clients passively…  Can you hurt you clients deliberately while in a dive.” She fumbled shifting

“I.. well I mean uh… ah… I uh…”  she shifted could she? She didn’t know, it stood to reason that if it could happen on accident she could do it on purpose but she didn’t want to say that… b-but she didn’t want to lie, But she’d never done it she’d never set out to deliberately hurt anyone with her ability so she honestly didn’t know… but what if she could, and they felt she lied if she said no, and she got into bigger trouble…   
  
“I-I … “  she felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder and took a slow deep breath

“I honestly do not know as I have never set out to deliberately hurt anyone with my powers.  Because things can happen on accident it’s not unreasonable to think I am capable of it, but I have never wanted to nor will I ever.” she settled on finally She noticed Gerson nodding approvingly was that the right things to say?  Asgore smiled and waved a hand

“Please take a seat in the break room the council will now determine their judgement, you will be recalled once we have reached our final decision.” he explained, and again Gaster led her from the room.  

“You did well, your honesty is going to count for a lot, I told you you could do this.” he said warmly hands on her shoulders on they were in the room.

“D-do you really think so?” she asked nervously he nodded

“Absolutely you explained everything as clearly as you could you were honest about what you knew and gave them real speculation on what your capable of, instead of lying to make them feel more comfortable, thats a good thing.” he assured.  She smiled nodding   
  
“I did my best.” she said “Hey after this… Can we get that cheese cake, I could really use ti after all this.” she said with a grin, he chuckled nodding

“Absolutely I’ll get you the biggest one I can find.” he promised glad to see she was thinking about after instead of stressing about the decision.  It wasn’t as long for them to be called back this second time and She felt that was a good sign, She hoped it was a good sign anyway she felt more confident now she’d handle any question, heck if they barred her from using her powers with monsters that would suck but she’d manage she’d find a way, she still had her dreams and her human clients she’d work with it.  She needed to think the best scenario. She’d done nothing wrong.

The feeling faded when she saw Asgore's expression cool and… detached.

“After discussion, and reviewing the extent of your abilities and testimony the council has reached a decision.  While we agree you would not deliberately harm monster kind, your ability is to dangerous to us to allow you freedom.  Should a factions against monsters learn of your ability and attempt to use you we would all be in very real danger. For the protection of monster kind, You will be humanely euthanized.” Asgore said his tone dull, she felt sick no… no… oh god… no.

“NO!”  She couldn’t think she looked up wide eyed as Gaster moved forward reaching and arm across as if to protect her.

“She isn’t a threat at no point will her powers pose a threat!” he insisted the council looked at the two Gasters frame was beginning to bubble She could see it, the way it took on a familiar and odd texture.  As gore seemed to notice as well

“Dr. Gaster we understand this and the former clients fully agreed but with her unstable mental state and her already shown penchant for vile-” This came from the monster Gid who had dug so hard at her before, but when he attempted to continue Gaster cut him off

“One instance, One where her choice was made in defense of two children!  And with out true intention to harm! She admitted right away it was the wrong thing to do, we have all made mistakes!” he insisted glaring at the monster he had cut off,  She vaguely got the feeling perhaps the monster had done something bad before but been forgiven for the mistake but she was to dazed, euthanize? The word seemed wrong.. Humanely?  What was humane about killing someone who had no control over anything?

Asgore had lifted his hands and was trying to reason with the scientist who he was shocked to see so riled he had never seen the monster behave like this, except… for his children.  
  
“Dr. Gaster-”

“You cannot agree to this, She has done absolutely everything demanded of her and stayed willingly in my home Knowing of this trial!  Because she has and will never do anything to harm our people!” he insisted as he implored to Asgore She shifted a little in her seat what should she do? What could she do.  Suddenly two firm hand had each arm and she yelped as her skin was pinched between armor plating.

She barely had a moment to think before both guards where knocked off of her she was being held she could feel the odd damp cold of his viscusy frame becoming more and more liquidy as he swirled around her protectively   
  
“G-gaster y-you’re... Hey come on you gotta calm down.” she said weakly but he seemed to ignore her or not hear her as he hissed warningly at the guards who attempted to approach.  Asgore gave a command and the two guards stepped back, the room had gone silent as Asgore stepped forward. She could feel That painful pulsing in her chest like before   
  
“D-don’t hurt him, please H-he’ll be ok I-I’ll go in and get him back.” she said quickly Asgore Shook his head   
  
“I won’t hurt him, I need to ask you a question, Do you feel anything right now?  Anything out of place? Something, like a heart beat that’s in you but not yours?” he asked carefully, the Ichor of Gasters body moved more securely around her, she shifted a little to turn her head so she could see Asgore a little better   
  
“I-I feel a pulsing... I can, hear him… Gaster, in my head, he’s scared, I can feel it… He did this before, when He found out Tiggy was hurting the boys, but it was painful and angry, now it’s painful and scared, he’s really scared but he isn’t sure why,” she said softly Asgore nodded

“Alright my child, on last question, tell me.  If I gave you the option of saving yourself at the Cost of Dr. Gaster, ho-”

“NO!” she lurched the goopy Ichor dripping from her arms  
  
“No! I won’t You won’t!” she snapped quickly trying to move protectively  it hurt oh god, the idea of him… for her? No never! The boys, his work, he was… no please

“My goodness…”  
  
Asgore turned seeing Toriel by the door   
  
“Toriel?! What are you doing here?” he asked  she stepped aside Frisk clung to her side clutching her adoptive mothers skirt looking pale and shaken

“Void bubbles, darkness, pain and fear, scared, so scared.  Don’t do it, please.” she said softly her small voice wobbling as she looked at the Monster and his human.  
  
“Can you tell Frisk, do you know what it is?” he asked softly she nodded slowly,   
  
“Like me, like me and him… special, she is for Dr. Gaster She is His, he is Hers.” she said holding Toriel's robes

“No one without the other. They have both been drawn to the void, the creature there torments them, the one that influenced the humans, the one who tried to influence me.” she said, causing a collective gasp from the other council members, while Asgore nodded turning to the council

“I had wondered if it was possible… As you can see my Friends, We cannot condemn this young woman, even if the humans may wish to use her abilities Dr. Gaster would never allow it.  If it is not clear, I King Asgore recognize this Human as Dr. Wingding Gasters SOUL mate.” he said firmly, at the Sidion stood  
  
“I second this Recognition.” he said firmly before Gerson stood   
  
“With my Third recognition it is done, these SOUL mates recognized by the council will be bonded.” he said his old voice had a, dry quality to it she couldn’t explain.

“I trust the rest of the council agrees with this.” Asgore said.  Gid seemed to be the only one to have an issue with it, She wasn’t sure why, she’d never met him before, in fact she’d never met any of these monsters before, Except Sidion. So why this one seemed to have it in for her? She had no idea.  However what ever this bonded thing meant? Having the council decide on it meant this guy couldn’t do regardless she had more important matters.  
  
“Can I go?” she asked, not wanting to act until she was told but needing wanting to move,  Asgore turned and nodded as soon as he did she stopped struggling and allowed herself to sink into to the amorphus creature.

 _It was so Da-_   
  
She slapped herself a little harder then she meant to but snapped back to herself quickly None of that Gaster needed her, he was sinking faster anger and confusion and fear had dragged him down, and she would bet money that murky son of a bitch who kept hurting her was dragging him to.   
  
She pushed herself forward, deeper deeper, she had to find him, She would find him, screw this trial, screw the whole darn thing but Gaster, She had to find him, SOUL mates? What the heck was that more magic BS?  She didn’t care that was there problem they could fight it out amongst themselves if they wanted!

“Gaster!”  Her voice sounded odd to her ears but she pushed onwards suddenly it felt like she was on a path, she could hear the click of her shoe heels on the floor but she couldn’t see it a place normally without Direction suddenly had an up and a down.  Sort of, She was standing and it felt like one would in a normal room, except it was so black she couldn’t see any…

Wait, she looked at her hands, she could see herself, as perfect as if it were a sunny day, but how?  Bah no time, Gaster, she had to find Gaster. So since she was facing… whatever way she was facing, she started a walk, then a jog,in that direction.    
  
“Gaster!?  Come on Give me something to work with here!” she called into what felt like endless darkness.  How long had she been jogging for. She wasn’t in the best shape admittedly so she was surprised she still had the energy to keep going.

It felt like forever just going forward onwards onwards.  Still nothing, was she even going straight? It was so dark for all she knew she could be going in a circle!  No she just… ah! There she could see it, in the distance a glimmer of white… soon joined by several more… the cold fingers of dred made it clear one of those things was gaster… the rest where the damn monster thing.  
  
She grit her teeth go… go…   
  
“Move damn it!” she napped at herself and broke into a run, stumbling twice before getting annoyed and kicking off her shoes leaving them behind she followed the pricks of light   
  
She could see it better now, Gaster in the grasp of that thing, so much like the way it held her possessive, and dangerous.

She ran harder pushing herself, if she wasn’t getting tired here she’d push all the way and run as fast as she could,

“GASTER!”  she snapped shouting out it name and drawing both their attention   
  
“How did you…?!”

 

**WELL WELL, CAME OF YOUR OWN VOLIT-**

 

It balked as energy slammed into it the Skull jerking with the force of the slapping energy

Go away go away go away

“GO AWAY!” she shouted focus and pulse focus and pulse shove him out this wasn’t his this place that man None of it Not even her

 

**I CAN KEEP YOU ALIVE, IT WOULD BE EFFORTLESS FOR ME TO STOP THEM FROM KILLING YOU.  IT’S RUDE TO INTERRUPT NEGOTIATIONS.**

  
  
the creature purred the largest skull had vanished from where it had been just hovering above Gaster, only to form behind her

“Well to late they decided not to kill me because we’re bonded or some crap, to bad for you!” she shouted making sure Gaster heard, negotiations?  She didn’t know what they where negotiating but she had a suspicion he was about to make a very stupid choice on her behalf.

“Bonded? They … but… kill you.” Gaster said his voice regaining strength as he looked at her stunned she nodded

“Yeah something about SOUL mates and Bonded and council approval and a whole bunch of stuff I didn't get, that queen showed up with a kid saying something about me and you and big ugly here and and You need to come out because I’m confused and scared and I can’t do this without you!” she said getting more worked up panting, weird how she felt so out of breath now,

“S-so get a hold of yourself, didn’t you say I could count on you how can I do that if you make deals with the devil?!” she demanded.  With another pulse of energy the being who so often harassed them yowled angrily

The hand was blasted open and Gaster dropped to the ‘ground’ rushing to her Multiple hands forming as another of the creatures large clawed like hands swept out of the darkness to strike them

“Run, RUN!.” he said grabbing her hand, together they fled unlike before she could feel her body waning adrenalin was all well and good but even as that wore off she felt herself staggering no she had to keep going

“Almost there almost there just keep going you can do it!” Gaster said urging her onwards, determined to show him he was right she pushed herself harder and harder only realising after a bit that part of him where fading until she held only his hand

“GASTER!?” she wanted to stop to look for him but the hand wouldn’t let her

‘Keep going you’re almost out!’ she could hear his voice clear as day all around her, then light such bright white light, there thats where she had to go!  So she ran and ran and ran for ages it seemed like she wasn’t moving at all and then suddenly she was there rushing into the light she tripped and stumbled crashing into something big and sturdy, Oh god It got her it caught up.  She struggled as hands grabbed her arms

“No no let go let me go!” she said struggling and pushing at all the white.. Wait it was… soft… nto just white, yellow, no blond hair? Fur… she blinked her blurry eyes clear and realised she was looking at the king panting weakly her head throbbing her lungs burned  
  
“Gaster?”  she asked weakly looking over as a familiar hand settled on her shoulder   
  
“I’m here I made it. Rest, just breath.” he said gently and she nodded collapsing limply still awake but utterly spent   
  
“Two. I want two darn cheese cakes after all this garbage.” she said softly closing her eyes to Gaster deep rumble of a laugh as he scooped her into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two small boys discuss their thoughts while elsewhere another child tells part of her story and a theory is suggested.

** Chapter Seventeen **

 

Sans and Papyrus were nervous. 

Something important was happening today they just knew it, and around lunch time they had felt the odd pulsing in their SOULS they got whenever their dad got so upset he went all goopy.  But why was he upset. They had met at lunch to eat and talk about it nervous about what it meant for their dad to get upset like that again, Maybe Tiggy had come back to the house again?  No, Sans had brushed that Idea off very quickly. Dad was very scary when he went goopy there was no way stupid coward Tiggy would come back after seeing that.

“You don’t think he got mad at her do you?” Papyrus asked carefully picking at the crust of his sandwich frowning faintly

“I don’t know Paps… Maybe but I think if he was mad at her She’d be ok… She helped him last time after all.” he said watching his brother who smiled

“Yes that’s true She’s very nice, I think Daddy likes her too.” he said brightly, Sans nodded frowning faintly, yeah he did seem to, Sans had never seen his dad so close to a person before, let alone a girl. And this morning seeing them together just sleeping, It Had made Sans feel funny

“S-sans?...” Papyrus said carefully shifting “Do you think if we ask nicely she’d stay and be our mommy?” he asked Sans looked at the other skeleton startled

“U-uh… I… I don’t know, I mean, she is nice to us but hasn’t she got her own house and stuff she’s just painting for us.” he said, he had been telling himself this constantly since Saturday when she had comforted them after Tiggy.  She was just an artist there to do a job and then leave, she wouldn’t have even stayed except something was going on. She’d given an excuse about her house but Sans didn’t believe it.

“We’ll have to give her lots of reasons to want to stay then don’t you think?” Papyrus said confidently “You want her to stay to right then we can all sleep together again.” he said cheerfully, Sans smiled yeah he… he liked that idea a lot actually.  Waking up snuggled between them with Paps had been nice, like a family… Not that being with just his dad and Paps hadn’t been a family before, but there was something extra, like a missing piece he hadn’t known was missing until it had been placed.

“We’ll have to think hard about what we should do and we can talk about it on the way home.” Sans said finally.  Papyrus nodded in agreement and they both finished their lunch in silence wondering how to win over the woman who had become so close so quickly.

 

\------------------------

 

_Do you Take this woman…_

_There where words, being spoken, she was barely aware of them… a rumble of voices around her..._

_SOULS bound together…_

_SOULS?  Her body was so heavy… what was… where was…  Who?_

_Do you take this monster as your bonded?_

_Bonded?  Bonded? Gaster?  She could feel his hand on hers she knew it was his everything around her was murky but he wasn’t  solid and real Yes, yes she’d be his bonded, a wonderful idea, a beautiful dream. She would be happy being married to someone like Gaster, she was positive.  Funny… it was so funny but dreams where like that beautiful and funny and perfect..._

She shifted, she hurt… that had happened a lot lately, in fact she was fairly certain she had passed out more working for Gaster then she ever had in her entire life! And that was a life with crippling Paranoia anxiety… and a nasty tendency to suffer sudden blood pressure drops in hot environments. So that was probably not the best sign…

“MMnn... I fainted again…” she managed, those soft words jolting Gaster out of his thoughts as he moved to lean over her smiling weakly looking exceedingly relieved.  He was next to her on the bed one arm around her gentle and soothing, she wondered if he had left her side or rested at all, wasn’t he tired after what happened she knew she was.   She smiled up at him a moment before taking in the grandeur of the room she was in.

“Are we still at the castle?” she asked shifting to try and sit up, a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her and Gaster gently pushed her back among the pillows nodding

“We are, You’ve been coming in and out for that last few hours The council… ah, Councilman Gid insisted we SOUL bond right away.” he explained a faint color tinging his face, SOUL bond? Awesome more stuff she didn’t really understand.

“What does that mean?  Soul bonded I mean… Christ… what the heck is my life becoming?” she asked her breath shuddering out as she rolled onto her side curling up fighting back the urge to cry too much was happening all at once.  All these weird things the increase in the dreams, that things constant assaults now, Souls, people wanting her dead for something she couldn’t help.

“I’m sorry…” the words came so quiet it took her a moment to realise he had actually said them and it hadn’t been her imagination, she shifted a little parting her fingers   
  
“Why are you sorry?” she asked weakly looking up at him He reached out gently stroking her hair finger running through the short cap of it toying with the ends.  He kept touching her, gentle strokes and pats as if reassuring himself she was ok… as if proving she was still alive to himself. Normally so much touching made her uncomfortable, she didn’t like excessive touch, even with friends she tended to prefer initiating things like hugs because of it but here she felt ok, Maybe it was because the touches where quick and light never lingering past her comfort level, Maybe it was because she was so tired… she wasn’t sure but for the moment she enjoyed it.

“I promised you you would be ok… I genuinely never thought they would reach that conclusion.” he said softly there was so much regret in his voice “If I had never hired you, found out about your ability.

“Then someone worse might have… You said it yourself, doing this for so long it’s a miracle no one had found out about me before.” she said gently finding herself moving to grip his shirt,  he’d discarded the neat suit jacket and the sleeves of the neat grey roll neck where pushed up to his elbows she studied the stark white of his skin, it was pretty interesting. She hadn’t really taken the time to study it the night before, now her fingers moved as she shifted closer sliding along his arm her fingers feeling the bones in his wrist up along his palm feeling the edge of the hole there and further sliding the length of long graceful fingers where his skeletal nature was most apparent.

“Very different from a human, no matter how much control I have over it… does it bother you?” he asked softly releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had held when she shook her head

“No, not really Fascinated I want to draw it.” she admitted with a weak laugh looking up at him, he chuckled nodding 

“You’ll have plenty of opportunities.  Soul bonding, for monsters is like a marriage it’s deeper,  there is no divorce for the bonded, we will be aware of each other always.” he said shifting touching her face gently 

“We are now connected in a very deep fundamental way now, They insisted it be done right away.” he explained gently she sighed shifting to sit up so she could look him in the eye offering a smile

“It’s ok… Look, If this is what it takes to keep me alive that’s ok, besides, I can’t say I’m unhappy being bonded with you.” she said warmly “I mean, Your probably the only one who understands what I’ve seen, I could never really expect anyone else to handle what happens in my head I-I just… feel bad that you’re stuck with me… This silly broken human woman…” she said with a weak laugh 

“S-so I-I’ll do my best for you.” she said weakly trailing his expression had closed and she couldn’t gauge his feelings had she said the wrong thing Maybe he was really annoyed being stuck with her.  Being sextually attracted was a far cry from This SOUL bonding thing hell, This sounded even deeper then marriage!

She gasped when suddenly he pulled her forward into his arms holding her against his chest before tilting her head up pressing a firm kiss to her lips drawing a weak sound from her.

“I’m not stuck with you, I was gifted you and I didn’t even know it was what I wanted until you got here.” he said gently slender fingers brushing hair from her face his expression gentle before he moved drawing her into another gentler kiss and she melted into warmth washing through her for a moment everything else she had been worrying about melted away so it was just a man and woman together. One hand tangled in her hair as the other pressed at the small of her back, she shifted almost on top of him pressing closer wanting to be part of him

“G-Gaster…” she breathed softly when she broke for air there was a knock before the door opened and she yelped diving off him into the bed covers dragging the blanket over her head

“Oh dear, is everything alright?” the voice was soft and motherly Gaster chuckled 

“Everything is fine Thank you your highness.” he said tugging gently on the covers pulling them from her, she sat up looking to the Queen of monsters her face hot red with shame, Had she just been making out with Gaster in a strangers house?!

“U-um… i-it’s nice to meet you … ah well properly your highness.” she said quickly Toriel blinked before chuckling softly 

“Oh my dear, please, do not worry about formality, you are a guest and now, Gasters bonded partner that makes you almost family.” she said warmly stepping into the room fully that was when she noticed the small child clinging to the Queens skirt watching them apprehensively.

“Oh! Aren’t you the kid from before?” She asked surprised to see someone so young the child nodded looking up at Toriel who nodded urging her forward gently

“This is my Child Frisk, She alerted me something was going on, I am stunned my Husband would host such a trial without informing me, I imagine he was trying to spare me the worry but clearly it didn’t help.” she said there was a tone of frustration that made her think that Maybe torial was used to the king doing things without consulting her.

“Well then I guess I have you to thank, you got through to everyone when I couldn’t.” the artist said turning her attention to Frisk and smiling she shifted to the edge of the bed “But, I’m worried about what you said… You know what that thing is?” she asked,  Gaster looked over surprised he had been lost in himself he had no memories of Toriel or the child even coming into the courtroom. Frisk nodded slowly

“When I was underground there where two spirits, One I learned was Chara, Mom and dads child from many years ago.” she said holding Toriel's Hand, the goat woman smiled gently there was sadness on her face but also acceptance.

“But… there was something else, something dark Everytime I met a monster it would try to urge me to do bad things, to hurt them before they hurt me, but, I didn’t want to, I don’t want to hurt anyone, Chara helped me, she could hear it too. She said it was what had suggested the plan with the golden flowers.” she explained The artist shifted uncertain what Frisk meant but Both Gaster and Toriel had reacted Toriels expression pained Gaster tensing behind her his hand moving to settle on her shoulder.

“Did you ever see it?” he asked his concern for the child clear Frisk shook her head

“No but I know the feeling it’s gross and bubbly and thick kind of like Syrup it makes me want to cry and it feels hard to breath if it’s very strong… but I haven’t felt it in a long while, then in the last few days I’ve sort of… been aware of it, And today it was here I could feel it all slimy and gross so I followed it cause I was afraid it might hurt someone.” she said looking up as a hand settled on her head

“That was very brave,'' the woman said to the child who smiled warmly nodding

“I was worried…” She started pausing and shrinking in on herself no it was stupid.  But before she could stop herself Gaster touched her chin

“What?” he asked her gently, she shifted

“When I was beginning to panic because of that guy… uh Gid?  I could hear it, I could see it I thought I was just hallucinating like usual but I wonder if… You said it’s not normally like that right?” she said looking to Gaster then to Toriel

“And that The king wouldn’t usually keep this sort of thing from you?  If this thing has tried influencing frisk maybe… it was influencing the council to vote against me.” she said softly Gaster stilled horrified by the implication

“I-I don’t want to sound egotistical or anything b-but I mean, I’ve been having worse dreams with it lately since I came to your place I even saw it while helping you in there.  And I think thats what grabbed us on Friday when I did the dive for your sketch.” she said Gaster nodded following her thought process

“And now today while we were there, it told me I was interrupting negotiations it was trying to convince me it could help ‘save me’  it seemed to be telling you that as well. What was it asking for?” Gaster frowned shifting a little uncomfortably

“A body… Because my form here is constructed of void matter it wanted a chunk to make a body of it’s own I said no firmly at first but it is cajoling, it just kept talking and had you not shown up, I may have eventually agreed.” he said softly.

“Please excuse me but I do not understand what is this… thing?  Why would it try to influence my children what does it want? Will it try to influence Frisk again?” Toriel asked distressed Gaster shook his head

“I don’t think so, because now, he’s got what he wants in place.” he said looking to the artist who nodded weakly in agreement

“It was coaxing the council into voting against me So you would destabilize and it could drag you in.  While you were so emotionally vulnerable it was going to take your body.” she said softly Gaster nodded

“That’s the best answer but the question now is why does it want one,  this being is an amalgamation of many different worlds and times.” he said scowling  At this Frisk shifted weakly

“Maybe it wants to be free the way the monsters got free?” she suggested a good girl she worried for others even this evil thing that had tried to make her hurt people, she wondered if maybe it just desperately wanted a body and a world to call home?

“I don’t know…” It was a lot to take in, And she was still so tired.  She wilted sagging a little Gaster moving immediately to pull her against him.  Bonded as they where now he had no reason to fight the needs inside him to hold her.

“What ever the answer I think We can discuss it at another time, She still needs to recover, it’s not just helping me, she’s been under so much stress terrified they would vote against her and then hearing them say it…” Gaster reasoned.  Toriel nodded understandingly  
  
“Of course,  Why not take her home, We shall come to you in a few days when she has had a chance to rest.  We can speak while the children play. We have discussed meeting for them anyway.” she pointed out with a smile.  Gaster nodded thankful for the queens understanding.

“I’m sorry, For being such a bother.” She said, his mate… _his_ mate.  Something he had never thought he could or should have.  But here she was. He shook his head standing and scooping her effortlessly into his arms.  Unlike before when she’d been so worried he’d drop her she simply accepted his hold and looped her arms gently around his neck with a faint blush

“There's a lot I’d like to talk about in private… I appreciate your being so reasonable.” she said to Toriel who smiled understandingly 

“Of course, there is a lot you will want to know, Come my child why don’t we see them out.” Toriel suggested Frisk nodded taking her mother's hand and walking eagerly ahead looking quiet proud to be in the lead in the way children were when they felt they had been given an important task.  As they walked She buried her face in his neck snuggling close 

“I’ll learn to walk.” she said with a soft chuckle making him smile 

“Not to much I must admit I enjoy having you in my arms like this.” she said back his voice just as soft, a silent conversation just for them.  He had no doubt toriel would hear but he knew the queen would keep her confidence and he wasn’t going to reveal it for fear His mate would stop speaking to him. Her hushed sleepy voice stirring his heart and SOUL… and something else for that matter.  Something that made him very grateful for his Iron control.

As they approached the door Asgore was coming towards them from the opposite Hallways smiling warmly 

“Ah, She is awake then, is everything alright?” he asked his voice full of gentle concern as he looked at her, she blushed and nodded

“Y-yes, I’m still a bit tired but I’m much better now, thank you, Uh! Thank you both of you for the room I hope it wasn’t any trouble.” she said quickly as if just realising she had been sleeping in a bed in their home.  Asgore chuckled lifting on of his big Paws shaking his head

“No trouble at all child, I owe you thanks for  helping Gaster return to us, he is a great friend.” he said “And an apology, this whole matter has been completely mishandled and frankly I cannot for the life of me figure out why, None of this should have happened.” he admitted. Gaster and the artist looked between each other

“We might have an idea, but She needs to rest and recover.” Gaster said Toriel nodding

“Yes they have already told me their theory I will explain it to you and our plan.  For now they will go home and we will visit in a few days when she is fully recovered.  Besides, as a newly bonded pair they deserve some time together.” she said warmly, Gaster coughed and she blushed hiding her face drawing a chuckle from the goat couple.  

Gasters car was waiting at the bottom of the front stairs a man in a neat suit stood by holding the door open the keys in his other hand.  Gaster moved gently settling her across the back seat drawing a blanket he kept for the boys during long drives, over her as she settled.

“I hope you come to see us again under less stressful circumstances my dear.” Toriel said while frisk waved eagerly   
  
“Yes I want a painting please.” she said so cheerfully that the woman couldn’t help laughing as she waved back sighing softly as Gaster closed the door.  She dozed hearing the muffled voices of Gaster and the royal family but she wasn't to fussed about listening, her body still felt so heavy and she was asleep before he even started the car.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is important, as you can tell this chapter is shorter then normal I need to know would you guys prefer I power through and keep writing Ten page chapters (According to my program) and wait for longer chapters or should I just post chapters as they are which may be shorter or longer but will come out faster?


End file.
